Happy Birthday to Me?
by Tella
Summary: FINISHED! Sakura has been dreading her twenty first birthday for most of her life and when it finally comes she’s not to sure what to make of the person who will change her life forever. Classic S.K. and S.L. coupling.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**SUMMARY: Sakura has been dreading her twenty first birthday for most of her life and when it finally comes she's not to sure what to make of the person who will change her life forever. (Classic S.K. and S.L. coupling.)**

**Chapter 1**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

All fairy tales start with 'once upon a time' staring a beautiful young girl or handsome young man who is stuck in rather unfortunate positions. With Snow White it was her evil stepmother, Cinderella her evil stepmother and stepsisters, Aladdin was poor, The Little Mermaid was in love and half fish and Sleeping Beauty was cursed.

I have none of the problems just mentioned, but I do however feel that I am cursed. Even though I have a loving father, an annoying over protective brother (who loves me) and a rather fat and lazy dog (who loves his food), I feel that I am cursed.

You see, I've been dreading my twenty first birthday since the day I turned sixteen. No, I will not prick my finger and sleep for a hundred years, but I will, however, meet the one person who will change my life forever. The one person I've been dreading to meet my entire life.

So rather than celebrating the twenty first year of my life, I nervously stood in the corner of the room trying to avoid all possible human contact without looking suspicious and fumbled with the hem of my glitzy white halter neck top.

The music was loud and the DJ was playing all my favourite songs, the food table was busy with friends, family and acquaintances filling their plates with snacks, the bar man was doing a neat trick with the vodka bottle trying to impress the ladies and the gift table was over flowing with boxes and cards wrapped in glitzy, shiny paper and colourful ribbons.

Bodies were moving to the rhythm of the beat on the dance floor and all the faces lit up by the stroking lights every now and again were filled with happiness and enjoyment. The music suddenly stopped and the screeching of a microphone sent everyone covering their ears.

"Oops! Sorry everyone." My stomach tumbled at the sound of the cheerful female voice and I looked up to the stage at the girl next to the DJ. A bright face of my best friend was smiling down at the crowd of people who have now gathered around the stage to take a closer look at her.

Her dark hair shimmered in the light from the glitter and her pale skin seemed to radiate under the white spot light. "Hello to friends and family! We have gathered today to celebrate the twenty first birthday of my best friend and everyone's favourite girl, Sakura Kinomoto." There was a loud applause and I started to fidget more. "Where are you?"

Her blue eyes peered into the crowd and I found myself being pushed forward and up the stage. My fingers fell from my shirt and I quickly put them behind my back. I nervously bit the inside of my bottom lip as I looked down at all the expecting eyes watching me.

"She has graced us with her warm smiles and kind words, scared us half to death with her fiery temper and strong will and made me cringe at her fashion sense. Speaking of, where are the shoes I told you to wear?"

I could feel my face flush as I looked down to my feet only to find a pair of black and white sneakers peaking out from under my jeans instead of neat sandals. The light followed my gaze down to my feet and several giggles became audible from the crowd. "I forgot."

"Everything was going to well I just knew that there was going to be a glitch in the system somewhere." Everyone laughed and my faced warmed even more. I was going to kill Tomoyo after this – if I live through this.

"All joking aside. She is one of those few people who will make a difference in your life, even if you only bumped into her in the store once and I am very grateful to be able to say that we have been friends for longer than I can remember. Sakura…" She looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Happy birthday!"

She hugged me and I found myself being pushed behind the microphone. The crowd applaud and I found myself fumbling with my shirt once more, but this time behind my back. "Hey." I swallowed hard, what do I say? "Thank you for coming. I want to thank my dad for organizing everything with Tomoyo. Thank you daddy. To my brother, thank you for always being there to pick me up when I fell down. Even though I yelled at you most of the time."

"Any time monster!"

"I'll get you for that later." Everyone laughed and I found my face flushing once again. "Enjoy the party!" I sighed in relief and made a wild dash for the stairs without trying to look to eager to get off.

I groaned when my father and brother came up the stairs and turned me around, my father's hands steering me back by my shoulders. "Not so fast monster. Dad and I have something to say first."

My heart stopped in my chest. Is the curse really going to become a full swinged nightmare now? Is it even going to be that bad? I don't know, I haven't met the person yet and I'm already drawing conclusions that are uncalled for – like I always do.

Maybe, just maybe that person won't be so bad. Maybe we will like each other and we can surely at least try to be friends. Can't we?

**_Syaoran's_****_ P.O.V._******

I was getting rather annoyed with the entire situation. I've come here for one reason and one reason only and I haven't seen that reason the entire evening. Then again, I do not even know what the reason looks like.

The music suddenly stopped and I glanced up to the stage. A young woman with long black hair was standing behind the microphone smiling sweetly down at everyone. I found myself cringe in a slight disgust. She was beautiful, sure enough, but I sure as hell hope that she was not the one.

I've been waiting nine years for this day. Everyday I would wish for this day to disappear and to never poke its head out from the ground. But every day this damned day drew closer and closer until I found myself in the company of people I do not know and could care less to learn to know.

The girl greeted everyone and I found myself cursing the greeting towards the family. Family: what a rich little embodiment of misery. She said something about a twenty first birthday and how wonderful the birthday girl is.

With a name like that I better hope she's wonderful. It will be a bit of a disappointment to see your favourite flower embodied in a snotty little girl.

The crowd pushed someone up to the stage and the spot light fell on a small young woman fumbling with her shirt. Her fingers quickly dropped from the front and she hastily pushed her hands behind her back.

The white spotlight highlighted the golden strands in her honey brown hair which were tied back in a sloppy pony and her white halter neck glittered under the light. My eyes narrowed as I moved down the blue jeans only to find a pair of black and white sneakers making fun of the rest of the neat outfit.

"She looks just like her mother." I frowned at my own mother who stood next to me. She had a dreamy look on her aging face as she stared up at the girl on stage. "So beautiful."

"You know her?" My question was drowned by the laughter and I looked up once more to find the girl's face flushed and half hidden as she peered down at her own shoes.

So the shoes were unintentional.

"All joking aside. She is one of those few people who will make a difference in your life, even if you only bumped into her in the store once and I am very grateful to be able to say that we have been friends for longer than I can remember. Sakura…" The two girls on stage smiled at each other. "Happy birthday!"

My attention went down to my own feet after that. Why was I here? The true reason? Because my mother said that I have an obligation towards the family and that I have to keep it no matter what? Because once again my future was chosen for me and once again I had no say in it what so ever? Why didn't I just walk away from the start?

Two men were on the stage now, along with the Sakura girl. The one I guessed about my mother's age and he had his hands on the girl's shoulders. Their hair had the same gold in it under the spot light and I guess him to be her father. The other man was now behind the microphone and he looked two to three years older than I do. His hair was dark and he had the same dark eyes as the older man.

"Before the monster goes running off again we would like to give her a gift." The girl looked nervous and I could see her fumbling with her shirt behind her back. What got her on the edge?

I swallowed.

It couldn't be…

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

I watched my father pull a small box wrapped in bright blue paper from his pocket and hand it to me. I smiled at the two sharing the spotlight with me and started to unwrap the box. When I lift the lid I felt my breath being caught in my throat. "It's mom's…"

My dad took the necklace from the box and fastened it around my neck. "It was your mother's and she wanted you to have it when you became a woman."

"Daddy, I…" I flung my arms around my dad's neck and he hugged me back.

"Happy birthday, dear."

"Happy birthday sis." I hugged my brother. He spun me around in response and I couldn't help but laugh when my feet touched the ground again. "My monster is all grown up."

**_Syoaran's_****_ P.O.V._******

****

If someone killed me right there and then I really would not have minded. How was it possible? How could that… that child be my responsibility towards the family?

The girl who stood by herself in the darkest corner for more than half the evening fumbling with her shirt and who forgot to put on proper shoes was my responsibility! The girl who looked like she should rather be attending high school than one who just finished her degree at university was my responsibility!

I should have known from the moment I laid eyes on her… She was afraid. She was afraid that they, her father and brother, were going to announce it to everyone tonight and leave her standing to greet… me. Instead they gave her the one thing I knew sealed my fate.

It was plain, it was white gold, it was worth thousands, it was hanging around her neck and it sealed my fate for all eternity.

I still remember the day I gave it to her mother. The woman was sickly then and I was eight. I had to give it to her and she in turn will give it to her daughter when she comes of age to seal the deal. But the woman died soon after I gave it to her and now her father and brother has brought it upon themselves to give it to her.

It was Li tradition and it has once again played itself out before me. In two months my life will change forever and now there was really nothing I could do to stop it.

I am bound by the clan law.

Unfortunately…

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

So far so great. No people I absolutely dreaded to meet and great with a fake warm smile on my face. Except for Julie… I wonder who invited her… I watched the brunette peering over the crowd. She was basically craning her neck to seek someone.

I had half a mind to ask her who she was looking for, but my lazy body filled with tension kept me from moving a muscle if it didn't involve lifting a glass to quench my thirst and hopefully drown my sorrows for the night.

This was pathetic to say the least.

I was suppose to be happy and partying with my friends until my feet could take no more and I fall down flat on my butt laughing about the headache I'm going to wake up with the following morning. Instead I was once again hiding in the dark corner away from all the attention praying that no one will miss me and that the person was not going to show up any time soon – ever!

I pushed myself more into the corner and tried to keep my drink out of the way as a snogging couple basically rolled their way down the wall in search for the back door, but unable to separate for a few moments. Sighing I opened the door for them and let them stumble out before I closed it again. At least some one was happy tonight.

I glanced at the people chatting, drinking, eating, some kissing and others having friendly arguments… It seems that everyone was happy tonight, everyone except me.

"Why aren't you dancing? You are the birthday girl after all." I glanced up at the owner of the strong male voice. Who the heck was he? Probably one of Toya's friends, if I have to judge him by age.

"I'm not in the mood." I mumbled into my wine glass and swallowed the contents before pouring myself some more form the bottle standing at my feet. I glanced at the almost empty bottle. One more glass to go then I'll have to find myself another one.

"Come on. It's not everyday a girl turns twenty one." He grinned at me and I somehow found that attractive grin playing on his handsome face very annoying to say the least. His messy hair looked earthy, but in the bad light it was difficult to tell and his eyes were also dark with this strange gold glow in them.

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"Good." I emptied my entire glass before turning to the bottle. The hell with formality. My life was about to end after this party and I might as well waist myself. I swallowed the cold contents from the bottle. Not even a glass. Disgusted I plopped it on a table and grabbed another already open bottle.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much."

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I hate my life and this is the one time I will not feel bad or will not be scolded in the morning for having a total hangover and feeling down right miserable." I sank down to the floor with my back sliding against the cold wall and he followed me down. "You want some?" I handed him the bottle and he took it from me and dark from it. He drank a lot.

"Oh good! I'm not the only one." He laughed at me and took another swing before handing it back. "Do you think a person can learn to love another person over time, even if they are forced to spend time together and do not particularly want to be together?"

"I suppose."

"You have to convince me here! I'm doing a down right miserable job trying to convince myself." I drank from the bottle and glared at it. What a nasty sweet taste. I glanced at the label and pulled a disgusted face. Oh god! I hate sweet wine.

I got to my knees and switched the bottle with a bottle soda, figuring that it would be safer than risk another bad encounter with a bottle of sweet drunkenness. The man pulled me back down by my jeans and I fell back against the wall next to him.

"I figure that if the two people forced to spend their time together will some how become attached to each other and in turn that will from some kind of love."

"Yeah, but what about the romantic kind?"

"What about it?"

"What if the one person desires the romantic kind? I am a girl after all, we all have these silly notions that prince charming will one day come and sweep us of our feet." I glanced down at my shoes. "Although mine is not particularly fancy dressed."

**_Syaoran's_****_ P.O.V._**

"What about it?"

The romantic kind… Yes what about the romantic kind? Do I want some of the romantic kind? I imagine so.

"What if the one person desires the romantic kind? I am a girl after all, we all have these silly notions that prince charming will one day come and sweep us of our feet." She glanced down at her sneakers and I grinned. "Although mine is not particularly fancy dressed."

"Not every princess wore Cinderella's glass slipper."

"True. But sneakers with this top is a bit odd. Do you know what shoes I wore with my prom dress?"

I grinned. This was turning into quite the amusing conversation. This girl was strange and fresh and I wondered how she managed to stay away from the crowd the entire evening. "No. What shoes did you wear with your prom dress?"

She lifted her foot and pointed with her finger to her shoe. "These! But no one saw them. Well until Tomoyo slipped and fell right on top of me and I went flying head over heals off my chair." She jumped up to her knees once more and the soda sloshed around in the bottle. "'Not those sneakers again!' The teacher cried. 'Not those sneakers again!'"

Shaking my head I let my fingers slip down the top of her jeans and I pulled her back down. "I imagine that you are going to wear them to your wedding as well."

"Maybe." She laughed. "If my dress is long enough." Her eyes widened and she leaned closer to me. "If you ever are at my wedding and you see me wearing a long dress, do not tell Tomoyo about my shoes."

"Who's Tomoyo?"

"My best friend and a royal pain in the ass when it comes to fashion." She drank from the soda bottle and handed it to me. I let the cool sweetness flood down my throat. I licked my lips. Sweet. I glanced at the girl who now had the bottle pressed against her lips. They looked full, moist and sweet… Nice to kiss.

I groaned slightly. The alcohol must be getting to me. "Who did you come with?" I glanced at her and she stared questioningly at me. A stroke light brushed over us lighting her eyes and I found myself lost in two dark green pools for a split second. I grinned.

"My mother. She knows your father."

"You're mother?" I watched her frown at my statement. It was clear that the wine was taking its effect on her and the sugar from the soda she just drank was battling it out in her body. Drowsiness vs. hyperness. Her body was up and ready to go, but her mind was slow and taking a while to process the information given to her.

"Who's she?"

I looked around and found my mother sitting at a table with her father deep in discussion and I could only imagine that it would be us they were discussing. "Over there." I pointed to my mother and the girl leaned against me to look over the table we sat behind. "Talking to your father."

"Oh! The pretty lady with the wolf eyes?"

"Yeah." She dropped back down, nearly sitting on top of me. She nodded approvingly at me and drank some more soda. I frowned when she propped herself up on her knees again and pulled a large bowl filled with candy down and placed it before us. She handed me one and sat back down next to me.

"Do you like these? I love the toffee kind. It sticks between your teeth and the taste stays with you forever."

"Or up to the point you have to brush your teeth." She laughed at me and plopped a chocolate covered toffee piece in her mouth.

"True, true. Okay, so we've shared wine, soda and toffees. What is your name?"

"Xiao-lang Li."

"Chinese. Wow! My fianc…" Her eyes widened as she looked up at me with an accusing finger pointing my way. "You!"

I grinned at her.

"Hello Sakura."

**AN: Hey! This is something totally different form what I've done previously and I hope you guys like it. I suspect that this one will have greater appeal than Bleeding Angel or Snow White, but any how! **

**It's a bit of a cliché, but we all so love to read it over and over again. Yes, so what about the romantic kind? Ha-ha!**

**I apologise in advance for any typing or grammatical mistakes. (Once again, English is not my first language.)**

**Thank you guys for your support!**

**Tella**

**Ps. I suspect that this is going to be a rather long fic and since varsity is starting on the 2 Feb again I won't have too much time to work on stories. Shall we say an update at least once a month? (Snow White will be updated more regularly, since I already finished writing it.) Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

I sat there…

Flabbergasted!

I think all the wine I drank drained form my body right there and then. Not knowing what to do I did the polite thing and extended my hand. He shook it without saying a word and I let it drop to my side once more.

Well you've met him Sakura. Here he is sitting right next to you with that annoying grin playing on his lips. You've talked to him and he's a nice guy.

Sighing I plopped another toffee into my mouth and looked at him with my hand resting on my palm and my elbow in turn on my knee. "Well, at least I can talk to you."

"Hmm… And everyone said that you're the quiet type."

"Yeah, I suppose. If I don't have a bottle of wine in me." I stuffed another toffee into my mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. "Hu… Who would have thought?"

I groaned when I was finally able to force open my eyes. I blinked hard and tried to focus them on the large pile of stuff in the corner of my room. I blinked again to try and make sense of the stuff. My vision focused and I stared at the large pile of colourful wrapped gifts. Oh, great. I'll probably have to work my way through it all.

I stuck my tongue out at the disgusting taste in my mouth as I pushed myself up to sit up straight on my bed. My dog looked questioningly up at me from his place next to my bed and I scratched its head affectionately. "Morning Kero."

I watched a short tail excitedly move from side to side along with a fat boggy butt as the dog made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, ready to devour anything we put in his bowl in two seconds.

I yawned as I slowly made my way down the stairs, taking it one at a time and in no rush to go anywhere. I need some disprin, or maybe something stronger… Ah! Anything that will take this headache away. I will just have to search the cabinets for what ever there is.

I walked past the couch to the kitchen and doubled back when reality sort of sunk in. "Dad! The man from last night is sitting on our couch!"

"I know honey."

"Oh! Okay then!" I walked back to the kitchen and started to raid the cabinets for any form of pain killers before pouring myself a large glass of water and making myself a mug of tea.

I slumped down in the living room couch and downed the glass of water along with the two pills I found in the cabinet. I ignored the man's amused raised eyebrow as he watched me. So I did not look my best and I sure as heck did not feel my best. Even Cinderella had off days for goodness sake!

I stuffed half an Oreo cookie into my mouth and chewed it as I leaned back in the couch with the mug of tea in my hand. "Take one if you want." I mumbled before stuffing the other half into my mouth.

"Good morning to you too."

"Morning – yes. Good – no." I bit into another cookie and lifted a brow at the dog who sat on the ground waving its short brown tail along with its doggy butt as it watched my cookie eagerly. Screw the ad. I gave it the rest and it almost swallowed my hand along with the pastry thing. Can you call cookies pastries?

I frowned at Kero. He was getting really fat. "No more cookies for you, boy." I patted its head and it tried to lick my hand - he was probably trying to get the crumbs on my fingers. I looked up at the man who sat peacefully on my couch watching me. "Don't you feel anything after all that sweet stuff?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Did you get some nice presents?"

"Haven't checked yet." I drank some tea and pulled a face at the bitter taste. Strange, this is how I always drink my tea. Ignoring the taste I reached for another cookie. "But I'll bet you no one got me the CD I really wanted."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I never get what I want. Except for this one time and he turned out fat and lazy and totally adorable." I looked down at my fat pooch curling himself into a ball to take another nap. "Well, the adorable part is questionable at times."

I swallowed the rest of the cookie and tilted my head at the man. What am I suppose to say to him? Last night was totally random and I had more alcohol in me than I've ever had in my entire life.

I sighed when the pain killers finally decided to kick in. I am never going to drink that much ever again. Well, maybe not until I feel completely miserable again.

My tea was warm and pleasing as it slid down my throat and soothed away the pain filling my body. The man kept smiling that strange smile at me and instead of surrendering myself to the uncomfortable feeling threatening to over come me I turned to my cell phone on the coffee table. I frowned at the screen: 5 messages received.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo and Julie." I mumbled as I looked through the list of names. Julie's was definitely more interesting than Tomoyo's. I know what my best friend wants, what my sort of arch enemy wants is beyond me.

I opened the message and stared at the screen. 'Hi S! I hope u had a wonderful birthday! I'm really sorry about everything in the past.' Yeah right. 'I was wondering what the Li guy was doing at ur party. Could u hook us up maybe?'

My ass I will. Although I do not really want him, he is technically speaking mine and I do not give up anything that belongs to me. Well, not to people like her.

"I don't mind, what does she look like?" I jumped at the voice behind me and he moved to sit next to me. Too close to me for my comfort.

"My private messages have absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"It involves me."

"Not the point!" I said irritated and deleted the message before moving on to Tomoyo's.

'Hey! Wake up! I have 1 hell of a hang over and I don't' want 2 suffer alone.'

'R u still sleeping?'

'Have u looked at my gift yet? U should. It's on ur dining room table.' I glanced at the table and sure enough, there sat a bright red box with a lacy black and white ribbon around it tied into a pretty bow.

'I thought u might need it some time soon. Oh! And who was the hotty you were talking to last night?'

Need what? And what is it with everyone and this Li fellow leaning over my shoulder and reading my private messages? I glared at him and he grinned at me. He is not that great. I deleted the last message from Tomoyo and slowly made my way to the table, grabbed the box and fell back down on the couch.

I don't have any energy for this day.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._******

****

I watched the girl with interest. Her hair was in layers to just above her shoulders and a mess, her face was make up free and pretty and her black top was hugging her curves in absolutely all the right places. I grinned to myself as I watched her cross her legs with the baggy light blue long pyjama pants folding to hug her legs.

She didn't seem bothered by my presence at all. She didn't bother to try and straighten her hair, she didn't rush to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, nor did she care if I saw her in her night clothes. She just sat on her couch drinking her tea without saying a word with her tired green eyes staring at her sleeping dog.

I watched her reach for a cell phone and I came up behind her to read her messages. Might as well know what makes this girl tick. Or should I say who is interested in her. I don't like competition of any kind, even if the market is secure. There is always trouble in paradise and this was sure as hell not paradise.

I grinned at the message. So someone was interested in me. The girl obviously did not approve. She deleted the message faster than any normal human being after scolding me and I took my seat next to her. Right next to her.

She shifted to one side slightly and I leaned closer. I like her sent. Pure and unspoilt by any human made products. If she smelled like this every morning I really won't mind waking up next to her. If she smelled like this every morning I will have a darn damned time to get myself out of bed.

I caught the sent of her hair when she got up to get a box from the table. Mint, her hair smelled fresh with mint. Fresh and not over bearing. She sank back down next to me and I focused my senses on her skin. Vanilla was coming from her skin. Soft, gentle and just sweet enough to tease any man to his end. Sweet like vanilla and fresh like mint.

I grinned at the box on her lap. It looked like something Lady Marmalade would have in the Moulin Rouge, not a girl who just turned twenty one sitting in her father's living room in her pyjamas. "What do you have there?"

"I have no idea, but knowing Tomoyo it can be anything and I will most probably not be to keen on it."

"What a nice thing to say about your best friend."

"You don't know her like I do." Judging by the box I was going to be the one very keen on what is inside. The girl pulled of the ribbon and made a sloppy ponytail with it before lifting the lid. Her eyes grew wide and curiosity overcame me. I pulled the lid out of her hands and grinned at the contents. "She is so dead."

I love this Tomoyo girl's way of thinking.

Inside the box was a lacy sheer black night gown with matching underwear and chocolate body paint.

I made a quick and rather unnecessary calculation. Girl plus outfit in box plus chocolate body paint equals very pleasurable time for me.

Chocolate, vanilla and mint…

I can't wait to get this girl into bed! "Hmm… Sexy."

"Like hell!" She grabbed the lid from my hands and slammed it on top. "Bloody pervert." I laughed slightly when she stormed up the stairs and I heard her bedroom door slam shut. Life from now on was going to be a lot more interesting and hopefully for me, a lot more pleasurable.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

I was still furious at Tomoyo that evening and I refused to speak to the pervert for the rest of the morning and only greeted him when he and his mother left because my father would have gotten a cow other wise.

The Deftones were screeching away in my ears, loud enough to block out any other sound that might draw my attention. My fingers lazily paged through the latest issue of the Glamour magazine and I paused at a fashion page.

They showed some RB singer I could really care less about, but the suite she was wearing was simply amazing. Tailored to perfection and the one they showed where you can mimic the artist's look was even more amazing. My finger traced the line of the suite in the picture.

If I was anything like Kero I would have drooled right there and then.

My eyes moved down to the price and I knew it was a bad mistake even before I looked at it. It was obviously going to be way out of my reach and way to expensive to ever even consider to purchase. Why couldn't she give me something like this, instead of the embarrassing outfit I just had to go and open in front of that Li guy?

My attention turned back to the music. Yeah, please God bless us all, because I am never going to ever afford anything like that.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._******

****

The hotel room was a bore to say the least and even though I was so damn tired I could hardly keep my eyes open, I still lay awake on my bed staring at the white ceiling. My eyes trailed over the white floral pattern curving its way in and out of view above my head. My eyes lingered on a small little flower that somewhat resembled a cherry blossom.

That girl…

That girl was going to be the end of me, I just knew it.

The way she unconsciously moves her body and the way everything she wears shows of her every curve of perfectly, the way her full moist lips move when she talks and the way her deep green eyes tease me to try and find every possible secret trapped in her body.

I groaned and shoved my fingers into my hair. Every guy I talked to on her party admitted to having some form of a crush on the quiet girl, but none of them could explain it. Some said it was the way she always smiled, others attribute it to her flowing movements (when she's not half drunk or in a rush), but one guy hit the hammer right on the nail.

He was tall with fair hair and identified himself as her brother-in-law, Yukito I think he said his name was. He told me the secret behind every guy's crush on the girl.

Her eyes.

It was her eyes and the hundreds and maybe even thousands of untold secrets locked way deep inside of her small body that drew every guy within a ten kilometre radius. I thought the entire notion ridiculous, until that stroke light brushed against her face just right.

Every damned mystery in the world reached out to me at that moment, begging me to solve them, begging me to unleash them from their heavenly prison.

I wonder…

I let my hands drop from my hair and turned my head to look out of the window. The sky was dark, only lit by the warm glowing city lights. Different colours of neon blue and pink, the icy glow of bright white and the warm glow of fading yellow stroked the dark clouds hanging over the town of Tomoeda.

My eyes closed and I found myself staring at he girl's rather annoyed face as she slammed the lid on the Moulin Rouge box and yelled my profanity at me before she stormed up the stairs and into her room.

I wonder what it will take to get her to surrender herself to my touch. What would I have to do before I am able to run my fingers through those wild honey locks? When will I be able to hold her close to me and kiss every inch of those lusciously full lips? What will it take to be able to feel every inch of her?

I opened my eyes and stared up at the white cherry blossom on the hotel roof smiling down at me. My hands clenched the soft sheets in my fists.

Most importantly: What will it take to be able to read all those secrets locked away behind those lovely emerald orbs?

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

I glared at all the gifts as I packed it away in boxes. It's always the same. I get loads of nice things, bracelets, necklaces, clothes, bubble bath, writing paper or notepads with matching pens and or envelopes, candles and essence, photo frames with pictures of my friends and myself… All very nice, but not what I wanted.

I sank down to the floor with my back against my bed as I listened to the All Saints sing about a place they could call their own, about swimming closer to the person they loved. Something they wanted, something they got.

I stared at my room. It was filled with nice things, but not really anything I really wanted. I stood up and grabbed the dried roses in the glass vase on my table. I did not want these. One by one I dropped them into my waist bin. George, Tai, Carl, Reyoga, Kaumi, Tori, Fuma… All the boys I got roses from on Valentines Day and I didn't want one.

I turned to the ornaments on my bookcase. It was cluttering up everything and it always annoyed me. I pulled a box closer and started to dump the hundreds of candles in it. I never even lit any of these unless the power went out. They all went into the box, except for one. It was purple and blue and quite big. Tomoyo gave it to me after we made it together. That one I want.

Cheap skate fairy statues from when we were little and I was obsessed with anything fairy-ish, stuffed teddy bears bleached over time, an old kitten toy which used to meow when you put batteries in it, shells from the seaside I'd pick up every vacation, an old Barbie doll which was suppose to look like Jasmine from Walt Disney's Aladdin.

I paused with the doll. No, this one I will keep. My dad gave it to me to spoil me one year when my brother went to summer camp and I had to stay home alone. I played with the doll for hours on end that summer. I put it on my bed next to the teddy bear my uncle gave me when I was born.

Next were all the thousands of letters I had gathered over the years. I looked at the shoe boxes in the corner of my closet, each marked with the year and grade I was in. I'll need a black bag for this. I made my way down to the kitchen, grabbed a couple of large plastic black bags and a nougat before marching up to my room again.

From now on I will get the things I want. Since spiritually I am forced into something I do not want I will please myself with earthly matters. Form now on I will only keep what I want and to hell with the rest.

I dumped every last letter into the bag. Twelve years of little notes ranging from questions about what I wanted to do during break to those describing intimate details about my friends' dates with the boys they liked at the time.

I went through everything! Shoes, clothes, towels, skin care products and make up, old ribbons and ties, CDs and cassettes, pictures I drew, notebooks from varsity and my private life, posters of boys and actors I thought to be hot when I was at high school and pictures of my friends and family laying around in my room.

If it wasn't thrown away it was immediately put in its proper place and packed away in the boxes cluttering my room.

It must have taken me the entire night, because when my dad woke me the next morning I was sleeping at my computer. I looked at it flashing a message about an error occurring while reading the stiffy in the disk drive. I let it pop out and threw it away. No more clutter.

It might not be the life I wanted, but I am going to fill it with the things I want. It's about me from now on and no one else.

About me and only me.

**AN: Hey guys. Okay, so nothing really happens except now you have a glimpse into the feelings of our two main characters. And they are feeling the complete opposite of each other.**

**Please note: There will be NO LEMON in this fic, only a bit of fluff. I want to keep this as accessible as possible to every one and going into bedroom scenes is totally not my style. If you read Bleeding Angel you would have noticed it.**

**Since its February: _Happy Valentines Day!_ (To the people who actually like the day.) **

**I hate it. Everything is turned pink and fake with corny love lines and large clichés running around like headless chickens. And somehow you always end up with some stupid cuddly thing or corny card you throw in the trash after giving the guy a fake thank you while wishing he would disappear of the face of the earth. In short, I Really HATE Valentines Day.**

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews!_**

**Tella**

**PS. A stiffy is the term us South Africans use for a floppy disk. Just to un-confuse you if you were. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**_Dedicated to my Grandfather_**

**_Leon Smeets_**

**_1932.01.07 – 2005.03.08_**

**Chapter 3**

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

Three days on and I found myself back in my own bathroom glancing at my reflection as I brushed my teeth. Everything was back to normal for me. Back to my daily routine and back to work. I opened the bathroom cabinet and frowned at the unknown possessions. Okay, so maybe thing weren't that normal anymore.

I glanced at the door before turning my attention back to the girl's stuff. Toothbrush, toothpaste, extra blades for her razor… A Venus, hu. I glanced at the bath and on its side was a blue razor next to vanilla scented body wash and mint scented shampoo and conditioner. I grinned, the secret to her intoxicating sent is revealed.

Face wash and a sponge, nothing else. Only the essentials were here, nothing more and nothing less. None of her girly stuff cluttering my cabinet, none of her creams or scrubs or scented candles littered through my bathroom, only what she needed. I frowned. Either she feels uncomfortable with sharing a bathroom with me or she likes to keep to herself in all aspects of her life.

She hardly said a word on the plane or when we first got here. I told her that she could make herself at home, seeing as this was going to be her home from now on. She simply thanked me and took her stuff to her room and unpacked some of it, but not everything. She was still uncomfortable with this entire situation, very uncomfortable.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The white shaving cream followed the curve of my jaw and under my nose as I slowly pulled the razor over my skin. The same old ritual every morning, since I was sixteen.

The bathroom door suddenly burst open and the girl stood there blinking at me. Confused she shook her head a little. "I'm nearly finished." I turned my attention back to my reflection and shaving. I saw her shrugging in the corner of my eye before she came in and sat herself down on the edge of the bath. She yawned and I stifled one, trying not to cut myself with the razor sharp edge.

I could feel her eyes watching me. Ignoring her I washed off the last of the shaving cream and put my shaving lotion on before turning my attention to her. "Anything wrong?"

"A habit." I lifted a questioning brow at her. Since when did staring at a guy when he shaves become a habit? "I used to watch my dad and brother in the mornings. Still do sometimes."

"As long it's only them and me, I'm happy." I grinned at her and she pulled a face at me.

"Don't go flattering yourself. I never said you looked good or anything." My grin grew and I closed the gap between us. I could see she was nervous, trying to keep her eyes focused on my face or any place else above my shoulders. She was wearing that tight night top again and from my high point of view it was a hundred percent in my favour.

The colour rose to her cheeks and she got up, trying to get herself in level with the top rather than the lower part of my body. She soon realised the mistake she made. I leaned against the wall, trapping her between my arms. Oh, yes. She was still very uncomfortable with this situation. "But you thought it."

My hand trailed down to her chest and I lifted the two silver chains around her neck. The one I gave her mother and another one she got for her birthday. A white gold wolf grinned up at me from between my fingers and a sliver coin made into a necklace felt light in contrast to the way it looked. I let it drop back to her chest and she put her hand over it.

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'm not. I'm just pulling them out of your mind."

"Oh really?" She looked me up and down, her eyes moving a little faster over my towel and back up to my face again. "I've seen better."

"Maybe, but you'll never have any better."

"You are rather full of yourself. Now if you do not mind, I would like to shower. In private." She stretched the last words perfectly. The meaning was as clear as daylight to any guy and I did not want to press my luck. So with a last glimpse of her flushed face I left the room pulling the door shut behind me.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

****

I'll never have any better…

The nerve of that man!

I climbed off the train, avoiding the hustling and bustling around me as I pushed through to the exit of the train station and walked up the stairs. I blinked at the sudden sharp light when I stepped out of the building and walked in the direction I needed to head in… I think.

I mean who does he think he is? Presuming that he is the best I'll ever have! Honestly. He won't even know if I ever had any or how it was. For all her knows I've had the best in the world! Yeah right. That is a total lie. I couldn't even manage to keep a boyfriend, never mind get 'any'.

I glanced at the paper and map in my hands. Mrs Li's address and a source to help me through this humongous city. I looked at the course I had mapped out for myself to follow back at the apartment and nodded in confirmation when I came to the intersection I needed to cross.

But still! Who does he think he is? Who gave him the right to look at me like that? Like, like he wanted me… I shivered in response and blinked at the buildings around me. All of them were large and grand with intriguing designs of different kinds and large beautiful gardens.

I sighed. It was clear that I was on the edge of the city and in riching-ton-ville or what ever. All I know is that the people living here are loaded.

I swallowed when I came to the desired address. This is where Li grew up? This place was huge! Enormous to say the least!

Nervous I pressed the intercom button and noticed the video camera moving down to me. Okay… "Good day, how may I help you miss?"

"Is this the Li residence?"

"Yes, it is miss."

"Sakura Kinomoto, I'm here to see Mrs Li."

I was fuming! The morning started bad, but now it was worse. Mrs Li kept on hinting about my clothes, my hair, my lack of make up, my ring-less finger, about pink every where at my wedding and about my sneakers! And to top it all off, the clear bright day has changed with my mood and I was soaked to the bone.

I grumbled as I pushed through the crowds of people with umbrellas and turned into a slightly more quite street. I dug my hands deeper into my pockets for warmth I didn't get and continued to walk on. A car came racing past and splashed me with more water.

I clenched my teeth.

Then my temper took a hold of me.

"ASSHOLE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I hollered after the car and the driver gave me a sarcastic wave. I gritted my teeth. If I ever meet that woman ever again her face will get smashed in and really bad.

The receptionist at Li Corporations looked me up and down and I glared at her. Dare say one word, just one word… I hissed in my mind as I looked at the perfectly manicured and pampered brat. "I would like to see Mr Li please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Miss, but no one is… Hey! Where are you going?" I ignored her as I marched my way to the elevators. He was the head of this place right, so his office will probably be on the top floor. I pushed the button and semi-patiently waited for the elevator. "I'll call security if you don't leave right now."

"You just try it girly!" I snapped back at her and glared at the girl before me. She took a step back, clearly distressed. "You just call one guard, just one…" The doors opened and I stepped inside before she could stop me.

I've been in this damned city for four days and I was already peeped beyond compare. Actually, I can't remember the last time I was this ticked off. I think at high school when that guy cheated on Tomoyo. His nose was never the same after that. The doors opened to the top floor and I started to make my way through the hallways in search of Li's office.

I grabbed the collar of a boy walking past me with his hands filled with papers. "Where is Li's office?" His eyes grew big and I sighed. "Could you tell me where Mr Li's office is please?"

"Down there. Second corridor, last door."

"Thank you." I let go of the boy and marched my way down the corridor ignoring all the strange and interested stares I received. I paused when I saw a familiar back and Li looking frustrated. His temper also seemed to be at the edge, but mine was already over.

"I do not know where you got that silly notion into your head. I have never been romantically linked with you in anyway and I will not start now. I have someone."

Oh yeah, that is so specific.

"But Xiao-lang honey… we are meant to be together."

Meant to be together my ass. I tapped the woman's shoulder and my fist landed hard in her face when she turned. "Fuck off bitch!" I hollered at the woman and she glared at me from the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The woman you splashed in the street! Now get lost, I need to speak to Li and he doesn't want to speak to you!" I turned back to Li. His face was in a state of shock when he turned his gaze from the whimpering woman to me. "You tell your mother that I will not have ANYTHING pink at my wedding! Nor will I put extensions in my hair, wear any access make up, change my clothes or throw away my sneakers! If she wanted the perfect little daughter-in-law she should have arranged a Barbie doll!"

"You broke my nose."

"SHUT UP! I'm not talking to you!" I hollered at the woman once more. "Get back into your prissy little Benz and get lost lady! Before I break more than just your nose!"

"Sakura, calm down will you."

"This is as calm as it's going to get! And also tell your mother that I will find my ring at my own damn time like you and I discussed!"

"Xiao-lang, what is she talking about?"

"Stop calling him by his first name!" My attention was back to the woman. "And stop meddling into my conversation!" I glared up at the woman. Her blond hair, blue eyes, red lips and too short skirt screamed slut all the way to Timbuktu.

"Oh, and what's a little girl going to do?"

"Little girl my ass!" I picked up her purse and jacket along with her and dragged her down the hallway to the elevator. "Here, let me help you." I chucked her stuff into the metal box before shoving her in. "Come near my fiancé ever again and I'll make sure that pretty little face of yours is beyond reconstructive surgery." I slammed my fist on the button and the doors closed shut.

Damn that felt good!

I haven't lost my temper like that in the longest time and it felt amazing to have every ounce of hate burning in my veins, escaping my blood. I slowly felt myself calm and marched back up the hallway with a satisfied grin playing on my lips. I ignored the stares of amazement following me.

Li still stood there. I suppose he was a bit surprised about my temper. I took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "So if you would be so kind as to tell your mother that I would appreciated it if she'd stop meddling in my affairs and that I only need her help with the planning. It is after all me that should be happy."

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

****

She was scary.

I watched her drag the slut down the hallway along with her belongings. Water was still dripping from the girl's hair and jacket and everything clung to her body showing off her curves perfectly. She chucked Lucinda's things into the elevator before pushing her into it. She said something to the woman clutching her nose before slamming her fist on the button.

This was amazing. I couldn't believe my own eyes. How could this calm and quite girl be so angry and aggressive in one split second?

Note to self: Never get Sakura angry.

Never!

Her shoulders visibly relaxed and she walked back to me with a satisfied grin playing on her lips. Oh lord, she looked so damn sexy like that. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hair clung to her face and neck, her T-shirt showed off every small rounding of her chest, her wet jeans hung on her hips and those sneakers sloshed slightly with every damn step. She was wet, she was angry and strangely satisfied and she was so damn sexy.

She took a deep breath and smiled up at me. "So if you would be so kind as to tell your mother that I would appreciated it if she'd stop meddling in my affairs and that I only need her help with the planning. It is after all me that should be happy."

I lifted a brow at her calm voice. She was back to normal, the quite and calm Sakura who keeps to herself and only speaks when spoken to or when she has something important to say. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. For the time being."

"Remind me never to get you mad." She smiled at me and nodded. I think all the adrenaline was slowly loosing its effect on her. She shivered slightly and her normally pink lips were a slight shade of blue. "Come on, I'll take you home." She nodded at me. I got my stuff and lead her down the hallway.

"Sorry about your carpet."

"Don't worry, staff will take care of it."

"Okay. Could we stop by the super market on our way home? You have absolutely nothing in your fridge."

My fingers ran through the soft layered locks around the girl's face and I watched her peacefully sleeping on me. Her small hand clutched my shirt and her body was pressed against mine for extra warmth. She had fallen asleep after dinner and I did not have the heart to wake her. So I pulled her up half onto me and lay with her on the couch and listened to the rain beating against my windows.

Her lips were slightly parted and I could feel her warm breath playing on my skin, my fingers forever combing themselves through her soft hair. It was still early in the evening and I wasn't tired. My content for the evening was having the girl so close to me and the aroma of her delicious food still hanging in the apartment.

We had gone to the supper market and basically filled my fridge to the brim. I don't think it has ever seen so much food and after the wonderful meal she had prepared for us I realised just how empty my life has been for the past five years.

I moved into this place when I was twenty and five years on it still looked the same, until now. Now I could see slight differences here and there. The kitchen was used and instead of take away bags and containers cluttering my counter there stood a pot with some left over pasta.

Mugs and empty glasses of wine were on the coffee table along with a large bowl filled with the chocolate covered toffees the girl so loves and the wrappers all lay on a heap next to the couch. Her jersey from yesterday and her now dry jacket from this morning were carelessly tossed over my favourite chair and the strange thing was, I didn't care.

It all felt so right. Despite the fact that I would have some washing up to, and more cleaning and higher food bills and that my apartment was slowly being taken over, I felt content – happy.

I looked down at the girl. My over sized jersey was slipping off her shoulder and I slipped it back up. She curled closer to me, slightly moaning in her sleep. I pulled a blanket over us and closed my own eyes. I was in no mood to get up myself and to try and wake the girl now would only be madness.

She moved in her sleep once more, pulling herself closer to me and our legs intertwined. Her bare feet brushed against mine and I could feel the warm sensation of wanting her run up through my veins, through my body. I opened my eyes to look at the girl and found her face obscured from my view. I smiled and pulled my fingers through her hair once more. Soft, wild and smelling fresh like mint…

Sleep slowly overtook me and I glanced down at the sleeping girl once more. I've known her for a week and already my life was turned upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: Hey! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two, but a lot happened. I mean, it's not everyday you see Sakura throwing a woman into an elevator. I suppose this is about the most action you are going to get in this fic. **

**This is an arranged marriage fic, but I want to keep it incident free. No jealous ex-lovers, no stalkers, no run away bride or groom or wedding cakes or missing bridesmaids or best men. It's just a normal story about two people forced to live together and who finally fall in love with each other. You have to admit, you don't get too many of those on **

**But I promise to do my best with the romantic moments and to keep you sighing and swooning and wishing for more. **

**_Thank you for the great reviews!_**

**Tella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. **

**Chapter 4**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I sighed at the sight of the apartment door welcoming me home. My feet and body was aching from the long walk and train ride home. I fumbled with the keys and finally managed to get the door to click open for me. Finally, no more walking, no more riding, no more stuff I don't want to do and best of all no more Mrs Li.

I let my forehead press against the cold wooden door and closed my eyes. Heavenly bliss… My mind was tired and my body ached from the continues strain on my muscles. I had to practically bite my tongue and clench my fists to keep myself from either shouting at or strangling Mrs Li.

The damn woman did not know when to quit. At least she got the message and stopped hinting about my look and having pink at my wedding. Pink for crying out loud! Do I look like some kind of Barbie doll? NO! I wore beat up sneakers to my prom and twenty-first for crying out loud. Does she really think she's going to get pink at my wedding? I don't think so. So there! No pink for me!

Jippy!

But venues are another thing all together. Up and down, up and down the whole damn city in search for the 'perfect location'. Please add sarcastic voice and fake optimistic face at this stage.

URG!

Tough bleeding luck if the damn place doesn't serve caviar or if the swimming pool is to close or what ever! I don't want fish eggs, I am not going to swim and neither are the guests… Speaking of, I still need to 'discuss' the press matter with her. I opened my eyes and my vision fell on a big pair of neat black shoes.

Li.

I groaned and closed my eyes again. I've been avoiding him like the plague for the past week and I was able to get away with it thanks to Mrs Li, but I will have to face him sooner or later. I swallowed hard. Hopefully later.

"You can stop hugging the door, you know." Damn it. I gave a rather weak laugh at the situation I found myself in. So damn typical. Nothing can ever go my way. I turned around and smiled at him, but it only made him raise an eyebrow at my small "hi". Damn it!

"Sakura, we need to talk." What? Talk. Talk about what? I don't want to talk. Why else would I be avoiding you like crazy for the past week? I think the shock and fear showed on my face, because his frown deepened. "If you can haul some slut down a hallway you can talk to me."

My eyes immediately fell to the ground and I found my fingers fiddling with my T-shirt's hem. I don't want to talk. I'm a coward. I avoid emotional conversations of any kind unless it involves anger. I bit my lip as I tried to find the courage to ask him my question. "About what?"

"About us. You and me." His voice was gentle and slowly coming closer to me. "There is no need to be nervous." He brushed my hands off my shirt and took one in his own before leading me to the couch and sitting me down with him next to me.

"Sakura, I know you are not particularly impressed with this entire situation, heaven knows I'm still adjusting myself. But I would like for us to try." What? I looked up at him and found the serious flicker of gold playing in his eyes. "I enjoy your company and our conversations on the rare occasion you decide to talk to me. Please let us try, even if we can't be lovers… at least friends."

Lovers…

I averted my gaze down to my hands on my lap. I've never really thought of us in that way. Will I be able to love him in that way? Do I want to love him in that way? I bit my lip. Maybe…

Maybe I can turn this into my own fairytale. Maybe I will fall in love with prince charming, a.k.a. Li, and then maybe we can live together happily ever after. Is that possible?

No.

This isn't some stupid fairytale I can loose myself in for a while only to be woken up to face reality once more. This is reality. This is important. This will change everything. Will I be the selfish little brat I promised myself to be when I packed my things or will I take a chance on this man and maybe be happy?

"Please Sakura…"

"I'm sorry."

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

Sorry?

After a week of her avoiding me I finally get the chance to sit her down and tell her how I feel about this situation. How I would like us to handle this situation and she says 'sorry'. How the hell am I suppose to respond to that? What does it mean in the first place? 'Sorry I'm not going to try' or 'sorry for not trying in the first place'?

Not that I'm angry at her. Maybe a little disappointed, but I suppose her reaction is to be expected. She's not a very out going girl to begin with, so to with draw from our world and to try and avoid me must seem natural to her. It's her way of protecting herself. I watched her as she bit her lip slightly and I somehow got the idea that she wasn't finished with what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I haven't been trying. I… I'll try from now on." I smiled down at her and gave her hand a thankful squeeze. She's going to try. We are going to try and if we work together, if we try hard enough then just maybe… Just maybe this will work out.

"Li?" I frowned down at her and sat myself back down. Tea can wait. "Do you think I'm pretty?" I smiled down at her, her eyes were still focused on her hands. "I… You don't have to answer. It's just that your mother said that I look like my mother and…"

I let my thumb brush over her flushed cheek and tilted her chin so she would look me in the eye. "You are beautiful." Our eyes met and I could feel her searching for the truth of my answer. Her eyes quickly adverted to the kitchen and I couldn't but help grin at her reaction.

"Do you mind takeout? I'm too tired to cook."

"Takeout is fine."

"Okay. I'll call." I leaned back on the couch and watched her get up. I blinked when she stopped halfway and looked at me. Her lips brushed against mine for a brief moment before she pulled away and made her way to the telephone.

It was short and sweet. Too short, but just sweet enough and I longed for more.

Rain beat in anger and frustration against my window as I lay watching the sky light up in an aggressive display of power and will. Thunder roared in the clouds, muffling all city sounds and lightning burned temporary images into my mind.

I frowned when the sound of a door clicking open sounded between the roars. I turned to look at my door and found the girl standing there. Her hand nervously rested on the door knob and her eyes searched for me in the dark room. "Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Thunder crashed down to the earth and her attention snapped to the window and the rain beating against it. Resisting the urge to shake my head at her I moved to the opposite side of my bed and pulled the covers back, indicating for her to get in. She silently obeyed and I wrapped my arms around her cold body after pulling the covers over her.

"Couldn't sleep, hu?" She nodded and curled closer to me. Another flash lit up the cloud covered sky and I smiled down at the girl's sleeping face. All she needs is someone to be close to her, to hold her when she feels lonely, but she is too darn stubborn to admit this. To herself maybe, but not to me or anyone else.

I suspect as a little girl she would crawl into bed with her father or brother when she felt alone or scared. Probably with her brother, she once told me that she does not like making her father worry about her. Mr Kinomoto had a heavy weight upon his shoulders. Having to care for a little girl and her brother alone after his wife's tragic death could not have been easy.

He told me that she was much more open when she was younger, before her mother's death. She did not hide in herself so much; she did not shy away from the world as much… Life and death has a way of changing people, sometimes for the best other times for the worse. In the girl's case I would say it was a bit of both.

She lived her life in the fantasy worlds created by great authors, seeking treasure on far off islands or swimming with mermaids on the quest to find young lost love. She danced on the clouds with boys who can fly and glanced at the gorillas living in Africa with adventures young women while she helped the fairy godmother to create Cinderella's dress for the ball.

Even now I can see her loose herself in the fantasy worlds of others and become part and live the story printed on the page. Dwarfs, elves, dragons, fair maidens and handsome knights… I felt jealous knowing that she will always loose herself in the words of others, but I was grateful as well.

It helped from the person she is today. Smart, reserved, a keen knack for detail others fail to notice. I muffled the laugh trying to escape my lips. She was the only person till this day who noticed. She is the only one who caught up on my own game of cat and mouse I play with others.

She is also the only one who was able to beat me at my own game. She refused to allow me to hide myself away in my study and drown my thoughts with work. I remember the first Sunday I tried to hide myself from the world. I was not allowed to be left alone. She came in and curled herself up in my easy chair with her book on her lap.

We did not speak a word, but her presence made all the difference. I am not alone anymore. I was never lonely, not truly, but she filled that empty space I was always aware of. She filled the void that was once part of my life. I am glad it is gone, I am glad I do not have to live with it anymore.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and held her in my arms.

I hope she will stay with me always.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

There it is again.

It's faint, but penetrating at the same time. A couple of notes repeated over and over again. Piercing through the walls, through my skin down into my bones… Drilling into my exhausted mind.

My eyes burned when I tried to open them and my body urged me to stay down, to sleep some more. My body wants to obey the wait pressing me down…

BUT THAT DAMN SOUND!

I groaned as I sat up and Li's arm fell down to my lap. I glared at his sleeping form. How come he can still sleep and I got woken up by some shrill sounding noise that now seems oddly familiar now that I'm awake. I frowned as I listened to the sound blaring through the silent apartment.

"My cell phone!" Pulled myself from under his arm's wait and fell to the ground before rushing through the hallway to find my phone. My room! I turned a sharp corner and slid into my room, tripping over my sneakers and landed stomach flat on the ground. Groaning I pulled out my phone screaming at me from inside my bag. "Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Morning dear, where are you? We've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"What?" Twenty minutes? We? This makes no sense and my damn knee is bleeding. Who the heck are we and waiting for wha… "AH! Mrs Li, I am so sorry! I totally over slept!" I hastily walked to Li's room only to find him still sleeping. Irritated I shook him violently only to get a pair of dark eyes glaring at me with Mrs Li's voice blaring in my ear. "You talk to her."

I tossed my phone at Li, his glare was still fixed on me when he answered the phone. I did not bother to stay to listen. I needed a shower and fast. If I hurry I can be there in about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. Damn blood. I pressed my hand over my knee as I hopped to the bathroom.

I think that was one of the fastest showers I took in my life and when I opened the bathroom door I found Li leaning against the pane. I lifted a brow at him and he let my phone drop into my hands. "Be ready in ten, I'll take you. Apparently mother dear wants a word with me as well."

"What ever, just hurry."

"Yes your highness." I glared at the shut door before me. Oh, he is so going to pay for that cheap little remark.

"Move your ass. You are slowing us down." I glared at Li as he took his royal time to lock the car. I mean, how slow can you be? You have to press a button for all the doors to close. A button for crying out loud!

Your highness… indeed. He's the one who's walking around like he has all the time in the world. No, I am not enthusiastic about seeing my mother-in-law to be, nor the other person who is with her. All I want to do is to get this over and go back to sleeping.

"Run ahead then."

"So I get all the rap and you don't? I do not think so!" I grabbed his hand and started to pull him through the parking lot to the café's entrance. There is no way I'm going to let Mrs Li blow her top on me and then he comes along without getting scolded. It's his fault too.

I spotted Mrs Li sitting in the corner with another woman and started to drag the bulk of a man though the 'rows' of tables. "Xiao-lang dear, if you walk any slower you are going to stretch Sakura's arm. Come sit down." YES! He got the scolding and not me! Yes! Yes! Yes! "Morning dear."

"Morning ma'am." I moved in on the bench like seat and sat myself down across the unknown woman with Li next to me. Her ruby like eyes were quite unusual and calculating, but I could not help but smile at the warmth they held and she smiled back at me. Red gloss highlighting a perfect calculated smile with natural warmth and sincerity.

She reminded me of one of those fair ladies from ancient China, dressed in a lavish black silk gown trimmed with red and gold thread. A wise woman, blooming a wondrous picture of strength and kindness, like Mrs Li.

"You must be the lovely Sakura everyone keeps telling me about. Though I have to say, their words do you no justice." Her ruby eyes flickered with mischief as she quickly glanced Li's way. I held back my frown when I found him glaring at her. Did he talk about me? "My name is Meiling Rae, Xiao-lang's cousin."

The Meiling Rae? She is one of the most successful business women in Asia. Tomoyo idolises her. "It is an honour to meet you Mrs Rae."

"No need to be so formal. Meiling is fine. Besides, Mrs Rae makes me sound so old." I laughed at her remark. In pictures she always seemed to be above the rest, untouchable if I remember correctly. Yet in life she is… normal. "Well Aunty Yelan, when you said she was a piece of work I did not think you meant a work of art."

Li snorted at her remark and I found myself glaring at him. "Don't let her exterior fool you dear cousin. She has quite the temper hidden beneath that placid face."

"Yeah, a temper you will find turned your way if you don't cut your crap." His face faltered slightly and I grinned in victory as I read my menu. Told you I was going to get him back for his remark.

"So tell me Xiao-lang, why are you late? Did you two have a late night?" Meiling gave us a suggestive smile and I could feel my face threatening to burn up if another word of this is going to be mentioned.

"No!"

"Yes." I could feel my face burning as I glared at him. We did nothing of the implied sort, nor do I intend to do anything of the implied sort very soon. My heart raced when his grin grew. My integrity, my honesty and my virtue is on the line here. His eyes softened and the rapid beating of my heart slowed to a slightly more normal pace. "We watched an interesting movie last night and it went on a little longer than we thought it would."

"Are you sure the movie is the only thing that kept you up?"

"Don't be vulgar Meiling. She's only twenty one."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

****

Oh for the life of me. I am not in the mood for this nonsense, not at this time of the morning and not before I even had my breakfast. "What's it suppose to mean? It, Sakura, is suppose to mean that Meiling should keep her mouth shut and not to involve you…"

"So just because I'm younger than you all it is automatically assumed that I know nothing, that I'm not experienced in life."

"Sakura…"

"No! I've had it! Really I have. With this entire family! With everyone trying to tell me what I want and what I don't for my own damn wedding. How I should behave and look and how I shouldn't. Constant questions about why I'd rather keep to myself and implications about my relationship with Li made by nosy doormen… And guess what. It is none of your damn business. Good day!"

I watched her jump over me and march out of the café. "Thank you very much. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get through to that girl?"

This is just perfect, exactly what I need. I finally get her to open up a bit; I get her to stop ignoring me… Everything was perfect. Everything was wonderful for an entire week and then my dear mother and cousin come along and screw everything up.

Shit!

She trusted me. She trusted me enough to seek my company when she felt alone and now… And now everything is damn well ruined.

I cannot see why mother insists on forcing venues, menus and flowers onto her. It is her wedding after all, let the girl get what she wants. Let her be happy for a little while… I don't want her to be miserable, really I don't. I want her to be happy, to belong and to be loved.

I want her to let me love her.

"Sakura?" I searched the parking lot with my eyes. She was sitting up against a wall next to my car with her legs pulled up to her body and her face hidden behind her knees. Sighing I made my way to the girl. "Sakura, are you alright?"

My heart nearly broke when her tear stained face looked up and her green eyes shimmered with unspoken words of misery. "Sakura, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." I felt my knees drop to the ground before I pulled her against me. Her tears soaked my shirt as I held her close. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"It's not you." Her voice was broken and soft. "I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you. I just…" Her body shook slightly. Slowly I let my fingers glide through her hair to comfort her, to reassure her.

"You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"I miss my family."

"I know honey, I know." I pulled her away from me and pulled my handkerchief from my pocket before wiping the tears from her pretty face. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that. No crying on your own, okay?" She nodded at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. "How about we go look for our rings?"

"But your mother…"

"My mother can wait. Today it's just you and me. What do you say?"

"I would like that very much."

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!**

**Hey! Poor Sakura is so confused she doesn't really know what to do or what to feel. And Li is trying his best, I mean, asking someone to try to love you must be difficult. He is trying to understand her, where she comes from and why she is the way she is. **

**Thank you for the great reviews! I noticed a lot of new names, thank you for reading and the encouragement and sometimes threats to continue with my story. Also thanks a lot to the loyal fans. Some of you have been following my stories for some time now and I appreciate your support. **

**See you all next month!**

**Tella**

**PS. To _Zyric_, thank you for your very long review. The reason why my English is good, is because my mother made us (my brother and I) speak English for one day a week since we were very little. So I've been bilingual most of my life (Afrikaans being my home language and English my second). My grammar is good, but thank your lucky stars Bill Gates invented something called the Spell Check. My spelling is another story altogether! **

**And _Kayapride_I'm so glad you are okay! Cars can be fixed and new ones can be bought, but friends can't. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt in the accident. Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Birthday To Me?**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Chapter 5**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

****

**C**onfusion and uncertainty.

Two very powerful words I thought I would never use outside a media form or an educational form.

A film can be confusing, jumping from one time line to the next and from one character's noir world to the following's expressionistic reality. A book can cause uncertainty, make you question the morals of the world, the why of some event and how of something. An exam question first creates uncertainty and when you move on to the following only to find that I follows on the first you were unable to answer, into confusion.

Media and educational forms have created many confusing and uncertain situations for me in the past, but I have never been faced with in real life. And I don't mean when you find yourself standing with two T-shirts in your hands that you absolutely adore, but your allowance will only permit one to be purchased.

I mean true and real utter confusion and uncertainty. You find yourself trapped in your self created room of emotion, cornered and unable to escape.

The cap of your internal soda bottle is bulging from the pressure it is trying to keep under lock and key. And you just know… You just know that any moment now that glass is going to shatter and tear your insides to shreds. It's going to leave you to bleed to death with that confusion and uncertainty drifting on your bottle cap while they laugh at you.

They'll point their ugly little bony fingers at you and laugh at you loudly and tease you mercilessly for your inability to get rid of them, your failure in solving your emotional problems.

I don't want to find myself cornered in a self made room. I don't want my bottle to shatter and tear my insides to shreds. I don't want to be laughed at and teased by cold hearted embodiments of my own emotions.

But I am so damn confused.

So confused.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

**I **sat at my desk playing with the little black velvet box containing the girl's wedding ring. My fingers absentmindedly twirled the box around as I balanced it on its edge, my gaze fixed on it as it spun around and around. My hand slammed down on the box and it lay silently under my palm. I bit my lip when I lifted my hand hesitantly.

There on the polished oak lay the little black box smiling up at me. Encouraging me… Yeah, encouraging me to do what? To tell the girl? No, I can't do that. She's not ready yet. She's not ready to hear it at all, but maybe…

I can be true to both the girl and myself without saying it directly, without showing it directly. I haven't lied to her yet and I do not intend to do so in the very near or very far future. She is my future for heaven's sake. If I screw up now my entire life is going to be a miserable emotional mess.

I found myself flipping open the lid and I smiled down at the plain silver polished band smiling lovingly back at me. The cold metal felt pleasant between my fingers, smooth like her skin, cold like her temper and warm as well. Warm as her eyes, begging me to solve those darn secrets she keeps locked in that small body of hers.

If only she'd open up a bit more, then I can show her.

I'll show her how it feels to be loved by a Li. To be loved by me. To be loved by Xiao-lang Li. I'll show her all the pleasures of the human touch and the enchantment of the lover's voice. I'll show her that she will never have to feel lonely and that she'll never have to be alone again. I'll show her that I will do my best to always be there for her no matter what.

I'll show her that I need her and that I long to be with her. I'll show her that imagining my future without her has become impossible and that is wish for her to always stay with me. I'll show her that she has captured my heart in almost the same manner the little Card Mistress captured the heart of her once rival, just like in the manga I caught her reading.

It's funny how rivals always turn in to be lovers in those kinds of stories. Boy hates girl, girl hates boy, and fate intervenes and sends them on a one way collision course straight into one another. And within the chaos of solving the mess they find themselves in, they find one another and learn to love each other…

We had some form of rivalry in the beginning, even before we knew each other. We hated each other for existing. If the other did not exist neither of us would have been caught in this. I remember hating the unknown girl who ruled my future. I hated her the most when my honour would not allow me to date others. I could not be unfaithful to my fiancé, even if I hated her.

My eyes lifted to my open door and I glanced down the short hallway to the living room. I know that she was there, thinking or reading. She always seems to be thinking or reading about something, trying to enrich her world with words of others and with words of her own. I hope she is thinking of me, the same way I'm thinking of her.

Rivalry to friendship, friendship to love… Would we be able to bridge the menacing river flowing between us?

My feet seemed to follow my mind and I found myself standing at the corner gazing down at the girl. The pale moonlight illuminated the intense emotions burning in her eyes while she sat staring down at the city with her legs pulled up to her body. Intense emotions burned in her eyes, emotions I have hoped not to see drowning the depth of her green.

I sat myself down behind her and pulled her up to me. She laid her head back against my shoulder and I smiled as I let my own gaze travel to the busy night city beneath us. "Thank you."

"For what?" I looked down at the girl and she smiled up at me, the emotional fire burning calming down for now. Her smile was honest and beautiful, the way I remembered her laughter and words from the first time I met her. She is honest and beautiful.

"For today. Your time and my ring." I smiled when she held up her left hand. A simple engagement band grinned back up at us and the three small diamonds teased us with winking lights.

"Anytime." I let my face drop and planted a small kiss on her cheek, but quickly with drew when I realised what I was doing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I paused mid sentence when her lips crashed against my own cheek for a split second. "Okay…"

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

****

**I** knew he was watching me, I could feel his eyes detailing every part of my body, my face and my eyes. He always did that. He would just sit or stand somewhere and watch me, almost the same way I watch him shave in the bathroom every morning. He will just stand there and watch me for a while and then go about his own business, or sit and 'take in' my movements for a while.

He thinks I don't notice this. He thinks I don't see him watching me closely, but I do. I see him every time. The funny part is that I do not feel uncomfortable when he does it. Even on the first morning after my party he sat in my living room watching my tired face with this calm amused and slightly pleased look on his face, and I did not feel uncomfortable.

I found myself thinking 'Typically Li' when he sat down behind me and pulled me up to him. His body was warm and the steady rise and fall of his chest calming. I watched his faint reflection in the glass as he looked out onto the dark city. His dark eyes were calm and content, but a small flame of golden uncertainty danced within them, begging me to extinguish it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For today. Your time and my ring."

"Anytime." My breath got caught in my throat when his lips softly touched my cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I didn't give him time to finish and gave him a quick kiss back. "Okay…" This guy is hilarious. I know he wants to kiss me, I can see it in his eyes every day. I can see it every time he looks at me.

It's the same look Toya gave Yukito, the same look Dad gives mom's picture and the same look Mrs Li gave Mr Li's photograph when she told me of him.

Li looks almost just like him.

"Could you tell me about your father?"

"My father?" I nodded and a smile pulled itself onto his lips. "My father was a great man. He built the company from scratch and spent hours building it piece by piece. He never gave up on anything, not on his company nor on us. He was encouraging in his own way. Always showing at performances and matches, helping with homework or just playing with us when he had the time.

"He could be frightening though, a bit domineering. But I suppose he had to be to keep my mother from taking over the world. She's a bit too ambitious at times and domineering in her own way, but you have been at the receiving end of that already."

"I still have to apologise."

"Don't bother. She will be over the moon about this morning." I frowned as I looked up at him and he grinned down at me. "My mother likes people who can stand up for themselves. She liked you before, but now you will practically be hailed as one of her own daughters."

Hailed as her own daughter? I don't really understand what he is trying to say to me. Is he even trying to say something or is this just one of his stories? He's not Yamazaki that's for sure, but he's still capable of stretching the truth. "I don't understand. Why would she be glad I yelled at her and your cousin?"

"Because my dear…" his voice was soft and husky as he tilted my face so my eyes would not leave his. I swallowed hard as he slowly leaned closer to me. "She knows you'll be able to put me in my place if I…" My eyes widened when his lips pressed against mine and he pulled my body against his.

Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind, not one giving me an answer to what to do. Others gave me answers I would rather ignore. I parted my lips to protest. A big mistake. He deepened the kiss slightly, drowning all sound I had managed to create and I slowly felt myself surrendering to him.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

**I** drowned her protests with my kiss, not willing to give up now. I've been waiting to do this from the first moment I laid eyes on the girl. She tasted just like I imagined and better. Oh! So much better than I could ever imagine. The soft sweet taste of vanilla drove my senses insane and the fresh burst of mint teasing both my sense of smell and taste made me long for more.

Her body relaxed under my touch and I marvelled at the feeling of her lips against mine when she kissed me back. Soft, full and sweet, she was so much more than I could ever imagine. She is all I ever wanted and all I ever desired. She moaned slightly and I pulled her closer to me. I wanted to feel every inch of her, I wanted to explore every curve of her body and taste every corner of her lips.

Her hands tightened their hold on my shirt and dropped. Her eyes were wide and filled with some form of fear when she pulled away. "I…" She scrambled to her feet and ran to her room as I followed close on her heels. Her door slammed shut in my face and my fist landed hard on the wood.

"Sakura, open up. Open up Sakura." She did not respond. "Sakura, you can't ignore what happened. You want it as much as I do, I know you do. Why else did you kiss me back? Come on, you cannot ignore this!"

"Yes I can!" I held back a frustrated growl.

"No you can't! You can't just ignore everything you feel uncomfortable with! You cannot ignore me! I won't allow you to."

"You can't make me do anything! You're not my father Li and I'm already going to marry you. Isn't that good enough?"

"No it's not." She opened her door and walked straight past me to the living room. Her eyes were fixed before her and she did not dare look at me. I watched her practically turn the apartment upside down as she searched for something. "What are you looking for?" She ignored me and continued her search. "Sakura, what are you looking for?"

"Damn it!" She cursed and flung a cushion into the corner of the room. I suppose I should be grateful she didn't aim the damn thing at me. The temper she's in at the moment was very close to the one she had when she flung the slut into the elevator.

"Sakura, calm down. What are you looking for?"

"My note book and pencil case!"

I sighed. She has this little habit of using things and then leaving them in the most impossible places a person could possibly think of. Her sneakers and notepad being the most often misplaced objects in this place. "There, on the floor."

"Thank you."

"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." With that tone of voice? I would say it is everything but fine. She picked up her note book and pencil case, making sure one of her pens or pencils did not roll onto the floor and under something as it did the day before. She was everything but fine and I was not about to give up just because some girl has a temperamental problem, even if does scare me a little.

"No, you…"

"I said it's fine." She snapped at me and I grabbed her arm before she could walk away from me again.

"No it's not fine! You are not fine! Now stand still for one damn second and tell me what is bothering you." I want to hear her say it! I need to hear her say it! I need to hear her say that…

"Damn it Xiao-lang! Not every one likes to talk about what's bothering them! And I am one of them! So stop asking me. I don't want to talk about this. I never want to talk about this or us! Do you understand? NEVER!"

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

**I** ignored him as I walked past him down to the living room I need to find my note book and my pencil case. I lifted the news paper and cursed when I couldn't find it. Under the table, the couch, in the kitchen, under the chair, in the bookcase… I needed it now. I felt frustration running through me and Li kept asking me what I was looking for.

I needed it!

I need it to get away from him! I need to get away. I am not going to cry again. Not in front of him! I am never going to cry in front of him ever again and I am certainly not going to cry about him. "Damn it!" I flung a cushion to the corner of the room.

"Sakura, calm down. What are you looking for?"

"My note book and pencil case!"

"There, on the floor."

"Thank you."

"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine."

"No, you…"

"I said it's fine."

He grabbed my arm before I could pass him once more. "No it's not fine! You are not fine! Now stand still for one damn second and tell me what is bothering you."

"Damn it Xiao-lang! Not every one likes to talk about what is bothering them! And I am one of them! So stop asking me. I don't want to talk about this. I never want to talk about this or us! Do you understand? NEVER!"

His eyes widened and I felt ashamed for saying what I said. "I… I did not mean to push you… to invade your privacy… I…" He let go of my arm and his hand fell in defeat next to his body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I just… I don't know what to do, okay?" He looked at me and I forced the tears back, my voice, however, disagreed with my action and I cursed it for giving me away. "I don't know how to handle this or you for that matter! And I don't know where I want this to go."

"Sakura…"

"Shut up and listen, will you? I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want. I have never felt like this before. I always know what I want and I always know what to do to get it. Now I don't know what I want! I don't even know what the hell to feel!"

"Confusion is part of life."

"But not my life Li! There is no room for confusion, not in the real life. I'm suppose to hate you with everything I've got! I am supposed to hate this place and this situation and the people! I am supposed to hate your mother. The angels know I would love to hate her for dragging me all across this city, but I can't. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

I pushed him roughly and he stumbled slightly, socked at my action. "I don't even know why the hell you made peace with this situation. I suppose we don't really have a choice, but you of all people… Why did you give up so quickly?"

"I did not give up!" His voice was strong and domineering, equal and eager to match mine. "I did not give up. I never give up!"

"Then what the hell happened?"

"I gave in."

"What?" Of all the answers he could give I was not prepared for this one. He gave in? What is that suppose to mean? And who did he give into? His mother? She is a control freak, but for heaven's sake he's a grown man. She couldn't possibly posses so much power over him could she?

"I did not give in to my mother." I frowned at him. "You have this little habit of frowning whenever you think about my mother or when her name is mentioned. No, I did not give into her. I gave into myself."

"Yourself?"

"You're a smart girl Sakura. Figure it out." I watched him walk to his study and close the door behind him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Li?" I sank to the ground as I watched the closed door. What is that suppose to mean? Please Li, I don't know what to think or to feel. Please… "Xiao-lang please!"

**AN: HALLO! Sakura is confused… Poor girl. Noticed how she tries to escape her own feeling by asking Li random questions, like asking him to tell her about his father? Some of you might have caught onto it, others not. Oh and did you notice something else? Something else she never did before? Tell me what you noticed and I will let you know in the next chapter if you made a correct observation or not.**

**Yes Elithil, it is I. I am the author of Snow White and several other stories, but let's not go into that. But thank you for noticing, I suppose(?). And Bookworm1214, if you read more closely you would have noticed that I used "u" instead of "you" in only the SMS Tomoyo sent Sakura. It was suppose to show that she was reading a text message or four. (Chapter 2) You were the first to make a comment on it, though. Thanks.**

**NB! PLEASE****: My exams are starting the 30th of May until about mid June, so Chapter 6 will be late. I have to prioritise here and let's face it, varsity comes first. So please be patient.**

**Thank you for all your great reviews!**

**Tella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 6**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I'll show him. I'll show that damn bastard just what I am capable of doing. 'You're a smart girl Sakura. Figure it out.' What ever! I don't have time to figure out his ridicules riddles. If he doesn't want to tell me, that's just peachy. Everything is just peachy with me then.

I have a wedding to plan and no damned Li is going to get in my way. I am going to get everything I want. The flowers I want, the venue I want, the food I want, the dress I want and the people I want. Everything I want will be there and Mrs. Li is going to damn well agree with it or sit on the sidewalk outside the church.

I'll show her. She's not going to boss me around anymore. I've had it with being polite to my soon-to-be-mother-in-law. Elder or not, she is going to listen to me from now on and she is going to listen to what I say. It's my wedding and I want it this way.

I lay down my pencil and looked at the drawing before me. The final piece of my wedding puzzle was finally complete. It took Mrs. Li three weeks to drag me around the city and we got no where. It took me two days and I had it down to every last detail. The guest list and flowers to be used and ways they should be arranged. Where everything will be placed in both the church and reception hall, the reception hall I want to use for the event along with the décor and menu.

The only thing not part of my planning is my wedding dress and bride's maid's dress. That's Tomoyo's baby and I already approved of the designs she mailed me a couple of days ago. If everything goes well, and knowing Tomoyo it will, I will have my dresses ready two weeks in advance.

I sighed as I packed away the last of my art supplies and filed the drawing along with the others. I have time for a shower and then I have to go to the photo shop to make copies for dear mother-in-law and cousin-in-law. I sighed once again and lifted myself from my floor. Everything ached in my body and my eyes felt heavy and burnt from the lack of sleep.

The warm water felt pleasant as it hit my body, slowly easing away the aches and tension throbbing through my muscles. I opened my eyes and saw Li's shampoo bottle curiously glancing my way.

Bastard.

He is such an arrogant bastard. He probably feels that he is on some form of power trip at the moment. Keeping things from me… I know he doesn't want to tell me. What ever it is he is not telling…

OH! This makes no sense. I make no sense. He is not some bastard messing with me and I know that he does not particularly enjoy power trips… It's just… I don't know! It's just so damn unfair I suppose. He has it all figured out already and I'm still on the sideline wondering whether the water is safe enough to jump into or not.

And I can still see confusion and uncertainty pointing their little bony fingers at me, but now they are floating away on my sneakers. My favourite shoes and they are floating away with it. They are taking my hopes and dreams and leaving me with my nightmares and worries.

Oh heavens! I was never like this. I always had a plan for my future. That's why I went to university, that's why I saved my entire life. I wanted to rent an apartment in the city and work at a trendy business and slowly build my way up. I had a dream and it was broken into ten thousand pieces I will never be able to put back together again.

My naked back slid down the cold tiled wall as I sank down to the floor. My tears had an unfamiliar cold touch as they ran down my face to mingle with the hot water beating down on me. Slowly I let my sobs escape me and I surrendered myself to the misery and confusion that had been boiling inside of me for the past two days.

I didn't stop crying when the water stopped beating down on my body and a towel was wrapped around me. I felt myself being lifted off the floor and into familiar arms. I didn't care that I had nothing on or that anyone would see me, I just buried my face in his shirt and cried.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

She was up the entire weekend working on something, I'm not sure what. Our wedding - maybe. She only left her room to do the basics or to get something to eat or drink, and during that time I found myself back to square one. She ignored me completely and only spoke when totally necessary.

I felt sick somehow. Did I become so emotionally depended on the girl? Stupid question. In one easy answer: Yes. I have become emotionally depended on her, I wanted her in every way humanly possible and now she was ignoring me all because of some stupid kiss.

A stupid kiss I would love to share with her once more. To feel her soft lips and to taste her tantalising warmth…

I frowned when the shower didn't stop beating loudly against the tiles. She should have been out by now. Cautiously I opened the door slightly to peer inside. Behind the matt glass I could see her silhouette dragged to the ground and her sobs became audible every now and again. "Sakura?"

She did not answer me and I pulled open the door to find the girl crying in a heap on the hard tiles. Her wet hair clung to her face and neck and her body shivered slightly when she sobbed.

Shit Sakura, what did I do to you?

Unable to think of anything else to do I stopped the water from beating down any further on her exhausted body and wrapped a towel around her before lifting her off the ground. She desperately clung to me and I tired to sooth her as she poured her heart and soul into her tears. "What did I do to you?"

She pulled me into a tight embrace and I gently hugged her back. I allowed myself to push her wet hair from her face and she smiled slightly at me. I frowned at her green eyes burning with confusion, searching for answers. "No crying on your own, remember?" She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. "You're too beautiful to be crying."

She laughed weakly at me. "You're just saying that." I pulled another towel from the rack behind me and whipped the water from her face and started to dry her hair. She sat silently between my legs with her eyes locked on one of the buttons on my shirt and her hands clasping securely around the towel covering her body.

Her eyes turned to my face when I let the towel glide down to her neck and shoulders to dry the water from her skin. I smiled gently at her. Her eyes fell down to my shirt again and her hand hesitantly touched a wet mark on the material covering my torso. "I ruined your shirt."

"Nothing a little wash can't fix." I took her hand in my own.

"How can you be so sure?" I shrugged, but I understood her question perfectly. I slowly let the towel trail over her legs and she followed my gaze down her thighs to her ankles and up again. "How can you be so sure?"

I paused my actions and stared intently at her heat flushed, yet pale face. Her green gaze was averted to the floor. She seemed vulnerable sitting there. I have never seen her at the mercy of the world and me. Somehow I have never been able to imagine her in that position. She is always the strong girl I have come to know, the girl who is willing and able to take on the world.

"I don't know. I suppose it is something you have to figure out for yourself."

"How?" How? I don't know! How does anyone figure out their emotions?

"I have no idea."

-----

I could not concentrate on my work at all. My mind kept drifting off to the girl and the way she looked when I 'saved' her from the shower this morning. She was weak and vulnerable and completely left at my mercy in every way possible. The thought disgusts me somehow.

I don't want her to be at my mercy. I want her to be strong, full of life and fight… The way she was when I met her. I want my Sakura back. I want the girl form the party back. I want… no I need the girl with life burning in her eyes and attitude flowing through her veins.

I need my sneaker loving tomboy stomping around the apartment, trying to find her other shoe. I need to hear her fall down and curse under her breath while I stand in the corner amused with her daily ritual of find and conquer. What I don't need is to find her crying her heart out in the shower. I don't want her to feel miserable and alone. I don't want her to feel unsure about herself and her feelings towards… me.

This is my entire fault. Frustrated I pushed my hands through my hair and glared down at the black letters staring innocently up at me from the white paper. "Xiao-lang, are you listening?"

"No." I growled at Eriol. "I haven't heard a damn word you said, happy?"

"Not particularly."

"Funny, neither am I."

"Xiao-lang, what's bothering you man? I have known you for too long now and you have never been so spaced out." I looked up at the man sitting across from me. His blue eyes flashed something I could not pinpoint behind rimless glasses. "Troubles at home?"

"You have no idea."

"You always manage to work things out. You have in the past; I can't see why you can't do it now."

"Now!" I laughed at the irony of it all. "Now Eriol, I cannot just tell someone what or what not to do. Now I cannot just organise a large party to make people smile again. Now… "I cursed under my breath. "Now I am the one who screwed up."

"What happened?"

"I…" What happened? What the hell did happen? I have no idea really. "I'm not sure, but Sakura isn't very happy with me at the moment. And somehow I cannot blame her."

"What did you?"

"I told her to figure it out herself."

"You what?" I glared at the pale man as he rubbed his black hair in confusion.

"I told her to figure her feelings out on her own." I nearly yelled at him. How could I be so stupid? How could I allow myself to say something like that to her? To her of all people! "And I found her crying in the shower this morning."

"Well, girls get upset very easily. Look at your sisters, they cry when their favourite CSI character bites the dust."

"It's not the same Eriol, and you can't compare Sakura to my sisters. Sakura doesn't allow her emotions to rule her and she doesn't cry. I found her crying twice this weekend and it made me wonder if she cried before… Did I make her cry before and I didn't even know about it?" I forced my fingers through my hair once more. "Oh I hope not. I don't want her shedding tears over something as worthless as me."

"Xiao-lang, you are not worthless." I glanced up at the female voice and glared at Meiling. Her perfectly red painted lips were pulled in a concerned curve and her ruby eyes reflected her feelings flawlessly. Hasn't she ever heard about knocking? "And Sakura… Sakura just needs some time to figure things out. She showed her planning for the wedding to aunty and myself this morning…"

"What?" I jumped to my feet and started to gather my things. I am just going to torture myself if I don't go home to check up on her. I need to know if she is okay. "She shouldn't have left home. She couldn't even stand this morning, never mind travel."

"Xiao-lang I am sure she knows what she is doing."

"No she doesn't. She told me herself. She has no idea what to do and neither do I, but I am still going to try." I pulled open my door and told my secretary that I will be taking the rest of the day off. I paused when I noticed her standing in the middle of the hallway. A weak smile was playing on her face. Slowly she swayed on her feet before she collapsed to the ground. "Sakura!"

Gently I lifted her head form the ground and stared at her pale tired face. She had pushed her body to its limit and now she was unable to go on. I never should have left her at home. Sighing I lifted the girl in my arms and carried her to the elevator. "Xiao-lang! Where are you going?"

"Home." I glanced up from the girl to Meiling. "I'm going to take care of Sakura."

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

Why was I here again? I stared at my tired reflection in the elevator mirror as the metal box lifted the other occupants and me floor by floor. I could feel Newton's law playing with me every time the metal box came to an abrupt halt at every other floor and some of the other occupants stepped out.

My feet felt heavy when I stepped out onto solid ground once more and I dragged them down the hallway towards Li's office. I still couldn't remember what I wanted to discuss with Li. It must have been important if I thought it couldn't wait until he got home, but I can't remember it now.

I let my hand trace the line of the wall as I walked. My solid ground did not feel stable anymore. I pushed myself away from the wall when I neared his office. I do not want him to worry about me. I need to stand on my feet and talk to him. I stopped when I heard his voice and I saw him talking to Mrs Avis, his secretary. His things were in his hands.

I must have caught him at a bad time; he must be going to a meeting. I wanted to turn around and hide before he could see me, but I couldn't. I stood rooted on the spot staring at him. Eriol and Meiling were staring at me and I smiled slightly at them. That's when he turned around and noticed me.

I could feel my smile faltering as the floor beneath me became more unstable. Everything around me swayed a little and my world turned black. In the distance I could hear his voice, saying he is going to take care of me and I knew… I just knew I was going to be okay if he looks after me.

**-----**

I don't remember how I got to my room, but when I woke up I was in my bed dressed in my pyjamas. I lay there listening to two familiar voices drifting through the house. The one was Li, I recognise his gentle rumble anywhere. I closed my eyes as I listened to his soothing voice.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I liked the low drone of his voice. It always managed to calm me somehow. His familiar rumble ended and I found myself listening to the calm female voice. I frowned as I tried to place the woman's voice. Finding myself unable to do so, I pulled myself from my bed and silently walked down the short hallway.

I held on to the wall as I watched Li and Mrs Li talking. Mrs Li was showing him my planning for the wedding and I felt my cheeks burn at the idea of him looking at my work. "What does this 'extras to be added' mean?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask her."

"It's for you." I swallowed hard at my hoarse voice and kept my hand on the wall. "If you want to invite anyone you can add their names."

"Sakura! You shouldn't be up." I grinned sheepishly at him and made my way to the couch where I sank down to explain my designs to him. "Sakura, please get back to bed."

"I can't sleep anymore." I croaked and pointed to the list in my file. "Two of my friends, Yamazaki and Chihiru, offered to be the press at our wedding. I thought that it would be prefect, because then we wouldn't have to invite any strangers and still get publicity for the family. They are from Tokyo Daily… I have their numbers in there if you wish to speak to either of them ma'am."

"Sakura dear, do as Xiao-lang…"

"They are married, so if you contact the one the other will definitely know. I have already spoken with the caterers and they said they will be more than happy to lend us their services at the reception and Tomoyo wants to discuss a design that she made for you ma'am. She should be here in a week or two, depending on the success of her new business in London."

I blinked when my body was suddenly lifted into the air. "Put me down Li! Li! Mrs Li, tell him to put me down!"

"It's for your own good, dear. You still need to rest." I frowned at the woman over Li's shoulder as she followed us to my bedroom. "The doctor said you should stay in bed for three days, it's only been two."

"WHAT? I slept two days!"

"Yes sunshine." I groaned when my body fell on the soft mattress and Li pulled the covers over me. "It's only been two days."

"Oh Xiao-lang dear, I have another appointment." Li stood up and she motioned with her hands. "No, no sit! I shall see myself out." I could hear her walking to the living room to get her purse. Her voice filtering through the quite apartment as she went. "Get well dear!"

"Bye Mrs Li…" My voice faltered when she closed the front door with a small thud. Silence filled the apartment once more and I allowed my eyes to drift from the empty hallway up to Li's face. He seemed tired himself, there was no sign of him trying to tame his hair and the slight stubble on his face told me that he hasn't left the apartment as long as I have.

"You had me worried sick." I blinked at his voice, but his eyes did not meet mine. I bit my lip as I lowered my own gaze in shame. I had worried him over nothing. I shouldn't have over worked myself. I was just so angry and confused that I… "I thought that you wouldn't wake up, that I have lost you." What?

His fingers brushed against my cheek and I turned my head to look at him. He was gently smiling down at me and I felt guilty for what I have done. "The next time you decide to plan our wedding as accurately as you did, please don't do it in two days and work yourself to the point of exhaustion."

"You like what I have done?"

"Like is not the word to describe how proud I am of you."

"I make you proud?"

"Very." I felt a small smile curve on to my lips. He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and I smiled up at him. "And I would be honoured to call you my wife, Sakura Kinomoto."

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

****

I smiled when the girl snuggled closer to me. My gaze drifted from the television screen to her pretty face pressed close to my chest and I could feel her hand clinging to my shirt. I pulled her up onto my body to keep her from falling off the couch and pulled the blanket over us as she slept on.

She had recovered her strength the past week and I stayed home to ensure that I did not have a repeat performance of her going out when she was hardly able to stand on her own to feet on my hands. She moaned something about her brother being a jerk in her sleep and I held back my laughter in fear of waking her.

Amused I turned my gaze back to the television and switched through the channels. Nothing interesting caught my attention and I settled on some news channel. Smiling I turned my attention back to the girl sleeping on my chest when her hand tightened its grip on my shirt.

I let my fingers glide through her soft honey brown locks and twisted a wild curl around my finger. I love the little random and wild curls her hair twists into. They reflected her spirit: wild and stubborn. They refused to go away, not matter what she did and she was very much the same. The memory of her refused to leave you no matter what you did.

Eriol told me so much when he had first met her. A week after I introduced my beautiful fiancé to my best friend he came back to me and told me that he was unable to forget her. Her laughter and sense of humour has marked itself in his memory and he kept on thinking how she would love this joke and then that one. Somehow that is to be expected of Eriol. He remembered anyone who shares in his unique and often matchless sense of humour.

Meiling kept remembering the girl when she saw T-shirts with funky print on them. It even went so far that she bought Sakura a shirt when she heard she was awake and able to receive visitors. Even my mother seems to have been bitten by the Sakura bug, if one is able to call it that.

Who could blame them? I smiled down at the sleeping beauty. She is the most exciting thing that has happened to me. I might have been angry about this arrangement at first, but after meeting her at her party I knew that this would be bearable. Even enjoyable, and I haven't been totally off mark as of yet.

I frowned when I heard my name being mentioned by the television and I frowned at the screen. A familiar icon of an event and my company along with others were displayed on the screen and some lame image of me the press got hold of was displayed on the screen. I felt the colour drain from my face as I listened to the announcer talking. "Oh, no!"

**AN: Dun – dun – dun! It's a cliff hanger! As usual. Hey, what did you come to expect? Ha ha ha! I am so evil. Now you have to wait another month for the next update! But do not despair my fine readers, you are going to absolutely adore the next chapter! Why? I'll give you a hint… think moonlight and music. What do you suppose that could mean? Well, read next month and you will know!**

**The winner of last month's question is: BriAnna! Congratulations Bri, you were the only one to notice that Sakura called Li, Xiao-lang for the first time. If I could I would give you a nice big chocolate bar. **

**Thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews!**

**Tella**

**Ps. I put in some thingies to divide the time jumps, there were a couple of complaints from people saying that they get confused. I hope it helps guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 7**

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me about this!" Her voice came in the form of a muffled cry of outrage as she searched for something in her room. She cursed loudly and the sound of something falling was followed by a string of other curses.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm not used to this warn-your-girlfriend-two-weeks-in-advance thing. What the hell are you doing? It sounds as if the place is going to collapse any moment now."

"Hardi-har-har Li." I jumped when her clear voice was suddenly right beside me. She ungracefully plopped herself down on the couch next to me and placed her legs over mine as she held out her high heeled sandals to me. "Please. I can't seem to manage."

I stared at her beautiful face. She seemed to be radiating beauty as she sat with her legs tossed very unlady-like over mine. Reluctantly I let my gaze drift from her beautifully made up face to the delicate white-silver sandals in her hands. "Number?"

"Three." I nodded in understanding and slipped one of the shoes onto her foot and fastened the clip in the third hole before repeating the process with the other shoe. "Thank you!" She jumped to her feet and straightened her dress before she smiled brightly at me. "So? Is this presentable? Not that you have much of a choice, this is after all the only dress I have."

My eyes drifted from the rim of the dress just touching the floor up the soft pastel blue material and her luscious curves. Slight spaghetti straps hung from slender shoulders and a soft chiffon scarf hung around her neck and down her back. I secretly smiled at the two silver necklaces adding a sense of casualness to the elegant attire – she hasn't removed them yet.

Her honey brown locks nearly seemed tamed in her sloppy bun and her layered fringe framed her pretty face. Glossy lips where pulled in a questioning curve and her bright mysterious eyes where highlighted with a perfect combination of shimmering white and dull black eye shadow. "Hello! Earth to Li!" I snapped out of my trans and smiled at her.

"Beautiful." I grinned when a blush crept onto her face.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get going." She gracefully walked to the door leaving me to gape and stare at her. Since when did she know how to walk like that? Where did she learn how to do her makeup in such a provocative and yet sensually beautiful manner? When did she learn how to tame her wild honey brown locks into an elegant, yet Sakura-style bun? Was I even looking at the same girl I have come to know?

Stupid questions… and the answers are yes! Yes! This is the same girl I know! This is the girl I have come to adore in so many different ways. Only now… Now she was a beautiful woman walking away from me.

I jumped up and followed her. I chuckled at her small curses as she walked very elegantly down the hallway. "Now I remember why I wore my sneakers with this dress."

"This is your prom dress?"

"Yes."

-----

The ride to the event was long and silent. The girl kept her eyes on the passing buildings and people as we drove past them and I could see her lips move in silent words as she sang along to the radio every now and again. Unable to find words to say to her I turned my own attention to the passing buildings and cars on my side.

I stole a sneak glance at the girl and a small smile was playing on her lips as she sang along to the loud rock song. Some how that little action of hers seemed ironic when she was dressed as elegantly as she was now. A girl beautifully dressed in a soft feminine dress singing along to a very loud rock band I have never heard of just seemed… funny.

I held back a laugh when I remembered that she said she had worn her sneakers with her dress. What a laughable sight that must have made. A beautiful girl dressed in an chic soft dress, with her hair and make up done and sneakers on her feet, poking fun at the entire outfit. Somehow that seemed normal to me… Now that I know her.

She was a walking contradiction really. She is quiet to the world outside, but she is continuously in a conversation with the books she read and her own thoughts. She has the face of a soft graceful girl, but her clothes told of the real her hidden beneath that pretty smile. She was tough and confident. She was not nearly as vulnerable as I thought, but to see her left at the mercy of the world… I shivered involuntarily. I do not want to see her like that ever again.

I stole another glance of her lovely face. Her eyes were closed and the white eye shadow sparkled in the light along with her glossy lips. I wonder what she will look like on our wedding. Will she look as beautiful as now, as beautiful as her everyday self or will she once again find a way to astound me and force me to change my perspective of her beauty once more?

Her arm was suddenly pressed against mine and I smile at the girl as she sat gapping at the large building and excited people gathered around it. "You are such a liar Xiao-lang Li." She breathed and I grinned at her before I stepped out of the car when the driver opened the door. I watched her patiently as she gathered her nerves and gracefully stepped out of the car.

A nervous smile played on her lips as she scanned the crowd of people staring at us and bright camera flashes highlighted her green eyes every now and again. I took her hand in mine and she closed her fingers on my skin. Today the world is going to see that I was the most fortunate man in the world.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

****

I gaped at the large crowd of people gathered in the front of an even larger building. "You are such a liar Xiao-lang Li." I breathed as the limousine came to a standstill. Li grinned at me before he stepped out onto the bright red carpet and I swallowed hard. He said that only a small number of people attended this affair. If this is his idea of a small number of people, I do not want to know what the amount of a large number of people could be.

I finally forced the lump in my throat down and stepped out of the motor car, the way Tomoyo taught me. I let a nervous smile slip onto my lips as I stared at the hundreds of eyes turned our way. Oh, Tomoyo if you could see me now… Li's hand had somehow managed to find mine and for once I was thankful I had something to hold on to, even if it was him.

Camera's flashed their bright biting lights as the photographers took photos of us slowly walking down the red carpet. I could hear loud questions about my identity and my relationship with Li being asked in the audience. "WE LOVE YOU XIAO-LANG!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the loud declaration of love. I glared at him when he laughed slightly at me.

"You'll get use to it."

"I'm not sharing." I snapped and turned my attention to the other side. Why the hell I said that was beyond me, but I really had no intention of sharing what is mine. If they want some celebrity to marry them they can go bother Brad Pitt. I'm sure his wife or girlfriend wouldn't mind. She has fans of her own to deal with. I think.

I paused when his warm breath was suddenly on my skin. "Neither am I." I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I silently cursed him for embarrassing me in front of so many people.

"Hey, book-girl! Give us a pose." I turned my attention to the familiar voice and grinned at the tall man with laughing kind eyes. He waved at me and I let my hand slip from Li's grasp as I made my way to my friend. "Give us a hug book-girl." I laughed when I found my feet daggling above the ground.

"Hey Yamazaki! Where's Chihiru?"

"Pregnant."

"No way! Congratulations!" I hugged him again and he grinned sheepishly at me. "Boy or girl or is it a secret?"

"It's a secret. We want to be surprised, all we know is that the baby is healthy and on its way. You are the first to know."

"First to know what?" I smiled at Li's strong voice and elbowed him slightly. He did not look too pleased with Yamazaki.

"Li, this is Takashi Yamazaki, Yamazaki, Xiao-lang Li. Yamazaki and Chihiru are expecting their first child! It's so exciting!" I watched the two men shake hands in a formal greeting and Li wished him good luck with Chihiru's pregnancy. "How far along?"

"Two months. We only found out three days ago. So book-girl, are you going to pose for me or what?"

"Or what is what I should say."

"Come now, its tradition." I sighed in defeat and corrected my stance. "That's my book-girl." I laughed at his comment and the camera flashed its bright light blinding momentarily. "Enjoy your evening Sakura."

"Bye! Give Chihiru a hug from me. I'll call her soon!" I waved at him as Li slowly pulled me up the red carpet. I nearly stumbled when he pulled me closer to him and let his hand drop to the small of my back as he guided me up the stairs, whispering as we went.

"I have never seen you so excited."

"Yamazaki is my oldest friend, next to Tomoyo." I lifted a questioning brow at him. "Don't you like him?"

"Not when he is so friendly with you."

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

Takashi Yamazaki… Takashi Yamazaki… The name bothered me right through the ceremony. Takashi Yamazaki… What is he to the girl? She said that he and a Chihiru are expecting a baby, their first child. Where have I heard that name before?

Yamazaki and Chihiru, I have heard about that combination before. They are married and they… What about them again? Oh, yes! They are going to be Sakura's guests and double as the press as well, for the Tokyo Daily if I am not mistaken. Smart move Sakura, smart move…

I glanced at the girl and she had a polite face on, but I knew she was bored out of her wits. She felt the same way I do then. These things were never really entertaining and the only reason I ever come is because it is good publicity for the company and the family.

Yamazaki… She called him by his last name, yet she said that he was her closest friend next to Tomoyo Daidouji. Then again, she still calls me Li and we are about to get married. I suppose it is her way of distancing herself form members of the opposite sex. It is her way of telling them politely and probably quite unintentionally to stay away.

Do I have to stay away then?

I heard my name being mentioned and the ceremony master told the audience about the awards my company has won. The girl let out a small 'wow' and I let my barely audible thanks stoke her skin. I grinned when she shivered involuntarily.

"And the winner is… XIAO-LANG LI!" I smiled politely as I got up and walked to the stage to receive the award in honour of the company. The words of thanks seemed to slip from my lips and I held back a grin.

You are not going to distance yourself from me anymore Sakura Kinomoto. Today the world will know that you are going to be mine and I am going to keep you by my side for eternity if the gods permit it. "And I would also like to thank my lovely fiancé, Sakura, for accompanying me…"

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

The entire ceremony was extremely tiring and the constant whispers about who I am and what I was doing at the event with Li were grinding my nerves to the bone. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, but Li's comment about Yamazaki kept bothering me. What did he mean with 'Not when he is so friendly with you'? We weren't overly friendly, not more than usual.

I frowned as I took another sip of my wine. The ceremony master was on the stage once again delivering some boring speech I could really careless about. My ears did, however, perk when he mentioned Li's name and something about an award he has won for four years in a row. "Wow." I breathed as I sat back in my chair.

I jumped at the small 'thanks' he breathed into my ear and I could feel the warm sensation of a blush burning my cheeks. I hate it when he did that. It always sends shivers down my spine and it's not a feeling I particularly enjoy. "And the winner is… XIAO-LANG LI!" I snapped back to reality and applaud with the rest of the crowd as I watched him walk up to the stage.

I smiled when he accepted the glass statue and took confident strides to the microphone. "Thank you." The applause died down and he let that annoying polite smile of his play on his lips. "Thank you to every member of Li Corp, this one will be added with the rest for you to enjoy. And I would also like to thank my lovely fiancé, Sakura, for accompanying me…"

What?

I didn't really hear the rest of his speech. All I know is that my face was burning with embarrassment and I could feel all eyes, both human and mechanical, turned my way. I really wanted to sink down in my seat and cover my face from the world. Why did he have to go and tell practically the entire world about me? I would have been quite happy to have stayed the anonymous wife in the great business man's life.

Fait, however, did not seem to favour me. Or rather, one man was not too keen on allowing me to hide away in the shadows. All I could do was smile politely at the people and cameras around me and hope they would get over their current fascination, namely me, very soon.

-----

When the award ceremony was over I was somewhat relieved and other wise very puzzled to find myself being dragged through corridor upon corridor by Li. His hand was clutched securely around mine and he paid no heed to my protests. Giving up at trying to count the number of times we have twisted around one corner then the next, I turned my attention to the excited man pulling me like some toy car.

When ever we passed a mirror I could see the excitement burning in his dark eyes and when I was finally able to face him, I found that the reflecting glass did the real passion burning in them no just. "What is this about Li? Not another one of your 'wonderful' surprises is it? I wasn't impressed with the last one at all."

"This is better." He grinned down at me and I lifted a sceptical eyebrow. Better?

"There are not some media people waiting for us are there? I have had quite enough of cameras and flashes for one evening…" My words stopped dead when his finger touched my lips in a gesture to quite me down.

"Shh…" He whispered in my ear and that same strange shiver ran down my spine. "You know, for a quiet girl you talk a lot all of a sudden." I took a deep breath as his warm breath continued to play on my skin. Why was he so damn close? "Welcome, Sakura Kinomoto, to my favourite spot in this building."

He pushed the large doors open and I found myself gawking like a fish at the large ballroom. Slowly I made my way inside as I explored every inch and detail with my eyes. It was almost just like Anastasia's ballroom in the movie, only not in a cartoon. I twirled around to get the feeling of it all. It was simply awe inspiring.

Strong hands took hold of my waist and I let my gaze drop from the ceiling to his dark eyes. Slowly his feet started to move and I followed his rhythmic pattern as he led me across the great dance floor. In my mind I could hear the song I always thought to be the ultimate dance song. "What are you dancing to?"

I glanced up at him. "When the rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway, like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close sway me more…" The words had slipped from my lips in a soft whisper and he grinned at me. "I don't even really know how to dance."

"Just follow me." He pulled me closer to him and the lights suddenly went off leaving us in complete darkness. My eyes drifted to the sliver moonlight drifting into the darkened room through the large glass doors leading to a magnificent balcony. I was surprised when he started to dance once more and I followed him clumsily. He spun me out and I laughed when the moonlight stroked my skin.

"This is the most peculiar dance I have ever had." He pulled me back in and I found myself in his hold, unable to escape. I watched his eyes searching mine for some form of answer to a question I do not know. Words failed me and I watched him slowly leaning closer and I let my eyes close. Just this once I want to know how it feels.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

"When the rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway, like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close sway me more…" The words had slipped from her lips in a soft whisper and I could not help but grin at the sensational feeling rippling through my body at the sound of her soft voice. "I don't even really know how to dance."

I could tell, she was slightly off, but not enough to ruin the moment. "Just follow me." I found myself saying to her and I pulled her body closer to mine. The tantalising sensation of having her so close to me, was driving me mad and I loved every moment of it. The lights took a damper and we were left in the darkness.

I watched her face as she turned those mysterious eyes of hers to watch the pale moonlight filter through the glass and into the room. She was the perfection of beauty at that moment and I longed to kiss her glossy pink lips she had especially made up for this evening. I swallowed hard and pulled her slightly as I started the dance once more.

She laughed her wonderful rich laugh when I spun her out and her dress sparkled as it twirled under the silver moonlight, laminating her in a light I have never seen her before. "This is the most peculiar dance I have ever had." I heard her say in the distance, but I paid no heed to her words. She was radiant in every way possible and I reluctantly and urgently pulled her back into my hold.

I did not need the light to tell me that her cheeks were burning. The way her lips moved in embarrassment, trying to find words and the way her eyes searched mine told me everything I needed to know about her at that moment. Slowly I leaned in and I watched her eyes close in anticipation. I grinned slightly before I claimed her lips.

She was soft, tender and sweet… Better than I remembered her. I softly kissed her and she responded with shyness, but I could feel the passion burning underneath. That passion was the one thing that she was unable to hide from me. I would always taste, smell or see it in every part of her body.

The lights flickered back on and she pulled away. I watched her as she lowered her eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "We should be heading back; they might wonder where you are."

"Let them wonder."

"Li… It's rude; you cannot just leave your host's party without saying something." I watched her walk to the door. Her pale blue dress was shimmering under the romantic lights of the ballroom, accentuating her curves with every graceful step she took. I grinned as I followed her.

At least she didn't yell at me this time.

**AN: Oh my goodness! What is this? A new chapter and it is not even July yet? Call it my winter gift to you guys. Well, for those of you who live in the Southern hemisphere like me. (I hate winter!) And it's my summer gift for you guys in the North. (I adore summer!)**

**And oh my goodness once again! What is this? Romance? Let's just say things are going to become very interesting from now on. Add a cockroach and you have one hell of a chapter coming up! **

**Thank you for all of your great reviews!**

**Tella**

**PS. Out of my curiosity's sake, how old are you guys? (I already know three readers, Lizaan, Hannelie and Retha are the same age as I am, 19.) **

**A. 12-15 **

**B. 16-18 or **

**C. 18 + **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 8**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

****

My corn flakes complained loudly in mouth as I let my jaw move in a circular motion to grind it. My eyes were fixed on the television set and I watched the funny man and mad woman basically jump up and down as they talked about the event Li and I had attended last night.

"That dress was a spotlight stealer to say the least. But darling, talk about stealing the spotlight… Did you see the ravishing young woman the ever so hot multi-millionaire, Xiao-lang Li, showed up with?" I frowned at the man as he spoke with his co-host.

"Make me sound like some whore, now why don't ya!" I scolded the television and stuffed another spoon loaded with corn flakes.

"Indeed Han-Yu. She looked absolutely fabulous in that vintage Daidouji dress and her make-up complemented her young features beautifully."

"Not to mention a certain Mr. Li."

"Yes, Li's announcement that he is to marry the young lady has come as quite the shock for many. Let's just say some of his fans are not too pleased with his announcement. You have the scoop on who the girl is, don't you?"

"Of course he has! They put some poor fool behind a computer for the entire night so you can tell the entire country who I am. Shies…" I don't know why I was even bothering with this lame brain show, but something kept me there. I kept my eyes locked on the screen and on the images of me flashing up every now and again. Me walking with Li, me talking with Li, me laughing at Li, me without Li…

"She is quite the mystery."

"The way I prefer it." I huffed and stuffed my spoon into my mouth. Why are people so snoopy? And what's the deal if Li is going to marry me? Someone of his so-called stature should have been married years ago. They could have… When I turned eighteen. Why didn't they?

I frowned at the feminised presenter as he smiled brightly at the camera. So fake… "We have absolutely no idea who the girl is, other that her name is Sakura. From where she is and how she met the Mr. Li is a complete mystery to everyone." I burst out laughing. The poor fools. "We did, however, locate photographs of the lovebirds on their way home after a shopping spree for their wedding rings."

My laughter died right there and then and I stared at the screen in disbelief. What the hell was he on about? "Indeed, a person who prefers to stay anonymous saw the couple on the train on there way home."

"A multi-millionaire on a train?"

"The girl's influence, I am sure." I watched in disbelieve as they displayed photos of Li and myself on the screen. One when we entered the train, when we were sitting, one where he is lifting his leg, one where his leg pushed mine off the seat in front of us… "Our source said this little incident made for quite the heated debate amongst the lovers."

"Oh! What is this one?" I was on my feet with my hands pressing down on the coffee table as I stared at the screen. It was us on the train, I was sleeping and he was playing with my hand, my engagement ring clearly visible.

"This one is quite the million dollar shot. The young lady fell asleep as most commuters do and Li was observed playing with the lady's hand. Very romantic…"

Lovers? Romantic? Pictures of us plastered all over national television! Pictures of him playing with my left hand, engagement ring clearly on display, plastered on national television! I fell back in my seat and pushed my hands in my hair. This was bad. "Someone please shoot me now."

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

I could here the girl arguing with the television, making random and more often than not, very rude comments. Sighing I lifted myself form my bed and walked to the living area. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes where wide and filled with a slight fear as she watched the television screen.

On the screen where pictures of us and our little train ride. I grinned as they tried to explain the images. Sakura had convinced me to take the train home since we ended half way across the city with all our walking. She had said something… Oh yes, that a train ride is an adventure on its own. It was quite the adventure by the look on her face now.

They showed a photo with my leg tossed over hers and my grin grew. She had placed her feet onto the seat in front of us like a naughty little school girl and refused to remove them. In the end I forced her to drop her feet to their proper place by letting the weight of my leg do the talking.

When a picture of me playing with her hand was displayed she practically had her nose pressed against the screen. What else is a guy to do on a forty minute train ride home? Playing with her hand seemed like the best option back then, still does now.

She fell back on to the couch. "Someone please shoot me now."

"It could have been worse." She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me in disbelieve as I sat myself down next to her.

"How on earth could this have been worse? My face is plastered all over national television and I didn't even want my photo in the school year book!" She glared at my grin. "Stop grinning you moron! This is so not funny!" I burst with laughter and her fist repeatedly hit my shoulder in desperate attempts to quiet me down.

"I think it is extremely entertaining."

"IT'S NOT!" She threw her arms up to illustrate her point and I kept my grin as her hands fell down on the soft material.

"You are just going to have to get use to it." My grin turned into an apologetic smile as I pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I should have warned you. Our family has a bit of a celebrity status here."

"But why me?"

"Why not you?"

"If you are trying to test the borders of my temper you are doing a mighty fine job of it, so I am warning you Xiao-lang Li…" Her face was serious as she spoke the threatening words. I remember her temper quite well.

"I'm not. Why wouldn't they choose to focus on you? You are beautiful, smart, very imaginative when you want to be…"

"And the fact that you told everyone we are going to get married has absolutely nothing to do with it." I grinned at her and she lifted a questioning eyebrow at me. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I had to brag." Her face told me that she did not expect that for an answer. She was shocked and staring at me with a you-cannot-be-serious face. I left her staring at me as I got up. "Please do it more."

"Do what more?"

"Call me Xiao-lang more."

-----

I waited patiently for the kettle to boil the water for tea. She refused to talk to me for the rest of the morning and kept her attention on the television, continuously switching through the channels up until the point she decided to take a shower. I watched her in the corner of my eyes as she walked up and down with her towel secured around her body in search of something.

Water trailed down from her hair to her naked skin and I licked my lips as I watched the drop brush down her soft skin and disappear in the blue cloth hiding her luscious body from my sight.

My eyes trailed down her slender legs she always kept hidden in fitting jeans to her small feet moving across the floor with every step. Slowly I let my gaze trail up her body, the hand clutching her towel, the lines of her shoulders, the soft form of her collarbones… Water dripping down from her wet hair to her face…

How I wanted her. How I needed her. How I longed for her to be within my grasp. I needed to feel her shiver under my touch, to let my warm breath stroke her soft skin as I whispered sweet nothings in her ear…

I snapped back to reality when the kettle's button announced the boiling of the water with a small 'click' sound. My face felt hot, my body longing… Somehow I knew tea wasn't going to be able to quench my thirst anymore.

A small 'ha' let me know that she had found whatever she had been searching for. "Found it?"

"Yup." She smiled brightly at me as she held up a silver bracelet. "I suddenly thought of it in the shower and I had to find it before I forgot again." She glanced at the counter. "Make me a cup as well please." I nodded and watched her walk to her room and that's when I knew.

My thirst will never be quenched until I have the girl.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I don't know why on earth I thought of it, but I did and as soon as I finished my shower I went on a hunting expedition for my bracelet. I had worn it three days ago and misplaced it somewhere in the apartment and forgot about it. So now I was poking my head under every chair, couch and table in the room trying to locate it.

My hand was securely locked on my towel just in case Li walked in on me and my search expedition. He was in his study the last time I checked and I could here the kettle boiling the water in the background. He usually does that. Get up, switch on the kettle, go back, come back again to make tea and go back to his study once more.

I told him that it was silly, standing up and walking to and throw when it was much easier to just wait for the water to boil, make your tea and then go back to whatever you were doing. Not that he listened. Something shiny caught my eye. "Ha!" I had found it. I grinned at the silver bangle as I reached down and took hold of it.

"Found it?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice from the kitchen. He must have been watching me to have known I was searching for something, then again that seems to be a ritual with me. Find and conquer. Trying to cover my embarrassment I smiled brightly at him as I turned around and held up the piece of jewellery.

"Yup." His cheeks were burning with a warm blush and I suddenly felt self-conscious dressed in only my towel. "I suddenly thought of it in the shower and I had to find it before I forgot again." I let my eyes fall to the counter. "Make me a cup as well please." I didn't even stay to watch his reply, I just walked to my room and all along the way I could feel his golden stare on me as I went.

I sighed as I dropped the bracelet on my dressing table and quickly pulled some underwear and my jeans on me. That was just freaky to say the least. Why was he blushing? Or is he sick? I frowned as I opened my closet. He's not sick is he? No, can't be. He would have told me if he felt a bit ill, especially since we are going to his mother's for dinner.

I paused. My heart stopped along with my breathing. The one thing I feared the most in the world was sitting on my closet staring at me. It was brown. It had six legs. It could go almost anywhere it wanted and it was in my room. I watched it twitch its feelers and it looked at me.

I screamed.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

****

The hot steam from the water felt pleasant against my skin as I dunked the tea bag and watched the liquid change colour. I can't believe that I stared. I stared at her. I stared at Sakura like some perverted school boy longing to be with the most popular girl of the school.

It's pathetic really. A man of my age should not stare at a woman, at a girl… Sometimes I cannot decide whether she is still a girl or a woman. Sometimes she is both and I love watching both. I love watching her.

I let my eyes drift from the cup of tea to her bedroom door. A loud scream ruptured the silence that had once filled the apartment and she came running out and straight into me. She clung to my shirt as she peeked from behind my back at her bedroom and I frowned at her. "Sakura, what on earth is going on?"

"I am not going in there until its dead." She pointed a shaking finger at her room. I sighed and pulled the girl out from behind me. A grin spread on my face and I raised and eyebrow at the girl, her attention was still focused on her room.

"I do not mind."

"What?" She frowned at me and looked down at herself when she saw my grin. "LI! This is not the time for your perversions!" She stomped her foot on the floor and threw her arms in a tight fit next to her body, emphasising exactly what she needed to cover. "Just get in there and kill it!"

I put my hand on my chin in a mock thinking gesture, all the while keeping my eyes on her flushed face and a bit below the neck. "Let me think. Go into your room and face and unknown 'evil' or stay out here and watch you throw a tantrum half dressed? Black satin really suites you."

"Just kill it or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I… I…" Her words failed her along with her threat. "Could you stop staring? Keep your eyes on my face." She hissed at me and I smiled innocently. "I know seeing me dressed in my jeans and bra is extremely fascinating, but I really need you to kill it. NOW!"

"Fine, fine…" I sighed. "What's it, by the way?" She mumbled something and I leaned closer. "Repeat that please, in an audible manner."

"A cockroach!" She glared at me as she practically screamed the offender's identity.

"A roach? You're freaking out because of a roach?"

"Come on Li, this really isn't funny. Just kill it please."

"Come again." I was messing with her. I was messing with her really bad, but I was enjoying every darn moment of it.

"Li, could you please kill the bug?"

"Ah?"

"Fine." She growled under her breath. "Xiao-lang, could you please kill the bug?"

"With pleasure." I smiled at her as I walked to her room to find the offender. Who knew she would freak out over some little bug. A very clean bug at that. I don't want them in home either, but I won't flip and topple at the same time if I see one. I found the thing and squashed it quickly. "The deed is done!"

"Thanks." She was standing in her door way with her eyes turned to the ground. Slowly she walked past me and I reached out.

"Sakura, I was just messing with you." My fingers brushed against her skin and she came to an abrupt halt. All the longing that was bottled inside of me suddenly rushed through my blood and I let my fingers touch the base of her neck. I watched her shoulders grow stiff in anticipation and fear.

Slowly I let my fingers trail down her soft skin, following the lines of her back. The black material seemed oddly harsh for a brief moment and when my fingers touched her soft skin once again I could feel sure bliss running through my body.

Her fingers were moving in uncertainty next to her body, clenching and unclenching her fists. I grinned when she closed her eyes. I leaned closer and let my chest bump against her naked shoulder. She swallowed hard as I continued to trace her skin just above the rim of her jeans. My warm breath touched her neck and I grinned when she shivered.

I deliberately traced the skin of her lower back from hip to hip as I followed the rim. Once, twice… She clenched her fists and kept her eyes closed, either not willing or able to move. My lips dropped down to her ear and I grinned as I whispered softly before leaving her to finish. "Sexy."

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

****

I avoided every Li as far as possible and only made polite conversation when it was required of me. I find his sisters, all bloody four of them, extremely nosy and loud and their children weren't any better. I even had a glaring contest with Fanren's teenaged son, Takashi. The brat even has my best friend's name.

Okay, okay! So their not all that nosy, but they ask way too many questions for my linking and I only find them to be 'loud' because they think I am extremely quiet. And the children were all like normal children, laughing and playing. And Takashi… we still glared at each other.

I excused myself from the table after dessert and went to hide away in the garden. I found that on occasions such as theses I missed my dad the most. I sniffed loudly and let the back of my sleeve brush under my nose. Dad always lift a brow at me if I did that. And Toya… He would say that it only proves that I am a monster.

Twigs broke behind me and I didn't bother to look up. I kept my eyes locked on the shimmering water of the swimming pool glowing from the light under the water. "Go away Li, I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"I am not Xiao-lang." I turned to look at the male voice and found Takashi staring down at me. His face was unemotional and a certain dislike for me was clear in his eyes. He had the Li hair, the Li eyes, the Li attitude, everything about him screamed Li.

"You're still a Li." He ignored my comment and placed himself down next to me. I glanced at the sixteen year old. "What do you want, because I know you are not particularly fond of me?"

"Maybe not, but I'll try."

"Great." I breathed and threw a random stick into the garden. Every damned Li wants to try and all I want is to be left alone.

"Uncle Xiao-lang hardly ever smiled before you came along." I frowned at the kid and he let his sharp penetrating gaze meet my eyes. "He always worked, even on weekends and Uncle Eriol had to force him to take a vacation once. Now he never works on a weekend and he even took time off from work to be with you. He is always talking about you, about things you said, things you did…"

"What?"

"Most of the time the things you said, yet at table you hardly spoke a word. You hardly acknowledged his existence unless you have to." His voice was harsh.

"I'm sorry. He made me angry before we came."

"He made you angry?"

"No, I suppose that's not entirely true."

"Then what the hell is? Because I do not want to see my uncle in a year or two walking around a broken man. And he might not seem the type, but he wounds easily especially after grandfather passed away."

"I'm confused okay!" I yelled at him and he stared at me in disbelief. "Do you honestly think it is easy for me? Every dream I ever had was taken away from me when I turned sixteen, but I kept working on them hoping and believing that maybe someday he might not come."

I could feel warm tears threatening to spill form my eyes. It was the first time I was able to voice what I felt and I did not want to stop now. This kid is going to know whether he wants to or not. "I couldn't date, because that would be cheating and disrespectful, I couldn't dream about prince charming sweeping me off my feet, because he was already chosen for me and I couldn't fasten my hopes on a career.

"But I did the last, I studied hard and worked my way through varsity always getting distinctions for my main subject. I always kept hoping that my dream would come true. I wanted to rent an apartment in Tokyo and work for one of the publishing companies there. I even got a very good job offer and I couldn't take it, because I have to marry some guy I don't know and live in another country."

My tears burned my face, but I kept my blurry vision locked on the kid. "Then I met him. I turn twenty one and I meet him. And he is charming and wonderful. He really tries to make me feel at home and to make me feel loved by his family and by himself. He really tries and all I find myself doing is pushing him away.

"I keep pushing him away. I am scared Takashi, I am scared that what ever I have to offer him won't be enough. I mean look what he grew up with! My house wasn't even half the size of this place. And I don't know how to be the perfect wife he deserves and I am scared that he will hate me if he knows."

"I will never hate you." My breath got stuck in my throat and I looked up to find Li looking down at us. He had heard everything I said. Without thinking about it I jumped up and ran away. "Sakura!" I didn't stop, I just kept running. Down the street in any direction my feet would take me. I didn't want him to know.

**AN: DRAMA! Yes more drama! Mwha-ha-ha! Poor Sakura, she is as confused as a chameleon on a Smartie box and Syaoran… Man, to hear the girl you love say all of that must be a real shocker or eye opener. Either way, emotional! And the next chapter… Mmm… Let's just say you guys are going to like it.**

**Thank you for the great reviews! **

**Tella**

**To Cherrysinger: I suppose everyone is entitled to their opinions. But no one told you to read this and you do not have to be a bitch about it. If you don't like the way I describe Sakura, then find another story. I really could give a damn if you read this or not. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Birthday to Me?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZAAN! (17 August)**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 9**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I didn't want him to know.

I didn't want him to know.

I clutched my legs close to my body as I cried under the jungle gym. The wind was cold whenever it touched my skin and my body was aching from all the crying. I didn't want to go back to them… to him. I really didn't.

Every time I think I have it all figured out I find myself hanging by my feet swinging to and throw and making me confused all over again. And then those bastards, confusion and uncertainty, comes drifting by on my sneakers pointing and laughing.

All I want to do is take each one of them by the throat and drown them as I strangle them with my bare hands. Laugh at me will you? Laugh at a Kinomoto and pay the price. I'll take confusion and wring his neck until he turns blue in the face and then I'll dunk his head in my blood and drown him until he is dead. And then I'll repeat he process with uncertainty and I'll burry their bodies in the deepest most remote forest possible so that no one will ever find them.

Yeah! That's what I'll do. I'll burry their bodies in the deepest grave known to man kind and let them rot there. I'll leave them to rot and I'll take my sneakers back and point my finger at their unmarked graves and laugh. I'll laugh long and hard. I'll laugh until my eyes start to tear and my body aches form all the laughter.

And then? Then I'll put on my sneaker and proudly walk back to our apartment. I will great Li and give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him that he has to wait while I prepare dinner. Then we will eat and talk about all kinds of interesting things and he'll smile at me. We will watch television for a while and then we will go to bed. And I will ask him…

I will ask him if I can sleep with him, because I like having him close to me. I like feeling his chest rise and fall and I like listening to his loud, heavy heart beat as he sleeps. I like watching him sleep silently and I like having his arms wrapped around me when he does.

I opened my eyes and watched white lightning fork across the angry sky. The heavy clouds complained loudly as they bumped against each other and slowly, one by one, they let their sorrows fall to the earth.

The rain felt pleasant and cold against my skin. Slowly I got up form my hiding place and let my face turn to the angry sky. The clouds took my invitation and let their full load fall down on me and the warm earth, soaking me from head to toe. Inside me I could feel my heart rumble with the thunder, but it felt warm and certain. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

I opened my eyes and smiled as another flash of lightning forked across the sky. I finally knew. I finally knew what to do with him… What to do with myself. And I am going to try my utmost best to do everything within my power to make it work, just like him. I am going to give it my best.

I smiled at the sky yelling at me. "Do you hear me! I'm going to try! I am going to try my best! And there it nothing you can do about it!" The dark sky answered in a loud disapproving tone and I grinned at it. "You can't do anything to stop me!" I took a deep breath, ready to scream the one thing I have just learned about myself. "BECAUSE I LOVE XIAO-LANG LI!"

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

I sat with my hands in my hair as I listened to my mother, sisters and bothers-in-law talk in hushed voices. I was worried. I was worried sick to say the least. She had run and I couldn't catch up with her. She ran from me. And I couldn't find her. I looked for four hours, calling her name and knocking on doors and I couldn't find her.

This is all my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut; I shouldn't have talked to her. Then she still would have been here, then I would know she is safe.

I watched water drip from my hair onto my wet pants. I had started raining more than an hour ago and I had to give up my search. I felt weak being unable to battle the storm to find the girl. I need her back here with me. I need her in my arms, to comfort her and tell her that everything is alright.

I called Tomoyo only a few moments ago and asked her to come over as soon as possible. Maybe her friend will be able to help her, because I only seem to make things worse. She had agreed and told me not to worry. That it is Sakura's way of sorting out her feelings. How can I not worry?

How can I not worry about her? What if something happens to her out there? I will never be able to forgive myself if anything happens to that girl. I just… I…

I just love her to damn much.

The door opened and I looked up. There stood the girl with her jeans all dirty and her eyes all puffy, soaked from head to toe. She was shivering lightly, but there was a new determination in that green of hers. "Oh god, Sakura!" I pulled her close to me and she buried her face in my shirt as she started to cry. Together we sank to the ground, but I kept my hold on her. I held her close and refused to let go.

"You don't have to be the perfect wife; you just have to be you." I whispered in her ear as she held on to me. Her warm tears soaked my shirt slowly. "I don't need the perfect wife. I need you. All I need it is you. I love you Sakura. I love you."

"I know." She hiccupped and tightened her hold on me. Slowly her tears stopped rolling down her cold pretty face. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and though slightly confused, I hugged her back. Her breath was hot in my neck as she held on to me. It seemed as if she never wanted to let go. "I know." She breathed once again and I felt her lips curve into a slight smile against my skin.

"I'm sorry, Xiao-lang." She whispered to me before my mother and sisters pulled her from my hold and wrapped a towel around her. I watched her being urged upstairs to the bathroom for a hot bath and dry clothes. In the distance I could hear my brother-in-law tell me that it would be wise if I did the same thing.

I nodded dully and made my way to my old bedroom. It seemed empty somehow, my room. Everything was still there, my bed, dresser, desk and bookcase, everything except one thing. I glanced around and smiled slightly at the place I had once called home. Everything was there except her.

Sighing I pulled my wet clothes off my body and climbed into the shower. Hot water beat down on my body and I could feel the tension and fear slowly leaving me. With every droplet beating down on me I found that all the tension and fear was replaced with relief and warmth.

She was back and safe. She was safe… that is all that matters. She must stay safe… Always. Always safe with me. That is a selfish wish, but a wish I never felt so strongly about. I want her to stay with me for all of eternity if it is permitted by the Force above, if the girl herself permits it.

My bed sheets felt cold when I slipped in under them and outside the clouds were still complaining loudly about the load they had to carry for miles before they were allowed to cry it all out over the earth. I kept my eyes on the window as I watched the cold rain beat against the windows in a violent display of despair.

Soft yellow light suddenly flooded into my dark room and I turned to look at the person who opened the door. There stood the girl, unsure, with her eyes locked on me. I watched her swallow hard as her eyes searched mine in the darkness and she closed the door behind her before leaning against it slightly.

She was dressed in one of my old shirts I used to wear as a teenager and it doubled as a nightgown twice her size. Her naked legs moved slightly in uncertainty before she started to walk to my bed. She sighed as she sat down on the edge. "I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and honest. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me, it was selfish of me."

"Sakura…"

"No. You try your best and I don't. It's not fair, but I promise I'll try from now on. I promise you, I'll really try and if you find me not trying you can…" I watched her back as she spoke. "You can hit me over the head and tell me that I'm being daft again and that I am being selfish. Or you can shake me by the shoulders and tell me to stop my nonsense, that I am not a little girl anymore and that I should not want my way with everything."

"You're being a little girl now."

"I am?" She turned to look at me and I smiled at her.

"Yes. You are taking all the blame onto yourself, while I too am a guilty party."

"No! No, you're not. You were nice to me and everything and I spoiled it all because I was scared and angry…"

"And I didn't take your feelings into account. Not really. I was selfish too. I wanted you to myself, whether you were truly happy or not. I still want you to myself, but I want you to be happy as well. I don't want you to pretend to like me."

"But I do like you! I like you a lot." I smiled at her and pulled her under the covers with me. Her back felt cold against my chest and her hair smelled of rain as I rested my face in the crook of her neck.

"I know you do, but it is not just a question of like. You have to love the person to keep them in your life. The only reason we keep people around is because we love them, is it not true?"

"Yes." Her hand tightened around mine and I squeezed her fingers gently. We remained in that position for quite some time, my finger constantly gliding over hers as I held her in my arms. Her breathing had become slower and steady and I let mine follow her rhythmic pattern. She suddenly turned on her back and I found myself staring down at her dark green eyes.

"I thought you were a sleep."

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her fingers reached up to my face and I kept my eyes on hers as her tender touch explored the lines of my face. Slowly, softly her fingers trailed over my skin, pausing here and there for a brief moment. Her thumb brushed over my lips and I kissed it slightly.

Her hand drifted down my face to the back of my neck. A slight weight pulled on me and I watched her close her eyes as she brought her lips closer to mine. I smiled slightly as I closed my own and our lips brushed against each other's. She was sweet and soft, just like I remembered.

I let my body rest on top of hers as I deepened the kiss. Her fingers laced with mine above her head and she squeezed my hands in surrender. I smiled and I could feel her smiling too. This is what I have been dreaming of since I heard about the girl and even more so when I first laid eyes on her.

I never wanted it to end.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

It was still very early when I woke up. The sky outside was still dark and soft rain fell down from the dark clouds and every now and again the clouds would rumble in slight discomfort. It seemed that they have not been able to get rid of their load in one go. I smiled at another load grumble, it was going to rain all day long.

I turned on my back and Li's sleeping body fell halfway on top of mine. He moaned slightly in his sleep as he moved himself in a more comfortable position, enabling me to free my arm from him for less than a second. I held my breath as he kept moving, adjusting his body to fit mine. In the end he managed to rest his head on my chest with his arm securely wrapped around my waist.

I glanced down at the mess of hair resting on me. "I know you're awake Xiao-lang." He ignored me and kept his eyes closed, his fingers, however, stroked my side slightly through the t-shirt material. "Don't do that." I grabbed his fingers and he held onto mine.

"Why not? It sends your heart racing." I held my breath. "I can hear it."

"Just don't." I breathed and he gave my fingers a tight squeeze before letting them stroke my side again.

"See, there it goes again."

"Do you enjoy aggravating me?"

"I'm not aggravating you. You would have done more to stop me if I was aggravating you. Go back to sleep, it's still early." I nodded at him even though he couldn't see me and turned my head to look at the window once again. Stray lightning forked across the sky in an eerie silence and I jumped at the extremely loud delayed sound. Li laughed slightly and his breath burned me through the material. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

"Hardly, I was startled." I defended myself. He only made a mocking 'uh-hu' sound at me. My eyes averted from the window to my arm. Frowning I watched him trace his fingers up and down my arm. Goose bumps became visible in even the poor light and I could feel my hair stand on ends.

"Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum…" He mimicked my fast heart beat and I closed my eyes in both embarrassment and slight annoyance. "Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum… Breathe love." My eyes shot open and I looked down at him. He called me… "Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum…" He echoed my heart beat. It sounded much faster than before, so much faster than before.

He lifted his head of my chest and looked up at me. A cheeky smile was playing on his lips as he pulled his body halfway on top of mine. He casually crossed his arms across my chest and rested his chin on the top arm, his dark eyes resting on me all the way. "Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum…" He mimicked my heart beat. "I can still feel it."

"You are insufferable." I whined and closed my eyes.

"Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum…" His rhythm slowed. "Don't cheat."

"I'm not cheating."

"You are. You are slowing it on purpose."

"How the heck do you slow your heart beat on purpose?"

"Like this." The next thing I know he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. He pulled away with a smile on his face and let his head rest on my chest once again, his ear pressed against the material so he can listen to my heart beat and mock me. "Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum…" The rhythm was extremely fast now and I could feel him smiling as he voiced my heart's excitement.

Ignoring him I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arm around my waist, sleep slowly finding its way to me for a second time. The loud grumbles from the clouds were still audible and the soft rain was still falling, but it did not call my attention to it anymore. A smile crept to my lips as I felt Li's heart beat rapidly in his chest and against my body. "Du-dum-du-dum, du-dum-du-dum…" I mimicked it softly before sleep over came me completely.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

"I don't know she is not in her room."

"Not in her room!"

"Where on earth… You don't think that she ran off again, do you?"

"I'll go wake Xiao-lang, he'll know what to do."

I smiled at the panicked voices of my mother and sisters outside my bedroom door. They must have been worried about the girl and decided to check up on her, only to find her bed empty and in fact, not been slept in at all. It sometimes surprised me how easily they could get upset.

My door creaked open and I saw my mother slip in. "Xiao-lang…"

"She's with me mother."

"Oh." Her voice sounded relieved and then her expression changed suddenly to shock. "Oh! Xiao-lang… You didn't…"

"No mother."

"Then what is she doing here dear? Not that I am not pleased to see her safe and sleeping, it's just…"

"She came to talk and I asked her to stay." That was kind of true, even though I did not ask her to stay. It has become a habit for the both of us to share a bed and I did not mind at all. Having her close to me made me feel at ease.

"What did she say?"

"Can't this wait till morning?"

"It is morning. And no it can't, because you will find a way to wriggle yourself out of this conversation like you always do."

"And now you have me cornered with my fiancé sleeping on top of me, thus rendering me helpless and unable to escape." She gave me her you-know-it-now-spill look and I sighed. "She said that she will try."

My mother frowned at me. "Try? What on earth is that suppose to mean?"

"She'll try to be the best wife and friend she can be for me. She'll try not to make things anymore difficult than it need be and she will try to show her love for me in her way, although I think that one might take some work."

"She confessed her love?"

"Not in so many words, mother."

"Well she implied it. Wonderful!" Yes wonderful. I stared at my mother as she nearly jumped up and down with joy. "I'll leave you two alone now. Good rest dear."

"Just go, please mother." I watched the door close before I let out the sigh of annoyance that I have been holding in although my mother's 'visit'. My gaze drifted down to the girl cuddled close to me with her hand in a secure fist on my pyjama pants.

She did indeed imply that she loves me. I am convinced of it. She was just unable to express it to me, or not yet ready to openly admit that she loves me. Not in words in any case, her kisses on the other hand told me all that I needed to know about the girl. The same love I hold for her is boiling through her blood as it is with mine and she has now come to realise that it is futile to resist her feelings.

Bold words for a man, I know. But it is like that corny song says, it is in her kiss. So I changed the gender, so what? It applies to all, and heaven knows that the passion I feel coming from that girl when she kisses me could only mean one thing. L.o.v.e. Love.

I held back a laugh as I brushed my fingers though the girl's hair. If I had not known better I would have thought that we were flung into a cheep romance novel – Girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl hates boy, boy seduce girl, both fall in love… But here the difference comes in. I will not sleep with my girl until we are married.

It is a sacred vow that two people make to one another. It is a vow that promises the other that he or she will love the other unconditionally and for all eternity. It is not something you can give to every second man or woman you meet. I want the girl to my only. My first and my last and I know that she feels the same.

My fingers brushed through the girl's thick hair and I closed my eyes. Yes, she will be my firs and my last. My only. I only want the girl. I only need the girl. The only girl who has been able to steel my heart with a glance of her deep eyes, a giggle induced by chocolate covered toffees and a tale about a girl and her sneakers at the prom. I only love Sakura.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I groaned as I sat up in the bed. My fingers got tangled in my hair when I tried to push my hand through it and glared up at my untameable locks. "I need a hair cut." I mumbled to myself. Li was nowhere to be seen in the room and I assumed that he was already down stairs with the others.

Yawning I let my feet drop to the soft carpet and walked to the bathroom. The door handle felt cold under my touch as I turned it. The door swung open and hot steam escaped the small tiled room. My breath caught in my throat at the sight. "S…s…sorry." I stuttered and slammed the door shut.

Groaning I slid down with my back against the door. What a fool I must look like. I walked in on a very, very naked Li. And I must have stared a good five minutes before anything registered up stairs and I was able to voice some form of an apology. Oh, what a fool in deed. Then again… Why on earth didn't he lock the door? Because he never locks any door.

I groaned again and then shrieked when my support was abruptly pulled away from me and I was left to tumble to the ground. "Owe." I moaned and rubbed my head. I looked up and found a very amused Li looking down at me. My back was against his now clad in jeans legs and I figured my head must have knocked against his knee. "Not funny."

"Very funny." He mused and lifted me up from the ground. "Like what you saw?"

"Don't be stupid." I snapped and I could feel my cheeks warming with embarrassment. Ignoring his pleased look I tried to push past him and he let me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I groaned as I pushed the door shut. I turned my glare at the innocent, yet somehow guilty, shower. It is after all its fault that Li had to get naked to begin with. Being embarrassed first this in the morning…

What a way to start a day!

**AN: Dun-dun-dun!. Lots and lots of confessions and soppy fluffy romance! URG! It's enough to make me sick and to send you all screaming for more. Ok people, from here on end it is going to be more stable. We are still going to experience some up and downs, but now they are going to be more external than internal. And no! There will be no secret crushes out for revenge or missing wedding cakes. Let's just say Tomoyo and Eriol will be quite interesting together.**

**Form the quiz I gathered that most of you are around 13 or 16. I feel old, since I'm turning 20 this year. And in case you are wondering, I do have a social life. A very active one at that, I just enjoy keeping myself busy 24/7. I write these stories at night when I don't have projects for varsity or any social obligations (Which is rare these days.)**

**_Another question_****: From where are you guys? I am from the Republic of South Africa R.S.A (I'm a white South African, mind you). I know one girl said she is from California (U.S.A.) - very impressive. So let me know please!**

**Sorry for the long time it takes to update. I have a hecktic schedual to keep up with this year with varsity. I don't get time to write anymore, but I'll finish this one! Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Tella **

**To Cherrysinger****: Apology accepted girl! So breathe and relax. I am not angry at you, I was only annoyed. You would have had more than one swear word (in another language) directed towards you if I was angry, believe me. Also, sorry about the swearing. I swear at my friends, but then they swear back and together we swear at others – mad ritual. Don't ask. So chill please! I am not angry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 10**

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._******

I smiled at the girl as she animatedly chatted away about the movie that we had seen not more than an hour ago. She was vividly comparing the novel on which the movie was based with the film itself, stopping here and there to take a sip of her wine. Her laughter was rich and colourful when she remembered the funny parts of the film and her eyes twinkled with excitement when she talked about the book.

In the corner of my eyes I could see men staring at her in bewilderment and enchantment and women smiling at her open and spontaneous laughter. An elderly lady would look at our table every time the girl giggled at something, and smile at the young beauty before me who stayed oblivious to all the attention she was receiving.

I marvelled at the inner spontaneity of the girl slowly unfolding before me petal for petal. Like a young cherry blossom greeting the soft breeze and the warm gentle sun of spring. She is vivid, animated and alive with life! This was another side to the girl I did not know, a side I would love to know more of. Happy, filled with joy and open to the wonders of the world no matter how small or insignificant they may seem.

The candle flickered in the breeze, lighting her eyes in a passionate dance of love and life. The yellow light stroked her skin, gently, tenderly, almost afraid of doing her injustice, almost afraid of spoiling the pure heart held within her.

Ironic… When viewed at face value she is but a girl, timid and shy with a love for books. When viewed closer one becomes aware of her temper, a formidable force in its own right, her passion for what she loves and her hatred for what she does not, her ideas that she carved in stone and left to be read by those who dare to trespass into her territory…

I am trespassing. Slowly but surely I am moving onto her grounds one foot at a time. And as I move closer to the prize awaiting for my taking in the middle of this fast space I also seem to be falling more and more into her trap. Whether it is intentional, or unintentional from the girl's part, I do not know. Frankly, I do not care. I am a willing captive of her enchantment.

Candle light, moonlight, sunlight, artificial light, daylight… In all the light of the world I find her to bathe in, she remains perfect. A tangible illusion slowly twining its way into my world - cautious, daring, exciting, dangerous… That is the nature of the illusion, of the girl, making a place for herself within my heart and home. It is an illusion I never want to wake from.

"Thank you." I looked down at the girl. Her eyes were set on the road before us as we walked down the night shadowed sidewalk and a small smile was still playing on her lips.

"For what?"

"Tonight. I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." Her smile lit up before it faltered slightly. She was thinking of something. She is always thinking of something. Her mind is a factory of thoughts working twenty four hours a day, seven days a week and three-hundred-and-sixty-five days a year. An intellectual hidden away behind a pretty face, bright eyes and a beautiful smile. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Nothing important."

"I would still like to know if you are willing to share."

"I never had someone to share with." She smiled brightly at me before looking at the road again. "It's usually only been me and sometimes Tomoyo, but she knows me inside out. It's something to get used to… This having someone new to share something with. A penny for your thoughts, what an odd thing to say."

"I suppose, if you think about it too much."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"I think too much. How very middle age of you Li. So are women not allowed to think about silly phrases and other things that they come across during their daily activities?"

"No, they are. It is just that you, my love, think too much about everything. It is not a bad thing, but it is not always a good thing. You need to let go some times. The world does not need to stop and wonder about a phrase used in the most casual of ways in most parts of the world. Even though it is very American."

"Yes, it is very American, isn't it?"

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Where I would have been if I did not meet you. What I would have done if we weren't forced into this situation. Not that I mind it now, but it's something I've always wondered about. What if? What if I didn't meet Tomoyo, what if my mother didn't die, what if…? It's silly really. You cannot change the past, nor can you predict the future. I still wonder though, mostly about my mother."

"You miss her."

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

Do I miss her? I have never thought about it, but now that he has said that… No. I do not miss her, I miss the idea of having a mother to care for you and to share all the details a girl is suppose to know with you. Mrs Daidouji doubled as my mother figure when it came to things like that, and although I am forever grateful I still wish it was my own mother instead.

"No, you cannot miss someone you do not remember. It is mostly out of respect that I visited her grave and did the whole ritual thing with my brother and father. I do wish I knew her, that I could remember her. Even just a little bit."

"I suppose that is true. I miss my father sometimes. Mostly now, when I look at you." I frowned up at him and he gave me a warm smile saying he will explain all. "He would have liked you and I know he would have loved to meet you. He usually gave me this little speech whenever something important happened in my life, and now I will miss the speech I have been looking forward too the most."

"Which one is that?"

"The one about love, about caring for your children and wife. Who knows, he was a sly devil when he wanted to be. There still might be a speech for me in store in some other form I did not expect it to be in."

"When did your dad…"

"When I was twenty. He had a heart attack. The doctors did everything they could, but in the end his body just wasn't strong enough. His little habits had caught up with him."

"Oh…" What is one suppose to say in situation like this. It is just like when Tomoyo's dad left her mom. She wanted comfort and all I could do was hold her. I did not know what to say, what to do… All I could do was hold her until she cried it all out. Then I would call Mrs Daidouji and tell her that Tomoyo is okay and that she is sleeping over. It is difficult. You want to bring comfort, but you can't do it with words.

"Don't worry about it." He squeezed my hand gently. "My father had a good life and I was part of it, that is all that is important."

"Okay."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because…"

"I don't need anything more, really. You already give so much and I have no way of repaying you."

"I don't need you to repay me. I want to spoil you, seeing as you refuse to use the credit card that I gave to you."

"I have my own money."

"And so do I, I am not going to miss a couple of thousand once in a while. I want you to spoil yourself. Use the damn thing, even if it is just to pay for your bus or train fare, something else you insist on when I could easily buy you a car."

"Don't rub the fact that you have money in my face."

"I'm not rubbing it in you face Sakura. I am making it available to you. I am giving it too you to share with me or do what ever you like with it. I know you have worked hard for your money and so have I for mine. It is really not going to kill me if you buy yourself something special once in a while or even every week."

"I don't want your money. It doesn't feel right, okay. I can't take someone's money, no matter how much he or she has of it. It's not right."

"Fine, I'll transfer some over into you account then. But I refuse to let you go on, on your own finances. For everyday stuff like groceries you can use my money and for other stuff, like clothes or make-up, what ever strikes your fancy, you can use your own money."

"We're not even married yet and we are already arguing about money."

"It's not an argument, it's a discussion. And if you refuse to take my money I am going to spoil you in every other way I can possibly think of. I am not a Li for no reason, nor am I a Li without a reason. My fiancé, my wife, will only have the best."

"You are such a snob."

"I know."

"So where is this so-called surprise of yours?"

"Don't sound so over excited." I rolled my eyes at him as he started to unlock the front door. Over excited, yeah right. I don't want his money, nor do I want his surprises. It only made me conscious about the fact that I will never be able to repay him or be able to buy him something that is equal to the value of what ever he gives me. It is something I hated to feel.

"Wait here." He ordered and left me standing in the kitchen. Shrugging I turned my attention to making tea for us before we retired for the night. "Here." I turned around. In his hands were two white boxes with neat lavender and blue ribbons tied around them. The kind of thing you would find at a fancy clothing store, like the ones Tomoyo owns.

Sighing I took the boxes from him and sat myself down on a chair. I pulled the ribbon of the first box and lifted the lid. My eyes widened at the sight. A beautiful pair of black healed sandals lay on a bed of tissue paper waiting for me to pick them up. "Xiao-lang… This is…" I held the shoe, almost afraid of breaking it.

"Open the other one before you say anything." Nervously I opened the large box and lifted the tissue paper. My breath got stuck in my throat when I saw what he had gotten me. "The page fell out of your dairy the other day."

"You…" I lifted the black jacket. Tailor made to perfection. Elegant, sophisticated... "You… It must have cost you a fortune." I looked at the matching pants and deep wine-red shirt he had bought for me. An entire outfit, perfect to say the least. "Xiao-lang… I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"I'll never be able to repay you. It's just too much." I could feel tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. It is ridicules really. There is not reason why I should be crying over a gift, even one as extravagant as this one.

"Of course you will." His hand gently touched my face and his thumb brushed away my tears. "Just wear it and accompany to my company's function in two night's time. That is all the payment I need."

"But…"

"No buts. Please Sakura, stop feeling guilty about nothing. I can afford it and I want to do this for you. It is my privilege in every sense." I wrapped my arms around him. It was all I could do at that stage.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

****

The entire building was buzzing with excitement. The yearly function was a day away and the anticipation was brimming over and out of the large building. Every where I walked women talked about the outfits they bought and men about the accomplishments we had achieved this year.

This in turn filled me with a sense of excitement that returned every year at this time. We had worked so hard to get where we are today and every employee deserves to be honoured for their contribution.

"Eriol, did the caterers receive the fax that you sent them?"

"Yes, they replied and everything is going according to plan. I also told them to avoid the ice cream fiasco we had last year and opt for something different this time. They suggested mouse and cakes. I said anything is fine, as long as there is something sweet for the ladies."

"And the wine?"

"Already at the venue. Three bottles of champagne for each table along with two large jugs of orange juice for those who like to have a mix or do not drink alcohol. Sparkling grape juice is the other option we had made available."

"Great. That sounds perfect. Music wise we were able to organise the same band, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes. They will be performing for us again this year and even offered to lend their services to us next year. Everything is going according to plan, you can relax. All you need to worry about his getting there on time with that lovely fiancé of yours."

"At least I don't have to worry about finding her an outfit."

**_Sakura's P.O.V._******

****

"What do you mean I cannot have that wine at my wedding? It's my favourite!"

"I am sorry miss, but we are currently out of stock."

"Do you know of anyone who has it in stock?"

"No miss."

"Great." Smouldering I pulled out my cell phone. "Hello? Mrs Li, do you know of any stores or wear houses that carry the wine I specified in my planning."

"Mrs Li?" Out of the corner of my eye I watched the sales person starting to get more than a bit nervous. Mrs Li told me to call her if I run into any problems and call her I will. If it means I get what I want.

"Yes ma'am. I promised Xiao-lang that I would have it since he has never tasted it be…"

"I am sure we will be able to find you the required amount of bottles wine and deliver it on time for your wedding Miss Kinomoto." Smiling brightly I thanked Mrs Li and turned my attention to the sales person. "Who shall I inform when we have received the order? You, or Mr Li?"

"You can call me. I don't want to bother my fiancé with unnecessary details. He promised me the wedding of my dreams." Ah, drama at school had some use. My sugary voice and over dramatised expression of longing and love had him right where I wanted him. "And he is such a busy man, I feel so fortunate when he spends all his free time with me."

Someone kill me now. I cannot believe that I just said that, especially in that tone of voice. Urg! I am so grateful that no one else is here to witness this. "Believe me Miss, I will order it for you right now and I will have it in time so you and Mr Li can celebrate your union in style and with what your heart desires." Not that is what I want to here. Maybe Li was right. He isn't a Li for no reason.

"Oh Mr Yang, you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you so much. Here are my details and please contact me as soon as possible. Tomoyo will be thrilled to hear that she and I will be able to share our favourite glass of wine on my special night." Keep throwing the names and get the results.

"Miss Daidouji?"

"Yes. She is designing my dress for me. We have been best friends for such a long time. I feel so honoured to have her make my dress. Don't you think that it is a wonderful gift?"

"Yes Miss Kinomoto."

"Thank you so much once again Mr Yang. I'll be waiting for your call." I smiled sweetly at him and walked out of the shop. SCORE! Sucker! Ha-ha! I cannot believe that he fell for the fake voice. No wonder Tomoyo does it all the time, she gets what she wants. "YES!" I yelled and jumped in the air. "Things are going my way; it is my way or the high way. Yes my way! My way!"

"Don't you think that is a bit over the top?" I stopped my dancing and turned to look at the familiar voice. It was Takashi, Li's Takashi, with a big gloating grin plastered all over his face. He was absolutely thrilled to have caught me in the middle of my little victory dance and chanting.

"What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be writing a test or something?"

"Well hello to you too, and it's called a fieldtrip Sakura."

"Well woop-di-doo. Where are your little friends then?"

"Coming." And as if on cue, like in one of those over dramatised soap operas, his friends, a whole school yard full of them, popped out from behind the corner. "Here they are."

"Joy." I breathed under my breath. Takashi wasn't a bad kid, but he isn't exactly the type of person I would spend and entire day with. The only people I ever spent an entire day with were my dad, Tomoyo and Li. Wow! How absolutely wonderful and exciting my life sounds at the moment. "Listen kid, I still…"

"Hey Takashi, who's the hot chick?"

I glared at the boys. Hot chick? The nerve. "I am not a chicken roasting over a fire, thank you very much. Nor am I some school girl you can perv on you little twerp." Okay, maybe he is not so little. He is actually quite tall for a sixteen year old, but I don't care. I will not allow some school kid to talk about me that way.

"Touchy. So how's about me and you hook up some time?"

"It's you and me, never me and you. And how's about I get my fiancé, Takashi's uncle, to kick your butt all the way to Timbuktu?" I smiled at his wide eyes. Score! Yet again. Things are going my way; it's my way or the high way. My way…

"You're going to be Takashi's aunt?"

"Technically, yes."

"But you look like a high school girl!" Well thank you for that compliment – not! I know I look young, it doesn't mean they have to rub it into my face. Stupid bloody high school boys.

"Yeah, I know. Now if you don't mind, I have some wedding arrangements I have to finish."

"Gran said that you were finished and that you are only waiting for your dress."

"Yeah, but I still need to finalise a couple of last minute arrangements before Tomoyo comes and everything is turned upside down. See you tomorrow Takashi."

"See ya, Sakura."

I left Takashi and his friends behind and as I walked away I could hear loads of questions from boys and girls alike asking about me. Shaking my head I crossed the street and made my way to Li Corp. I need to talk to Li about Tomoyo. Maybe I should warn him as well… Nah! It will only spoil my fun.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._******

I sat glaring at my computer screen. I suppose it's not its fault that I have a load of work that I have to finish at some time, but I just don't have the energy to do it now. Rather, I had energy, but not for work. All I could think of was the girl and being with her, and it was driving me up the walls.

My glare turned from my computer to the door when a loud knock interrupted my thoughts. It opened and the girl entered. "Is this a bad time? 'Cause I can leave if you would rather glare at something else."

"Don't be silly. I'm just not in the mood to work."

"You're telling me. It seems that no one in this building is working. All I heard about since I stepped through those doors was "party this" and "party that". Is it that a big of a deal for you guys?"

I laughed at the girl. "You have no idea. It's tradition. My dad started it and it's been going on for the past thirty years now."

"Wow!"

"So what's the deal?"

"Tomoyo."

"Ah." Tomoyo, that friend of hers. I was anticipating a conversation like this at some stage. "What about her?"

"Where is she going to stay? I'm not going to let her stay in a hotel and this is the only city her company does not own an apartment in."

"My mother already said she is more than welcome to stay with her. There is more than enough room at the house."

"Yeah, simply because it is not a house, but a mansion! But I suppose that will be cool. She'll like it." I watched her divert her eyes from me to the window. She was keeping something from me, again. Though this time I think it to be more on the devious than heart aching side.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"There is something about her, or the both of you I should know, isn't there? Spill it Sakura."

"There is…"

"Absolutely everything you should worry about!" I looked up at the door. Smiling brightly a young woman of Sakura's age stood there. She had long black hair, wore a tailor suit of black with a blue blouse, high heels and professional make-up. The complete contrast of Sakura. The girl jumped from her seat and hugged the woman.

"Tomoyo! I can't believe you're here!" So this is Tomoyo. The girl from the party. The girl, the girl is best friends with. The girl who looks more like a business tycoon, than a young woman of twenty. She looked ridicules hugging Sakura. The contrast between the two is extraordinary to say the least – maybe that is why they are such good friends.

"It's about time you and I give Li here a bit of hell." Oh heavens, as if I haven't had enough as is.

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry about the late update, but it is hectic at varsity I had this huge copy-editing assignment due for today (20 October) that took me ages to do. Then 2 assignments and a test last week and not to mention all the other assignments and tests before that. Be warned that exams are staring on 1 November and then I'm going to the sea side from the 24 November to about 10 December. If you get an update in Nov you are lucky. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I have readers from the Netherlands (My gran is Dutch), Canada (My mom was there last month), Colombia (Wow!), South Africa (Hello maatjies!), the United Kingdom (cold), Scotland (Nessy), Australia (I was in Sydney) and predictably the United States of America. _11 States_! Virginia, Kansas, California, Florida, Michigan, Chicago Illinois, Nevada, Texas, Wisconsin, Washington and Long Island – New York.**

**To _Celestial Melody_, no I am not a Mormon. I am, however, a Christian. That is where my belief in sex after marriage comes from. I try not to incorporate religion into my stories, because there are readers from other beliefs I have to respect. I have friends from other religions, so I know that to tread on other's grass is to tread on toes.**

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Tella **


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Birthday to Me?******

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 11**

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._******

They did not stop talking. Not even for one minute. Constant chattering about this and that. Constant discussions about things that are irrelevant. Constant, constant, constant! It was driving me up the walls!

Where the hell did the girl suddenly find her vocal cords? I have never heard her talk this much in all the time I have known her. Come to think of it, I think this is the most talk I have had from her (or rather her friend has had) than all the times I talked to her combined!

So what has been on the list so far? First the flight, followed by some random discussion on manicures and facials, followed by Tomoyo's range, followed by her store opening in England, followed by a random discussion on wine, followed by Sakura telling Tomoyo that she got their favourite wine for the wedding (and I was not told about this because?), followed about the menu and what to eat, followed about what will be eaten at the wedding and now we are currently discussing lingerie.

How the hell we moved from food to underwear is beyond me, but I was not minding this conversation all that much. "So have you shown Li my gift yet?" My attention snapped to the young business woman as she raised a suggestive brow at the girl.

"Unintentionally, yes. And I do not appreciate Moulin Rouge themed night gear, thank you very much."

"What did you think about my gift, Li?"

"It was quite nice. Just a shame it wasn't on her." I ducked as a hand came flying to my head and my name was cried in shame and outrage, while Tomoyo doubled with laughter in her seat. "What?"

"Have you no shame?"

"Yes. But I would have appreciated it more if it was on you and not just in a box. Can't a man be honest?"

"NO/ YES!" The two answers came at once. The girls sat glaring at each other for a moment.

"Oh, come now Sakura. The man is only speaking his mind. What is wrong with him wanting you in that way? You are going to married for heavens sake. The physical attraction might as well start here. At least I know I will be an aunt at some stage."

"Tomoyo!" Frowning I pushed a hand through my hair. Complete and utter opposites. That is exactly how to classify the Tomoyo and Sakura phenomenon in front of me. "Well, you could at least have some decency about it."

"I did and I have! I didn't say it bad."

"Oh, like you could have said it any worse?"

"Sakura, I wouldn't…" I was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Okay, I will. I want you guys to get down and dirty as soon as possible so I can be an aunt and spoil the bundle of joy. In other words: Sexual intercourse."

"That's it woman! You are no godmother of my not even existing child anymore. You can take your perversions and dirty mind to some other kid, preferably your own."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You can't get laid and now you are trying to take it out on me."

"Okay, ladies! Shall we move on?" I raised my voice above their hissing argument. "I am sure that Tomoyo still has a lot of unpacking to do and would like some rest before tomorrow evening."

"She's right. Sakura is always right!" There is the largest statement of the century, but hey, I am not about to argue with a seemingly sexually deprived woman. It is scary to say the least. "I haven't had a good man in months. I feel miserable. And now my best friend got herself the catch of the century. And what am I stuck with? Me. Only little me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go around calling Li that." What the hell is that suppose to mean? I glared at the girl. So I'm not good enough? Is that what it is? "But you'll find someone. You know, some tall dark stranger with dreamy eyes you can look into. Or something."

"Yes, you're right. I'm tiered."

"I'll take you to my mother's."

-----

I glared at the girl. She frowned at me. I glared some more. She frowned some more. "Could you stop glaring at me! What the hell did I do wrong in any case?"

"So now I'm not good enough for you?"

"Where the hell did you…"

"I am not the man you want to be with? The man you would like to spend the rest of your life with?"

"No Li, you are not!" She screamed at me. Her knees were on the couch as she tried to level up to me as I sat looking at her. "You are not and you never will be!" I glared. My heart burned in my chest. So it was just all a game. Just a game. "You are more than what I ever wanted! You are more than what I ever dreamed of! You are more than what I ever deserve!"

I watched her get to her feet and make her way to her bedroom. "I love you, you fucking jerk!" BAM! I cringed when she slammed the door. Well, I asked for it. I asked for the screaming and I longed for the confession. It is what I have wanted to hear for so long. This is just not the way I expected to hear it.

Sighing I got up and knocked on the door. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I… I'm sorry, okay? I love you too, it's just…" The door flew open and the last thing I could remember before drowning in her sweet kiss was something like 'Shut the hell up'.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

The idiot.

I smiled at the man with his back turned to me. His level of breathing was deep and steady, betraying his sleeping state. I, on the other hand, was lying on my back looking at the roof like some idiot.

I had fallen asleep earlier the afternoon after my visit to Mrs Li and Tomoyo. I was exhausted to say the least when I got home and just fell on the bed ready to sleep up a storm. When I woke up he was next to me, sleeping peacefully. He must have come home earlier to take a nap before the function tonight and did not want to disturb me.

Such and idiot. He acted like such an idiot. Did he honestly think that I did not want to marry him? He must have. Idiot.

I closed my eyes and he moved beside me, when I opened them again he was looking down at me with a smile on his face. "How long have you been awake?" I turned my head to look at the alarm. Quarter to five.

"Not so long." The corner of his lips twitched in amusement before he planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I suppose we have to get ready if we want to be there early."

"You suppose right, my love. No get your butt off this bed and into the shower. I'll make you some tea in the meantime."

"Who do you think you are? Ordering me around like some common servant… I'll have you know sire, that this girl does not obey orders, not even those from the king himself."

His rich laughter filled the apartment and I had to force back my smile in order to look as serious as possible. "Because you are the sneaker wearing rebel princess who obeys no one else's rules but her own."

"You've got that straight."

"And what if a dashing young prince is to come along and change the way the princess feels? Will she at least listen to his requests?"

"It depends on the nature of the prince and how the princess feels."

"And how does the princess feel?"

"Positively elevated! She will honour the prince's request and make haste to the washroom so they may arrive at the royal ball on time. After all, it would be rude to leave the guests waiting for such and anticipated event."

"You read too much."

"You started it."

"And I will finish it too. Go get that hot body of yours into the shower and into your clothes. No sneakers." I watched him leave the room. His neat shirt crumpled and hanging out from the sleep, his feet bare and his hair a mess. Shaking my head I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

"I didn't give you permission to look at my body!" I yelled down the hallway. The shower water felt pleasant on my skin and I was glad to wash the dirt of the day out of my hair and off my body. Turning off the water I opened the door and found a grinning Li. "LI!" I shut the door again. "Get out!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Not a good enough reason."

"Come on! I need to dry off and get dressed. You are going to make us late."

"So?"

"Stop playing your silly games. Just hand me my towel."

"Come and get it."

I poked my head out behind the door and glared at him. "Li, this is not funny. Give my towel."

"Or else?"

"Or else… You… You… How desperate are you?"

"Pretty desperate."

"No shit." Why he was playing this little game of his was beyond me, but I was getting tired of it. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, marched straight to him, snatched my towel out of his hands and walked out of the bathroom. All the while my heart was beating like mad and I could feel my cheeks burn.

When I was in my room I dressed as quickly as I could, doing my best not to ruin the new tailored suit he gave me. The shirt was in the end the most impressive to me. The soft material felt amazing against my hot skin and the dark wine red colour really complimented the suit. I pulled my hair back in a black tooth-pin and put two small black pins with small fake diamonds in behind my one ear for the finishing touch.

Pleased with my make-up and clothes and after I actually managed to put the shoes on my feet I felt confident enough to leave my room and face that man. I took a deep breath, gathered my purse and jacket and walked with my head held high out of the room to the living area where I knew he would be waiting. "I'm ready, we can leave."

"Enter stage right, the princess dressed in her party dress."

"Crossing the stage, the perverted prince in his party clothes."

"How harsh."

"How true. What is with you?" I smacked him on the shoulder with my purse. "Are you mad or did you get some hormone decease? You acted like a stupid teenager!"

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"It didn't seem that way thirty minutes ago. I do not appreciate it."

"I enjoyed it immensely."

"I should imagine." I let him open the car door for me, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around before I could climb in.

"You are incredibly sexy. Even in your sneakers." And before I could respond he pressed his lips against mine, leaving me to forget everything else I wanted to yell at him. "Thank you for playing along."

Rolling my eyes I climbed in the car. "Just don't expect a repeat performance. Next time I stay in the shower."

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

****

The party was roaring success. My lovely fiancé was, however, the star of the evening. Her bright smile and beautiful face seemed to attract all attention toward her. The press was driven to the point of madness when they were able to get a snap shot of her, while she tried to avoid them as far as possible without looking obvious.

Every time an invited reporter made their way towards us she would disappear and go talk to either Tomoyo or my mother. Until a reporter cornered her and Tomoyo, leaving the girl unable to escape and Tomoyo to take full advantage of the publicity. Then she disappeared.

When I found her an hour later to take her home, she was hiding away in an empty conference room with her feet on the desk, her body leaned back in the chair and her head on the desk behind her. Her arms were stretched out, resting on the backrests of the chairs beside her. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on her lips.

"It smells like my father's classroom. A little bit like my mother. Her sent still clings to him… After all this time I can still smell her on him. Soft nadesikos… Soft petals filled with a soothing sent. Blossoms dancing in the wind… Toya, Sakura and Nadesiko… Their favourite flowers."

I sat down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I think you and I would have been great friends if we had met at school or university."

"Maybe."

"Not maybe, I know. You would have been the popular guy that all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to befriend and I would have been your friend. The girl in the corner cheering you on at soccer matches in silence."

"I would have liked that. But I prefer this arrangement more."

"Why?"

"Because, I would have dated the most popular girl and have missed the perfect girl standing beside me. You. No, what we have now is more to my satisfaction."

"Especially since you can steal my towel and see me naked when it pleases you."

"That is one of the reasons. Seeing you run out of your room without your shirt on is quite the sight, as well. I really like that black bra."

"Hey, there was a cockroach in my room and keep your grubby hands off my favourite bra."

"Favourite, hey? Are you wearing it now?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I'll take it as yes then."

"Pervert."

"I'll get my hands on you soon enough, my pretty. And your little dog too." Her laughter echoed through the room and her body shook slightly next to me. I looked her in the eye. Hers were pulled in slits from the laughter and the little laugh lines in the corners crinkled at her skin.

"Until I throw some water over you."

"I'm melting, melting… No, this is the new century. Wizards and witches don't melt."

"No, they burn at the stake."

"Ah! I'd rather avoid that if you don't mind. I'll wait until we are married and you are willing. It makes it much more fun."

"Xiao-lang!"

"What? You have thought about it, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Yes. One day we are going to end up in bed together, and I would love to have children."

"Two, at the most."

"Yes dear."

"And after we have been married for a couple of years. There is enough strain between us as is. I don't want any honeymoon babies."

"Then we should…"

"I'm on the pill."

"Oh. So…"

"No, you don't have to."

"Have you ever…?"

"No, you'll be the first. You?"

"No. I'm not such a player as you think."

"No, I suppose not. But you are still too flirty for your own good at times." I laughed at the girl and she smiled at me. "Let's go home."

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I cursed the ringing of my cell phone. I glared at it as it flashed a white light and vibrated on the bedside table making everything on it vibrate with it. "Hello." I grumbled.

_"Sakura!"_

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

_"I am not sitting next to that arrogant bastard at your wedding. I refuse! I absolutely refuse! Never before in my life have I been so insulted and I am not going to put up with it at my best friend's wedding, even if he is the best man!"_

I frowned. The best man? "Eriol? What did he do?"

_"He insulted me."_

"What did he say?"

_"Several things."_

"Can you be specific?" I shook my head at Li when he lifted a questioning brow at me. This is not my morning. I listened to Tomoyo ramble on about how Eriol 'insulted' her. "So he made a move on you and you like him, but you just don't want to admit it."

_"Exactly.__ Wait! NO! That is not it!"_

"And you call me the slow one. Listen Tomoyo, I can't change the table arrangements now. You will just have to suck it up and sit with him. Toya and Yukito will be at your table, so you won't be alone. You can talk to them and ignore Eriol if it will make you feel better. You two, and especially you, will act civil towards each other tomorrow night, or else."

_"Sakura!"_

"Do not 'Sakura' me. You always do this. Listen, I'll talk with you later on when we do the fitting. Now I want to sleep and I do not want to hear about how 'bad' Eriol is. He is a nice enough person and you just have to get along with him for the time being. Think of it as a favour for me. I'll pay you back some how. Goodbye."

_"Sakura!"_I pressed the little red phone and sighed. That stupid girl. She can be so… A phone rang. Not mine, thank goodness.

"Hello?" Came Li's tired voice next me. "Eriol?" I looked at him and he shrugged. What the heck? Why must I be the one caught in a love thingy when I have my own problems to deal with in that area? I listened to Li talk with Eriol with half an ear and half asleep, when he finally hung up he too let out a huge sigh.

"Let me guess, he likes her."

"Yes."

"Oh boy."

**AN: Hey guys! You actually get a chapter in November. Count your lucky stars I wrote this in October and could update. Good luck with exams by the way! I know some of you are as stressed out as I am. Just our luck.**

**Okay, we have a new side to Li and a new 'saga' within the saga. How will the Eriol and Tomoyo affair turn out? You will just have to wait and see for yourself.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Tella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Birthday to Me?**

_**Happy Birthday Hannelie!**_

_**18 December 1985**_

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 12**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

How I got myself into this mess is completely beyond me. Yet, I was there watching the maid of honour and the best man 'battle it out' with words and insults that could be declared in court as verbal abuse.

My long hours behind the stove seemed to have been all for nothing, because true to my prediction, the moment the two in front of me were in each other's company they started to argue. About what, I am not sure. My wonderful chicken wasted on my not so wonderful friends.

I glanced to Li's side. He shrugged and continued to eat. Sighing I plopped both my elbows on the table put my hands in my hair and stared at the empty plate before me. I could slowly feel my patience running out and my nerves becoming thin. Breathe in, breathe out… Breathe in, breathe out… Who ever said that breathing helps you to calm down was talking a load of bullocks.

Glare… Glare some more. Grind my teeth, pull my hair, growl under my breath, ignore Li trying to calm me down… Grind my teeth some more.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them and they both looked at me shocked.

"Sakura, that was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? My yelling at you was uncalled for? Now you sit and listen Tomoyo Daidouji, I am not going to repeat myself again and if you want to test my anger you better start thinking about what you are going to say back to me. And you shut up too Eriol. I've had it up to here with your childish arguments."

"They're not…"

"I said shut it! All you did from the moment you stepped in here was to grab at each other's throats and argue about a load of rubbish. My dinner has gone to waste, my temper is beyond the level that is determined to be safe and I don't want you in my house anymore. So get up and get out and don't come back until you can behave yourself like civil people. Yes Tomoyo, I mean it this time. Get out now."

"But Sakura…"

"Shut up Eriol." I watched Tomoyo hiss at him. "Don't say it."

"Why?"

"Just don't okay." I watched them as Tomoyo pulled Eriol up and dragged him to the door with her purse and his jacket in her other hand. They struggled at the door. It closed. I got up, I opened it and I glared at them some more.

"Go screw each other and get it over with. I don't want a repeat performance at my wedding."

"Yes Sakura." Tomoyo gulped and pulled Eriol down the hallway. Grinding my teeth I closed the door and started to gather the dishes. My perfect dinner gone to waste. I was angry and upset. Some damned best friend I have.

"I'll finish cleaning up."

"No, I can manage."

"I'll do it."

"I said I can do it!" I yell at him and slam the plates down on the table. Realisation struck when he frowned at me and guilt started to flood me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"I'm slowly getting used to it."

"I yelled at my best friend Xiao-lang."

"I heard." I sank down on the chair and buried my face in my hands. What have I done? Why did I yell? I compromised my relationship with my best friend because I couldn't keep my temper in control. "Hey, it doesn't make you a bad person."

"Doesn't it?"

"No. Though, you can learn to be a little more patient."

"Thank you so much for your help. I am well aware of my flaws, I don't need them to be pointed out to me. I know I am impatient. I know that I get angry very quickly. I know that I take my tempter out on people. I know this okay!"

"Then do something about it."

"Like what? Watch them go at each other the entire evening only to hear about it again the following day even though I was there to start with? I have my limits. They might be shorter than other people's, but they have worked for me so far." Angry once again I got up and carried the dishes to the kitchen where I started to clean everything up and put the leftovers in Tupperware containers.

"And what are you going to do when you have children? You can't shout at them."

"No, I can't. But a good hiding when it is truly deserved never did anyone harm."

"I do not beat children."

"Well I do, if they deserve it." I glare at him and he glared at me. "And if you are not going to be the one who enforces punishment, I will. I will not have a child throwing tantrums and demanding things."

"There are other ways to get children to behave."

"By ignoring them while they scream away? They will do it again and again. One hiding and that idea is out of their minds forever. I'm not saying beat the child to a bloody pulp. One good hard smack on the bottom is all that is needed. And I refuse to ground my children. It is the most ridicules concept on earth."

"A beating is not the answer to everything."

"No it's not. But it is in some cases it is and I will enforce it, whether you like it or not. They are my children too and I will do what I see as fit." I slammed the container on the counter and marched to my room. "Damn culture clash!" I slammed the door and walked up and down my room. My breath was heavy and hard.

Stupid Li. There is nothing wrong with punishment when it is deserved. They are my children too. I will do everything in my power to see that they are brought up in a respectful manner. They will be independent and not forced into arranged marriages. I opened the door and yelled down the hallway. "And no arranged marriages for them!" I slammed it closed again. I yanked it open.

"And while we are at." I glared at him as he sat on the couch. "No private schools, no large amounts of pocket money, chores shall be done in order to earn pocket money, no fancy cars before they have their licenses, reading will be encouraged when little, sports are fine… you can choose and later they can, no play station, no extravagant parties, no designer label clothes of the expensive kind, a limited amount allowed on the cell phone each month and most importantly, no press until they are teenagers."

"Fine, then I have rules of my own. No retracting into your own little world when you are unhappy, no yelling at anyone for no apparent reason, no cursing, no sneakers with fancy clothes, no scolding the press and kiss me you damn woman."

"Wha…" Before I was able to fully come to grips with his last so-called rule, his lips were pressed against mine. Slowly I gave in and I could feel him grinning as he continued to kiss me.

"Let's always make up after a fight." I frowned at him as he let me go and disappeared into his study.

That was weird.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

I listened to her ramble on about the rules she wants to enforce once we have our own children. It's hilarious really. She and I talking about our children as though they already exist. But so far I can agree with her rules, I just will not be able to give my children a hiding. Even if it is deserved.

Her father must have given her and Toya several smacks on the bottom when they were little. Together I can imagine them getting up to a load of trouble, especially if they were left alone at home when Mr Kinomoto had to work. So her past it transferred into her beliefs of how to raise children. That's fine. I can cope with that when the time comes, as for now…

I need to cope with a stubborn girl who has only recently become a grown up and is still a child in many ways. "Fine, then I have rules of my own. No retracting into your own little world when you are unhappy, no yelling at anyone for no apparent reason, no cursing, no sneakers with fancy clothes, no scolding the press and kiss me you damn woman."

"Wha…" I cut her off with my kiss. First she tried to fight it, but she slowly started to give in and I marvelled at the taste of her and the feel of her lips on mine. I pulled her close and held her in my arms. Her body pressed against mine. Her hands holding on to my shirt. Almost as if she is afraid that I will let go of her. I could stay like this forever.

Forever is, however, impossible and I reluctantly pulled away. Her green eyes were a darker shade as she frowned at me. Some secrets still remain in them, but they are for another time to solve. After all, I have the rest of my life with the girl to look forward to. "Let's always make up after a fight." I kiss her brow and leave her for my study. Her frown never left her face.

My cell phone rang. Eriol's number pops up. "Yes Eriol?"

"_Oh Eriol!"_ Oh hell! "_Hmm, Eriol…"_ I quickly end the call. That damn man could never learn to lock his keypad. He must have called me by accident. Rather me than his mother, or my mother. Wait a second! That was Tomoyo!

"Sakura!"

"What? Where's the fire?" The girl came sliding into my study. Her shoulder hit the door panel and I cringed slightly for her part, she stumbled in and slammed her hands on my desk. "What?"

"Call Tomoyo."

"Why?"

"Just do it quickly."

"Okay." I watched her pick up the home phone and dial the number. "Hello Tomo… Never mind, I'll talk to you later." I watched her cheeks turn a brighter shade than red. "No worries. No really I'll talk to you later… Tell him to stop that. Yes! I can hear it! Never mind. Enjoy your evening." She hanged up. "How did you know?"

"He phoned me accidentally."

"Oh. I don't get it." I shook my head at the girl and watched her sit down in my comfort chair.

"He forgets to lock his keypad and then presses a speed dial button. He's done it before and he'll do it again. How did she answer the phone?"

I watched the girl pull a face mimicking smug delight. "Hello, sex goddess with a gorgeous man between her thighs, Tomoyo speaking." Her look turned to normal. "That was disturbing to say the least. What if her mom called? Oh, no wait… Aunty encourages behaviour like that. Damn it! That was just wrong."

"Well, at least you didn't hear her panting with absolute enthusiasm." Her face brightened at my words as she made her way to me. Her hands leaned on my chair's arms, closing me in.

"Repeat what you just said."

"I said I heard her panting."

"And what did she say?"

"No much, just 'Yes, Eriol and oh Eriol', or something like that. Why do you have that evil kind of look in you eyes? Sakura, what are you planning? No! Don't even think about it! You cannot do that to your best friend."

She pushed herself up and glanced at me over her shoulder, half trying to emphasise her non-caring attitude. "Why not? She would do the exact same thing to me. Besides, it is not every day you get dirt like this on Tomoyo. We are going to that coffee shop tomorrow… With Meiling as well, so extra embarrassment…" I pulled her onto my lap and she turned to look me in the eye. "What?"

"You look really sexy when you try to be all evil."

"What do you mean try? I have my days you know… What did you say?"

"Do I have to repeat everything tonight? I said you look sexy. As in attractive. You turn me on."

"I know what sexy means! And don't say stuff like that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not a good enough reason." I tightened my grip on her, not allowing her to get up. "You are going no where. What is wrong with me saying you are sexy?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you squirm like a bug when I say it?" I grinned at her as she turned her flushed face away from me. "Not used to compliments, are you?" I leaned back in my chair and pull her back with me. My lips resting close to her ear so she can hear everything I want to say. "You are pretty in jeans, beautiful in a dress, gorgeous naked and unbelievably sexy all around."

"Yeah okay, I get the picture. Can I go now?"

"No." She groaned. "You are supposed to thank me and give me a kiss."

"Thank you, but I can't turn around. Xiao-lang please…"

"What?"

"I don't feel comfortable." I let her go and she scrambled out of my study. One day, Sakura Kinomoto, you are going to be mine and I will not let you go as easily as tonight. One day, and that day is starting to get very close. I opened my drawer and look at the ring box with her wedding band in it. One day soon…

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I closed the front door and leaned against it. I was dog tired. Who knew bachelorret parties could be so exhausting. And so disturbing. Having my mother-in-law, sisters-in-law, cousin-in-law and best friend in the same room can be a bit over whelming. Especially if they make me the centre of attention, something I hate.

All in all it was fun, but I do not want to know how they are going to feel tomorrow. Or how Mrs Li is going to explain all the wine consumed, never mind the stripper. Unfortunately for the performance artist, I have seen better. Thank goodness, other wise he would have continued to dance around like some idiot 'strutting his stuff'.

I looked around the house. It was dark and empty, Li wasn't home yet and judging by Eriol's earlier statements, he will not be get home anytime soon. His bachelor's party was probably worse than mine by the sound of what his best friend and brothers-in-law had planned.

I flick on the kitchen light and the kettle. I might as well have a cup of tea before I go to bed. I opened the cabinet and got myself a mug and a tea bag. The door opened and Li came stumbling in. I frowned at him. He was as drunk as a lord. "Hello."

"Hello love." He kissed me on the cheek. "How were your festivities?"

"Enjoyable. Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you, I am more inclined to some wine."

"Don't you think you had enough?"

"You can never have enough wine love." I turned to make my tea. "These words are my own they're something, something, something… I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I hate that song." I turned to him. He was standing right against me. I could smell the wine on his breath and I could see the unsteady, drunken reassurance in his eyes. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not. I love you."

"So you said."

"I want to marry you."

"You are going to marry me."

"I want to have children with you."

"That is a t.m.i." (Too much information.)

"I want to grow old with you."

"How old is old?"

"Old enough to look back at my life and to wonder how I ever managed before you came into my world. I love you Sakura. I really, really, really love you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are the only woman I could ever love." If the myth is true, about men revealing their true nature when they are drunk, then I will have no problem what so ever. He so loving, that it is overbearing to say the least.

"I love you too." I took his hand and slowly led him to the bedroom. "You best go to bed and have a good rest; you are going to feel horrid tomorrow."

"A big fucking hangover." I shook my head at him.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

My aching head! I opened my eyes and squinted against the light. Damned wine. Why did I drink so much last night? Oh yeah, because Eriol was practically shoving it down my throat. Hang on. How did I get home? And where is the girl? I didn't do anything stupid, did I? I can't remember.

Growling I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen. On the counter was a glass of water and two headache pills laying and waiting for me. Damn I love that girl. I swallowed the pills and looked at her leaning against the counter with a butter knife in her hand and her arms crossed. "Morning sunshine."

"Don't mock me."

"Why not? It's fun."

"Sakura…"

"Fine, fine… Don't be such a grouch. Sandwiches will be done in a bit if you want to sit down so long, there is some tea on the table as well."

"Did I do anything stupid last night?"

"It's not the doing you should be worrying about."

"Did I say anything?" She shrugged at me. "Come on, this is not funny." Her hand touched my cheek and I let my face rest against her soft touch. How can only her touch make me feel so much better? "What did I say?"

"If the myth is true, then you and I have a very rosy future together."

What myth?

**AN: Hey guys! I am back from my vacation at the seaside. I have a nice bronze tan, bleached hair and I relaxed and ready to start working at my part time job for the next month and a half. **

**We are slowly but surely getting closer to the wedding date. Sakura is more open with her emotions, though she still needs a little more work when it comes to accepting affection. And Li, well, Li's just head over heals for the girl. **

**I hope you guys have fantastic holiday and a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Tella**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Birthday to Me?**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 13**

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

She acted differently today. Every action, every move, seemed deliberate. Her shirt was tight and low cut, allowing her cleavage to tease me endlessly. Her jeans were perfect. Her hair was wild and loose. Her feet bare… When she walked, her hips swayed, when she bent, it seemed deliberately low, when she talked her voice was soft and seductive and when she touched… I was ready to explode! I needed her. I wanted her! I desired her with every fibber of my being!

She stretched out on the couch, exposing her stomach as her shirt pulled up. My eyes trailed over the soft skin and the curves. Up the shirt to her chest, falling and rising with every breath. Her face is one of peace and content. "Staring is rude."

"Admiring is acceptable."

"Do you like what you see?"

"You know I do."

"Why don't you come and get it?"

"Since when have you become the seductress?" She closed one eye and glanced at me. "Enjoying your torture game?" She grinned. "Two can play that game."

"Maybe."

"Why do you have so many secrets?"

"Why do you want all the answers?"

"To understand."

"You already understand." She looked at me for a moment before turning her attention back to her book. I already understand. Does she honestly believe that I understand her by now? If it is true, then it would be fantastic, but I still feel that there is so much more to that girl that she is not letting me delve into.

True, all humans have their secrets that no one else can ever see, but why does she have so many? Or do I view them as many because I have so few? Questions and answers always seem to rage in my mind when I think about the girl and her eyes and their mysteries. All I really know is that I want to solve each and every one of them, even if it takes me my entire life.

Something that has been arranged by my loving parents and her parents. The irony of it all. Some times I think that it is just too much to take. But then again, some would view our entire situation as too much to take. Has God made us so strong? The human will to be happy, to be more specific. It must be.

But I fear my will grows weak when ever I look at the girl. Both weak and strong. Strong, because the will to take her as my own and have our bodies merge in the act that will seal our fate is growing beyond my control. And weak, because I find it harder and harder to fight against that will. I want to grab and kiss her, and sometimes I find myself even thinking of forcing her into submitting to my every whim. Absurd of course, she would never.

I closed my eyes and imagined the hot water dripping down her smooth skin as she stepped out of the shower. Her hair was dripping at all ends and the water stroking her face as it fell down to the earth to draw my attention to her lips. Full, rosy, luscious, something I dreamed of kissing every night.

Soon all of my dreams, even those I would never reveal to the girl, will come true and I will have her as my own. I will be able to wake up next to her and not feel guilty about the thoughts running through my mind as I watch her sleeping peacefully. The thoughts that sometimes keep me up at night and forces me to get out of bed and away from her, out of fear of loosing control.

I watched her as her eyes read the words line by line at a fast pace. She always lost herself in one of her books. I envy them for drawing her attention so. Why can't I draw her attention to the same extent as a printed page with words on it? "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying Xiao-lang."

"Who says I'm lying, love?"

"I am. Now tell me what is bothering you." She put her book down and looked at me. Her arms rested on her legs now and her feet were on the floor with her body turned my way. "Spill."

"You."

"Me?"

"You. Why do you find books so interesting? Are they more exciting than people?" She shrugged.

"No, sometimes. They give me an adventure I could never have gone on to in this world." She grinned. "Romance, is not one of them if you were wondering."

"Why not?"

"I have my own." And with that she turned back to lying on the couch with her book in her hands and her eyes searching for the line she left off with. I pulled it away and sat it on the table before placing my body over hers. My knees dug into the couch as I looked down at her.

"You have your own?" She nodded. "And who does it involve? Real people or figments of your imagination?"

"Real people, naturally."

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I held back a sigh when he took my book from my hand and placed it on the table. Just when I was getting to the good part. The couch sank on either side of me as he planted his knees into the spongy material and leaned over me. "You have your own?" I nodded. "And who does it involve? Real people or figments of your imagination?"

"Real people, naturally." He lifted an eyebrow at my statement and I looked up at him. "Come now, I am grown up you know."

"Not all that grown up."

"Grown up enough for you." He grinned. It is the same grin he had when he caught me running out of my room without my T-shirt on and the same grin he had when he stole my towel. "Admit it."

"I won't deny it." He lowered himself down on top of me and I became alarmingly aware of his weight pressing down on me. "Like I said, you turn me on." I looked at him and he stared back at me. His arms crossed over my chest as he rested his chin on his arms. "You're not squirming this time."

"I can't move." I pointed out. I'm not squirming, true. And for several reasons, his weight pinning me down only being one of them. So, maybe I have grown up a bit over the past months. I don't view him as unpleasant. Rather I view him as someone I would and could very easily give myself to. On all levels. He too was interested in me on all levels, I could feel it. Literally.

"What if I kiss you?"

"Depends where."

"How about…" He pushed himself up and lowered his face down to my neck. "…here." He breathed before his lips touched me. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran down my spine. "And here… and here… and here…" He slowly moved down, each kiss thrilled me into ecstasy. "And here…" His lips trailed my collar bone, his hands pushed my shirt down my shoulders. His lips soon followed and I bit my own lips as to not to make a noise.

"Do you like that Sakura?" I moaned slightly and I could feel him grinning in answer as his lips moved up to my neck once more. "Soon." Soon… I don't want to wait. I want it now. I won't mind. Now, please. His lips touched mine and I kissed him back. A fantastical thrill ran down my body.

"My, my… I never thought you two would hit it off this good." I cursed at the familiar voice and hid my face in Li's shirt.

"Go away Toya!"

"Get off my sister, brat."

"Yes sir."

"No." I pulled him back down and glared at my brother. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Hey Yuki."

"Hello Sakura."

"It's a good thing I came in, the way you two are going at each other…"

"Is none of your damn business." I glared at my brother. He was such and annoying little… Urg!

"Sakura, I think you are making Li feel a bit uncomfortable." I glanced up at Li and then at Yukito.

"That will be a first." None the less I let him go and pulled myself from under him. I got up and looked at my brother who pulled my sleeves back onto my shoulders with a certain sense of admiration and distaste in his eyes. "Hello."

"Hey. I'm glad to see you and the brat at least get along. The last I heard from Tomoyo you were not to keen on him. What happened?"

"Life happened." He grinned at me.

"That's my sis." I just shook my head at him and he pulled me into a crushing hug. "Wedding is around the corner squirt, I hope you have everything planned. Dad is very excited."

"I know." I breathed as he continued to crush me. "Where is he?"

"At Mrs Li. We volunteered to come and get you with Mrs Rae."

"Meiling? Shit…" I glanced at Li as he cursed under his breath. I'll have to ask later, as for now, I have to survive an older brother who has to catch up on more than a couple of months of teasing and torture.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

You know that time is stepping closer when your in-laws fly from Japan to attend your wedding. You know that the time is extremely close when your brother-in-law and his husband have cornered you in a room in your mother's mansion to give you a 'little' speech about the girl you intend to set all your affections on.

I looked at them both. Toya was the taller one. He was big and tall in every sense. His hair was as dark as his eyes and his skin was dark as well. He must take after his mother, because the only part of Mr Kinomoto I saw in him was his eyes. Yukito was more slender and fair in every sense. His hair, eyes, skin, everything was in contrast to Toya.

"Listen brat, I do not care much for this whole arrangement my father and mother has taken upon themselves to arrange for my sister. I can, however, see that you care for her. Keep it that way. I don't want to see her hurt." I stared at the man. Brat? Why has he taken it upon himself to call me 'brat'? I am only two or three years younger than him. Far less of an age difference than between him and the girl.

"What Toya is trying to say, Syaoran, is that we all care for Sakura. It is impossible not to. She is out of our hands now and we have to pass her down into your care. I can see that you love her and that you treat her kindly. Thank you." This guy is why too soft spoken for my taste. I'd rather take the insulting one. No, wait… This is just weird!

"Take care of her. Even when she is a monster. And the squirt can become quite a monster when she wants to." I nodded slightly in agreement. I have seen that side. "Don't let her keep to herself. She will become too with drawn and that makes her difficult to handle."

"You couldn't have warned me earlier?"

"No. I'm warning you now. She is my sister. I love her, but hell it is easy to hate her as well. Especially when she blows up at you for now apparent reason. Just keep her under your control. I don't mean manipulate, just manage. She keeps to rules. Most of the time…"

"If you are good to her, she will be good to you. Very good."

"I know." Two hands fell on my shoulders and I looked up at the two men. "I'll take care of her, no matter what."

"I know you will. The squirt needs someone like you." And with that he left the room, with only Yukito and my self.

"Sakura… she is not easy to draw out, but once you discover her passion… You will not be disappointed. Be loyal, and she will stay loyal for eternity." He squeezed my shoulder and left. She needs someone like me? What is that suppose to mean? Did I now get approval from her brother?

It must be.

That means… She is mine. She is truly mine. They had willingly surrendered the girl to me. Her family has made her my family, my wife, my responsibility, my love, my life. Oh lord! I sank down to the couch. She is mine.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Eriol's voice, and the girls. "Where?"

"In here." I bolted for the cupboard. Eriol let the girl in first, and he closed the door. He motioned for her to sit and she did. "You must find it odd."

"Everything in this family is odd Eriol, even family friends. No offence." He grinned at the girl. "So what's the big talk about? Xiao-lang?"

"How…? Never mind. Yes. I need you take care of him." She take care of me? In what sense? What is this mad man on about? "He might never admit it," he glanced my way and I swore he knew I was there. "…he is not the big tough man he makes himself out to be. He is every much dependent on love, especially yours." I'm dependent on what?

"What are you on about?" Yes Eriol, what are you on about?

"He needs you. Please Sakura, form now on you will be the person closest to him. You will be the person he shares everything in his life with. Don't break his heart."

"Why would I do that? He's the man I want to have children with, for goodness sake! I have absolutely no intention of ruining my future with him. I mean, if we could get through what we have the last couple of months, then the rest should be a breeze."

"But?"

"I'm scared."

"About?"

"You know." No, I don't know.

"More comfortable speaking to a guy about it than a girl, are you?" Speak about what? Oh! Sakura is scared that… Hell. I'd never thought she'd be. "Don't worry Sakura, when the time comes he will treat you well. He will be gentle. I promise. Tell him when you are uncomfortable, believe me, we want to hear what we can do to make us look like complete studs in the bedroom."

"And I suppose Tomoyo has boosted your ego."

"My ego is not up for discussion here, but yes. I'll tell him to take it slow. I'm sure he is just as scared as you are. You are his first you know."

"I know. You sound like a complete girly magazine."

"Don't tell Tomoyo, but that is where I got all my tips from."

"And she reads the men's magazines, I should have known." She laughed and I envied Eriol for taking her laugh from me. Or did he give it too me? "I'll take care of him, as best as I can. Promise." And with that she kissed his cheek and left the room yelling Toya's name and threats down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" He opened the cupboard and I looked at him.

"She wants to have my children."

"That girl has way to much self restraint, except when she is angry. That's just scary."

"Hey, you didn't have to deal with it when you left."

"Yeah, but I am not the one who got a good make out session with her after she cooled her jets. Keep her man, she will never disappoint you."

"She hasn't yet." I grinned sheepishly as I remembered our lovely late morning before her brother and brother-in-law rudely interrupted us. If I could get her alone now I would start all over again just to hear her moan my name in breathless pleasure. She definitely has not disappointed me yet, and I doubt that she ever will.

"Why are you grinning like a mindless idiot? Got a little more than you dreamed of?"

"Almost."

"Then keep grinning pal. In a couple of days you'll be smiling from ear to ear."

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I let my head rest against the window as I watched the houses and street lamps whoosh by as Li drove. I really missed my father, and seeing him tonight was the best. But I think I will be able to live with out him from now on. I have someone else to look after me. Besides, dad still has Kero to keep him company and occupied. And he can visit me anytime he wants.

Li said he could.

Li said he could visit a lot. He said he would even pay for his flights and prepare everything in advance for my father. Li said that we could go and visit my father as well. He said that we will go back to my town at least twice a year to visit the people I left behind. And he said that all my friends can come and visit me. Even Yamazaki and Chihiru after the baby was born.

He said that one day when we have our own children, we will teach them about both his and my culture. We will take them to my town and the festivals I went to as a child and we will do the same thing with him. He promised me. It is still a long way to go, but I know he will keep his promise.

"What are you thinking?" I shook my head slightly and smiled at him. His eyes drifted from the road for a moment to look at me before it returned to concentrate on what was happening in front of him, a smile played on his face. His hand touched my leg and I took it in my own, allowing our fingers to lace.

It is his silence I treasure the most. With all the words in the world, printed or said, he could not express what he told me in silence. He always calls me 'love' and tells me that he loves me, and I don't mind, but his silence, moments like these I can feel it. If these moments are to remain the same for the rest of our lives together, he would never have to say he loves me again.

"Xiao-lang."

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow."

**AN: Sorry for the long absence, but I had a part time job this holiday that kept me so busy that I hardly had time to eat. Anyways, we are slowly but surely stepping closer to the day you are all waiting for. Dum-dum-dum! Ha ha!**

**To two of the readers. One of you guys invited me to be a manager of a C2 group. Thanks, but I will not have the time for it. I'm at my last year of varsity, which means that I will be extremely busy. I am flattered though.**

**To the other, I do answer some questions, depending on the question. If it is intelligent and not just some exclamation of love towards my story or some silly question about the chapters to come, I consider it. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Even the silly ones. **

**Tella**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Birthday to Me?**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 14**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!

I took deep breaths as I watched myself in the mirror. More deep breaths. And again. Oh my gosh! I am going to breathe myself to death. Breathe Sakura. Okay, stop breathing. Breathe again. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

Okay, this seriously not working.

I need some outlet. Something to do, something to read. Yes, reading would help. That always clams me. But what? I looked around the room. Nothing. I can see nothing to read. I pulled open the drawers and found nothing. I looked under the bed. Nothing. I looked in the cupboard and found yet again nothing.

"Tomoyo! I need something to read!" I yelled down the hallway in vain hope that she would hear me and at least grant me this one wish before I had to go face all those people. No answer came. I sighed. Great. Well then, I am going to get it myself. I just cannot sit in that room any longer. I know what I look like damn it. And I know what my dress looks like.

I peeked out the door. The coast is clear. Tomoyo must have disappeared with the Li-sisters to goodness knows where. That means that I can make a dash for the library and back again without her knowing and without someone seeing me. Okay, one, two… Run. I lifted my dress and ran down the hallway to the library.

No one there. Great! So far so good. I walked to the shelf I had identified only a few days ago as the one I would be the most interested in and pulled a book from it. It was old. The pages even started to look yellow and felt brittle when I touched it. I read the title. Well, it is as good as any other and it is only to calm my nerves.

I turned at a noise. If Tomoyo catches me out of that room I am seriously dead. Whether it is my wedding day or not. But the doorway was empty and when I looked down the hallway it was empty as well. It must have been my imagination. I am just stressed out a bit. Sighing again I made a dash down the hallway and closed my door behind me.

I pulled my dress up under me as I sank down onto the bed and opened the book on my lap. One hour to go. Only one hour left before my life changes forever. Along with my name.

Mrs Sakura Li.

It has an odd, but good sound to it.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

I looked myself in the mirror. It is a suit. There is absolutely nothing special about it, except that it cost a lot more than anything else I have ever bought. Tomoyo claims that one can see the difference between it and a normal suit from miles away. I can't even spot it from two millimetres away. The only difference is in the feel, it is more comfortable though.

I adjusted my collar. Tomoyo said Sakura doesn't want any ties. Ties are for work and bow ties are for the occasions you have to look like a penguin, and she wants none of that. Whatever Sakura wants, Sakura gets. So am dressed up in the fanciest suit I have ever owned and I am wearing no tie of any kind with it.

Sighing I sat myself down on the edge of the bed. Eriol disappeared off to hell only knows where and now I am stuck with only time to kill. A door opened somewhere. "Tomoyo! I need something to read!" I laughed at the girl's voice. That sounds like Sakura alright. I didn't hear the door close again, instead I heard the sound of naked feet running down the hallway.

Curious I opened my own door and saw the girl's back before she slipped into the library. I licked my lips as I followed her path silently. She was standing in front of a shelf, the fantasy one, with her back turned to me. Soft white material cascaded down to the floor only to leave a small trail behind her. Her back was open and I watched her muscles move as she reached up to remove a book from a shelf.

Her hair was pulled up and small white roses winked at me with a slight glitter in them. I frowned as I looked at her open back again. I was right, I did see something glitter. A long string of diamonds, probably diamante, fell down the middle of her back. It was soft and beautiful to see the cold stones against her warm skin. I so badly wanted to touch her.

I looked at her reflection in the window. Although it was faint I could see every detail of her beautiful face. Soft strands of her wild hair just framed her face, her lips were glossy and full… Her cheeks flushed and her eyes…

I jumped when I realised I had knocked my shoulder against the door. I quickly retreated to the room I had emerged from earlier and only moments later I heard the girl run past and shut her door.

I had never seen her looking so…

She is going to be mine.

She is going to be only mine.

-----

I looked at all the people sitting and waiting patiently for the girl, my bride, to arrive. My sisters and brothers-in-law and my cousins and their families, they were all there. My mother sitting in the front row, and smiling from ear to ear as she talked quietly with my sister, Feimei.

Sakura's family, although a lot smaller that mine, where all there as well. Her brother, Toya, and his husband, Yukito. Her great grandfather. And all her friends. Yamazaki, with a pregnant woman I assumed to be his wife Chihiru, Tomoyo's mother, Mrs Daidouji, a man with a young woman I heard the girl once talk of as Tedra and Rika.

Everyone came to the wedding. The girl said that everyone accepted the invitations and that everyone will be here. And although her everyone is not as many people as mine, I am glad to see that her everyone did show for one of the most important days of her life.

Eriol's heavy hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He had that same smile I grew up with, the one that said that he will be there with me through everything. The one that read that this was going to be a blast for both of us and a day we will never forget. I love that smile. "Relax, she will be here."

"I know."

"And she will stay at your side no matter what. She's like you, stubborn. You don't quit no matter what, and neither does she."

"I've seen her."

"Where?"

"The library. She… I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life."

"She's your girl mate. And you're one lucky bastard." I grinned at him and he at me. "Here comes Tomoyo."

The wedding march started and I held my breath as I watched the girl walk down the isle arm in arm with her father. She looked even more beautiful than I remember seeing her only hours earlier. Small white roses shimmered in her hair. Soft curls fell down to her face. Her lips were full and glossy and pulled into a small smile and her cheeks rosy as she blushed at the winks her friends gave her.

They stopped in front of me and I looked at the elderly man. "I give you my daughter. Take care of her, son." I smile at Mr Kinomoto.

"Yes sir."

"I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." He kissed her brow and stepped aside. The girl looked up at me and I felt my breath disappearing from my chest. Her eyes were big and open. All the secrets she once kept hidden where open and exposed for me to see. Her green pools drew me into her soul and I knew that my life would be perfect from this moment on.

Her eyes were filled with love, something I have not seen yet. They were open and frank. She no longer hid behind her walls and curtains. She finally knocked and pushed them all away for me to see her, the real her. The girl I fell in love with the moment I saw her hiding away in a dark corner at her loud twenty-first birthday party.

In her eyes I could see every emotion we've been through together. Her hurt and pain, her confusion and desperation, her realisation and determination, her love and compassion, her devotion to me…

I held out my arm to her and together we turned to the priest to start our future together.

Mrs Sakura Li.

How perfect her name will sound.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I watched the shops and people go buy as I sat in the car. This time Mr Wei was driving and I was sitting in the back. People stopped and stared, some waved, everyone looked. They knew I was on my way to get married, it was quite obvious, but it was as if some people just knew that I am on my way to marry Li. The way some women waved with tears in my eyes… It was strange.

Mr Wei's kind eyes looked at me in the mirror. They were dark and the corners wrinkled from age and laughter. "It is not too late miss, I can still turn around. I can take you to any place you want to go. Just say the word."

"Thank you Mr Wei, but I did not come all this way just to turn back." I took a deep breath. Was what I said true? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with Li? It's not too late, Mr Wei can still take me some place else, some place that's not the church.

But then I will never see him again. I will never hear his laugher, a deep chuckle that escapes his lips whenever I do or say something stupid. I will never see his kind eyes again, those deep dark eyes with their mesmerising golden glow. And I will never be able to wake up next to him again. To watch him sleep, his hair in a mess and the stubble from the night clear on his jaw while his face is peaceful and content.

No, I need to be able to wake up next to him. I need to be able to hear him laugh and I need to be able to see his eyes everyday. And if not for those reasons, I need him to kiss me everyday. Just a peck on the cheek to say he loves me. I need that. I really do.

"Very well miss." The church came into view and I held my breath as I looked at it. I have been here before so many times with my planning and discussions with the priest, but it looks different now. It looks welcoming, more so than at other times. I closed my eyes as the car came to a stop and the door opened.

"Sakura…" I looked up at my friend, her hand held out to me and her kind blue eyes smiling down at me. "You can still turn back." I shook my head and took her hand.

"Thank you Tomoyo."

"For what?"

"Putting up with me."

"We put up with each other. Your fiancé is waiting." I took my father's arm. The wedding march started as Tomoyo walked down first. All my friends were there, every single one of them where there to cheer me on. Chihiru with a very pregnant stomach, Yamazaki with his camera, Rika and Tedra, Toya, Yukito and Mrs Daidouji and so many more. Even great grandfather.

And there in front Li stood waiting for me. He was smiling at me. A warm caring smile I would never forget. His eyes burned gold. A bright gold I haven't seen yet. My father gave me to him and I looked up at the man I was about to marry.

His dark eyes searched my soul and I let him. I opened all my doors and he in turn did the same. There stood the man who, with patience and love and caring, slowly stole my heart and made me believe that being there is one of the best things that ever happened to him.

And me.

-----

I held onto Li as he led me across the dance floor. His big hand held onto mine, while his other hand rested on the small of my back, his fingers stroking my skin every so often. I smiled as the song ended and he led me into another one and another. I let my head rest against his shoulder. I smiled when I could make out the faint, fast rhythm of his heart beat. He was as excited as me.

But he kept dancing with me. Even through my continuous clumsiness and stepping on his toes he kept dancing with me. Even when I suggested that we should stop so could stop treading on his toes and stop feeling guilty about it, he simply smiles at me and told me not to worry. And we continued dancing.

He must really love me if he is willing to put up with a girl with two left feet and still insist that her dancing is good. He must love me. There is no other way of explaining why he would have put up with all my nonsense all this time and there after spend the rest of his life with me. "You are fortunate, Sakura Kinomoto." My best friend had said to me. "That man loves you more than you will ever know."

I glanced up at him. His eyes were closed, but I could feel his fingers gently stroking my exposed back as we continued to dance. The corners of his lips were turned up in a small smile, as smile I haven't seen before. He seemed really happy and I hoped with all my heart that he was indeed really happy. What a childish wish to make, but one I wish with all my heart. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." I giggled at the song that started. It was one I listened to quite a lot as a teenager, when I still hoped for prince charming and his white steed. I found prince charming, and although he does not have a white steed his metallic black car is not too bad. "I wanna see you down on one knee, marry me today… Guess I'm wishing my life away…"

"These things you'll never say."

"You know it?" He grinned at me. His dark eyes turned down to me and I could see a mischievous glint in them. "You weren't a teenager at that stage."

"Nope."

"Then…?"

"Seifie is a fan, believe it or not."

"Hmm…" Some how I could not see his sister listening to a 'skater girl' singing nonsense teenage lyrics, with a punk-rock sound. But hey, I've been surprised before by this weird and wonderful family. Why should choice in music be any different?

Though, I don't mind a couple of surprises. And his has been the most pleasant of all. Especially his kisses. They are always soft, sweet, caring and so loving.

Just listen to me! If Tomoyo was to hear about it I would never hear the end of it. Never before have I been the mushy kind, never. Yet when I am around him I cannot help but swoon and think of all the times we've spent together and the kind things he's done for me.

The bug bit me. It bit me bad.

The love bug, that is.

"Sakura, Tomoyo is trying to get your attention." I turned to look at my friend who motioned for me to go over to her. I knew what was coming and I wasn't too keen on it. The flower toss and then the garter toss.

"Ladies, gather around. We have to see who will be the next one to marry and then the gentlemen can gather for Li. All unmarried of course." I sighed at Tomoyo. She likes this kind of thing. I wanted to give it a pass, but my dear friend insisted on it. "Sakura, on the chair." So I got on the chair, took my flowers in my hand and tossed it. Very undramatic, but still effective.

When I turned around a very confused and stunned Tomoyo stood with the flowers, roses and daisies, in her hands. "You're not supposed to aim at your best friend!" Everyone laughed and I could see Eriol blushing next to Li. Did he have something planned already? I do hope so, because even between all the fights they are still good for each other. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Tomoyo. "Li, you're up."

I frowned at this. Great, now I am going to get it. As soon as this dress lifts Tomoyo is going to be on my case, and so bad it is not even going to be funny. I looked down at Li as he looked up at me. "Did you have time?"

"No."

"Face the music then."

"Oh yes, the caring husband already." He shook his head at me and started to lift my dress. I swear he did it deliberately slow, but oh, the touch of this strong warm hands sliding up my leg.

"Sakura Kinomoto! I mean Li! Where are your shoes?" I held on to Li's shoulders as I glanced at Tomoyo. Her hands were on her hips and she looked very much like our one high school teacher we used to laugh at.

"Under the table." People laughed, especially my friends and family. My track record with fancy clothes and shoes is famous. Or infamous, however you want to see it. "They were hurting, and I can't dance with them."

She waved me off. "As long as I do not see a sneaker I am happy." I sighed. Li patted my leg and then his hands started to climb higher. Now that I am not distracted by my lack of shoes, I could feel his every touch. Damn it. My cheeks burned and Chihiru teased me about it. Why is he taking so long?

Finally he slid the thing off and tossed it, leaving me free to jump off the chair while Takashi, Li's Takashi, stood dumbfounded with the garter in his hand. "Enjoyed feeling me up?"

Li grinned at me. "You have no idea." I shook my head at him and he bent down, his lips close to my ear. "Wait until you and I are alone. I feel you up, all over." I could really feel my cheeks burning and his laughing did not help.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

We were into the early hours of the morning when the girl went missing. It is only Sakura who will be able to turn up missing at her own wedding. Thunder was roaring loudly outside, while lightning made a clear and obvious demonstration of its power. Rain poured down on to the earth in a loud over bearing shower, and I was starting to get worried.

I finally found Tomoyo standing at the door begging someone to come in before he or she got sick. When I looked out side I found the girl with her eyes closed and her face turned up to the heaven as the rain poured down on her. Her dress and hair clung to her body, but she refused to come in where it was dry. I should have known.

"Sakura, get inside."

"Come out Xiao-lang, the rain is fantastic." She smiled at me and her eyes blinked every so often from the rain. "You have to feel this."

"Oh Sakura! Rain is rain, why can't you stay out of it. The same thing happened at prom." Tomoyo complained next to me. Smiling I pulled off my jacket and threw it on a table before stepping out in the storm. "Li, not you too."

I touched the girl's cheek and she turned her attention towards me. Her small roses were starting to fall out and one slipped down her hair, to her shoulder. "No one told me I was going to marry a rain princess."

"You never asked."

"So I always have to ask?"

"Dance with me." I smiled as I let my hands slip to her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder as we danced to the faint music coming from inside the reception hall, but mostly we danced to the rhythm of the rain and thunder. And although dancing in the rain is a little odd, I would have thought it much stranger if the girl hadn't insisted on it.

"I love you Sakura." She looked up at me and the flash of lightning lit up her green eyes. Every emotion I ever wanted to read was clear in them. She did not even have to say it. I leaned down and kissed the girl. And as I kissed her I knew that for the rest of our lives together she will kiss me with all the love and devotion she carries now in her heart, and that I would do the same for her.

As long as rain keeps falling down to the earth for her to run away and dance in, and as long as fairy tales are being told and twenty-first birthdays are being held, I will love this girl in my arms. I will keep her close and treasure her as she treasures those worn out sneakers of hers, and even after she has thrown them away and bought another pair I will keep her by my side.

Now I can say she is mine. My Cinderella, my rain princess, my girl, my wife… My fairy tale, come true.

Now we can live happily ever after.

**AN: Hey guys! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. A nice romantic mush for all you guys who are in the pink and red hearts spirit, aka Valentines Day. I hope I made you say –'Ah!' Other wise I did a crappy job. Ha ha! **

**Thank you so much for your great reviews! And even to those of you who didn't review, but read my story, thanks. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. _The Little Mermaid_ is up, but I am planning a new story, the question is only when will it be up. I'm still at the planning faze. Other wise you will just have to read my old stuff (if you are willing to risk bad writing) or find another writer to keep you occupied. **

**Thanks for the support and making this story such a huge success, I never expected it to be so popular when I started writing it. Hope to see you again!**

**_Lovies_**

_**Tella**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Birthday to Me?**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 15**

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

The girl's big green eyes looked up at me in anticipation. They were filled with joy and a little bit of fear, as always when something new is about to unfold in her life. Her lips were pulled into a soft smile and strands of her wild hair framed her pretty face, while white roses winked at me. On her lap lay an old book, already will read into, as she sat on the bed with her legs tugged in under her. It is my favourite photo of the girl, taken three years ago just before out wedding.

I cannot believe how time has flown. The girl has grown into a beautiful young woman, still filled with life and reservation. Although she is not as reserved around me as she was in the beginning, she still has this way of sometime withdrawing into her own little world when she has a good book on her lap.

She found herself an editing job at a small publishing company after our honeymoon, even though my mother was opposed to the idea. Meiling, on the other hand, supported her all the way. She believes that a woman should be able to use her God given talents, no matter what. My sisters cheered her on. I could care less, as long as she is happy, I am happy.

I love watching the girl edit, truth be told. She will pile the table with her dictionaries, reference books and manuscripts. Pens of all sorts of colours lay ready to be used when the situation calls for it, along with pencils and tip-ex. And when she finds the manuscript difficult or particularly frustrating, she has this way of muttering and growling under her breath. It is all very amusing from my point of view.

Now it has become even more amusing for me to watch her work. As the months passed her stomach grew and grew to the point where it looked like someone put a huge beach ball in under her shirt. And it has grown to the point where, if the table is a bit low or the chair a bit high, she can't reach everything as comfortably as she would wish.

Oh, but it is wonderful to lay next her at night and let my hand rest on the growing bulge. The life growing inside her, a piece of her and my soul… I love to feel it kick or to press my ear against her warm skin and listen to their, one loud and one faint, steady heart beats.

My baby, her baby, our baby is on its way.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Good lord, I don't know how Tomoyo does this every day. "Kenshi, Kenshi, I am not telling you again. Sit down and be still." Honestly, what am I thinking? He's two years old for crying out loud. A hyperactive two year old. It must be the Hiiragizawa genes, there is no other explanation. Then again, the Daidouji genes also tend to go a little loco once in a while. The poor kid has it coming from both sides.

"Aunty Sakula… Bus! Bus!"

"Yes, we are on a bus."

"Mama."

"We'll see mama in a little while. Come here." I picked up the little boy and supported him as he stood and stared out the window and the passing cars and buildings. "Do you know what that is Kenshi?" He shook his head vigorously, awaiting for the answer he knew I was going to give him. "That is were your daddy and uncle Xiao-lang works."

"Papa!"

"That's right."

"Next stop is your Mrs Li." I smiled at the driver and bit back a sarcastic remark I wanted to flung at the starting passengers. Yes, yes, the famous Li-wife is on a bus with her best friend's kid. Big whoop. Not. I struggle to get myself up and picked up the little boy before walking to the door.

I can't believe I have only two weeks left to go. Apart from the fact that I look like a whale, I feel like a whale and I move like one too. But as soon as this kid is out of me, it is a whole new set of challenges that awaits me. And Li.

Why did I even agree to have children?

I sighed as I adjusted Kenshi on my hip and walked down the street. I do not care what Tomoyo says, but these trusty old sneakers have never worked more wonders for me. I have absolutely no idea how she continued to walk around in those heals of her, even now when she carries Kenshi. My feet ache just thinking about it. Actually, my feet just ache.

A waiter opened the restaurant door for me and I smiled gratefully as I sat the kid down and took his hand in mine. "Mama!"

"Kenshi!" I let him run to his mother who stood up from the table and embraced her little monster. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Not again until my own is here, and then you wait a few months." I sank down in the chair and handed her Kenshi's little backpack I've been hauling around the entire morning.

"Oh Sakura, you are an angel. Isn't she Kenshi, honey?" The little boy nodded enthusiastically, although I doubt whether she knew exactly what his mother meant. "How are you?"

"Heavy." She laughed at my answer and I glared at her.

"It will pass, trust me. And soon after you'll want another one."

"Please do not tell me you are trying again!"

"I don't have to try. Eight months from now I will be in the same boat as you, again."

"That's wonderful! For you and Eriol. I am not babysitting though."

"You watch mine and I watch yours?"

"We'll see when we get there."

"Get where?" I smiled as Li kissed my cheek and sat himself down next to me. "Congratulations Tomoyo."

"Thank you. So when are you planning your next one?"

"Soon." LI kissed my cheek again and pulled me close to him.

"This one isn't even out yet!" He laughed at me and I hit his shoulder. "Not funny. You're not the one who looks like a what for months on end."

"No, but you look absolutely beautiful as one."

"Hardi-har-har."

"Fishy!" I sighed at Kenshi's exclamation. Yes, I am a fish. A mammal, the biggest in the world, to be exact and yet my silly husband still loves me. Huge stomach, maternity wear, sneakers and all. It must be love, or he is just plain stupid.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

Lunch with Eriol and Tomoyo was pleasant as always. Little Kenshi was as active as always and made for several humours occasions, especially when he 'accidentally' lifted the waitress's skirt. Tomoyo nearly climbed in under the table.

When I got the home the girl was asleep on the couch with a book balanced on her big stomach. She looked so peaceful. It reminded me of the very first time I caught her reading on the couch. Her legs where over the back, her head supported by several cushions and her book neatly placed on her stomach and against her legs. Now the baby inside her makes it a little more difficult, but not difficult enough.

She had already prepared as light dinner for us. I prepared the table and woke up the girl. "When did you get home?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because, love, you were sleeping so peacefully. And I suspect that you needed the rest after spending an entire morning with that little boy."

"Please, do not remind me. He has way too much energy for his own good." I smiled at her as she started too eat and I followed suite. "What on earth are we going to do when our own get here?"

"My dad said that everything changes when it is your own child. He usually did not have a lot of patience with other children, but with us he had hours there of. And we'll just find the energy somewhere. All parents do."

"Have you made your wish yet?"

"I could care less what it is. Boy or girl, I will be happy."

"You're already happy."

"And you aren't?"

"No, I am excited. It's just… I don't feel well anymore. Everything is becoming too heavy and I struggle to move. And only being able to sleep on my back is becoming a real pain in the butt. Literally."

"The doctor did say the last couple of weeks will be the most uncomfortable."

"I know. But still… How did you talk me into this in the first place?"

I grinned at her as I remember the night. She was looking absolutely sensational in a business suit Tomoyo had designed for her. The jacket was tossed over the chair, her shirt was coming out and her shoes lay forgotten at the door. She was out stretched on the couch.

I started to kiss her and soon we were in the bedroom. I held her close that night, my hand on her stomach and I just asked her. "You were all hot and sexy at that moment." Her cheeks burned red and she glared at me. She is still unable to take comments like that, even when we are in private. "And you love me."

"Ah, I must be mad then."

"Madly in love with me."

"Oh yes, head over heals. Like Aladdin and Jasmine, or Ariel and Erick, maybe like Cornelia and Cialum, or even Jane and Tarzan."

"You watch too many Disney movies." She shrugged at me and I smiled at the girl.

My Cinderella.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I lay awake and listened to Li sleeping. It has become increasingly difficult to sleep at night. The weight is becoming too much and I just can't seem to get comfortable enough. Although I am very excited about the baby, I really do wish that it would come.

I cringed slightly as it kicked me hard. So you heard me little one. You are becoming impatient yourself. Not as much as your father though. When I told him he was in euphoria. If he could, he would have had you coming there and then. It is the waiting for you that is getting to him. And he is becoming more unbearable as each day draws closer.

My autumn child.

I hope you have your father's eyes and his keen mind. I hope you have my mother's beauty and my father's good nature. I hope you have Toya's determination and Mrs Li's grace. I hope you have Li's sister's energy and Meiling's sense of the world. I wish so many things for you.

My own fairy tale turned out perfect. I found my prince charming and he cares for me. We are now in the part of the fairy tale they never show. The part the girl really dreams of.

I turned to look at Li. His dark eyes were closed, but I could imagine them watching me with all the love and devotion I could ever hope for. His hair was in its normal mess and the slight stubble of the day and night was starting to show on his face.

If you are anything like your father, you will be a great person. I wish so many things for you, all good things although I know you will have to go through so many difficult times as well. But the wish I hope for most of all for you and your brother and or sister, what ever is to come, is that your fairy tales have a happy ending just like mine.

May it too end with: And they lived happily ever after.

**-The End-**

**AN: Hey guys. This probably the shortest chapter ever. But hey, at least you got it. So don't complain. I tried to make it as nice as possible. And so Sakura and Syaoran move on to a new and exciting chapter in their lives, while we move on to a new fic. Ha ha!**

**_Short Stories with Tragic Endings_,** **rated M for violence. Very unlike this one, very dark, very mysterious, very… I'm not telling. You have to go read. Ha ha! That and you have to read Kayapride's _Taming the Wild Heart_ for a good laugh!**

**Thank you so much for making this fic as popular as it is!**

**Tella**

**PS. I'll miss you guys.**


End file.
